The Dark Priestess
by sammycrusinix
Summary: The sequel to "The Guardian", Hideyoshi maybe deafeated but the problems just seem to continue as Yuhara has to find the Dark Priestess and kill her! But why? And what does she have to do with Yuhara and the gang? And who is this person in white?
1. The calling

_**Yes I am back! The reviews were a little dissapointing on the end of my last story *cough one cough* But never the less I would like to thank Kiara3rayerayepoo for the amazing review, cuz without it, this story would not have been published. So without further adue I give you; The dark priestess!**_

* * *

Maybe it was the emotion of the moment that made her overlook things; maybe it was because her thoughts were so jumbled. Maybe in the end it just didn't matter why; she knew deep down something was wrong.

She knew it even as Kurama and herself parted with the others could feel a strange unease as they climbed the stairs to Kurama's apartment. She didn't know exactly why her curse marks flared up at that moment, or why the room suddenly felt so hot.

She leaned on a wall inside Kurama's doorway, barely heard Kurama turn and call her that name again, worriedly.

It was strange; up until now she hated that little pet name Hideyoshi had given her, but when he said it her heart skipped a beat. The way he said it was like it was the most precious, beautiful thing in the world.

She would have blushed at that thought had the world not begun to spin around her, she felt a cool hand on her forehead followed by a sigh.

Pathetic

That's what she was; weak and pathetic.

She struggled to stand and using the wall behind her eventually did, but it felt like she had just done a marathon in doing so.

"Hara-san" she growled; there he went again, saying that damn name in that damned velvety voice that made her damned heart skip. _Damn!_

She took a step forward, only to lose her balance and fall with a loud thud against the wall. "Hara-san, you have a fever. I think you overdid it when you were fighting Hideyoshi." She heard him say, but she was busy mentally cursing herself.

"I-I'm fine, don't be silly." She said, but even she knew that was a lie and he was most certainly right; sure she was fine spiritually, but physically? Not so much.

Physically she was exhausted, 'Guess this is my bodies' way of punishing me for pushing it.' She thought sardonically. Yuhara outwardly sighed; she refused to look at him as she said this. "Your right, I did over do it. But I believe this is mostly due to my marks, they were attached to Hideyoshi. So why haven't they disappeared yet?"

She didn't voice her other concern, mostly because she didn't want to believe it herself. No. she would keep that part to herself for now. The idea of him still being alive scared her more than she would like to admit.

She looked up as Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her. Seeing his surprise she blushed and looked away, he didn't know what that man did her body, and she wasn't about to tell him. It made her sick just thinking about it.

"Hara-san" he said again, though his voice seemed to have changed slightly, it was deeper. She looked up unsure of what she just heard and almost got lost in those emerald eyes of his. Suddenly her eye lids became heavy from the weight of her exhaustion; she blinked a few times then looked back at Kurama.

Only to rub her eyes and blink a few times more, 'Now I know I'm tired, I mean I couldn't have….' Her thoughts trailed off as she looked again, and it was indeed true. She was not looking into Kurama's emerald green eyes anymore; they were now a haunting citrine shade that seemed to burn with their own light as they locked with hers.

Yuhara's heart thumped in her chest as they continued to stare at each other, she wanted to say something but the force of his gaze clamped her vocal cords. Another startling thing happened in her peripheral vision, she had to stifle a gasp; Kurama's hair was turning silver.

Kurama wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly after he put his hand her shoulder and saw her jump slightly a strange possessiveness came over him. Though a part of him was angry at the sudden realization in his mind he was mostly surprised.

He didn't mind as his hand slowly caressed its way up to her bright red cheek, it was like something else was controlling his actions. Actions he knew he shouldn't do, but at the moment didn't care in the least about.

He needed to feel her.

His thumb made circles over soft skin of its own accord; the feel was like bliss in his mind. He was in such bliss that he didn't notice his hands and nails elongate into claws, and his hair turn from red to sinfully silver.

Kurama thought of nothing but the feel of her skin, even as her eyes widened and see began to visible tremble. He suddenly wondered what it would feel like to touch her silky raven black strands on her head.

His other hand slowly creeped up her arm and entangled itself in her hair, Yuhara's voice barely registered in his blissful trance. "K-Kurama?" he felt himself shake his head and lean in close to her ear. "Youko."

He heard her gasp as he nibbled on her earlobe; she put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away. "K-Kurama, stop." He shook his head again and yanked her hair toward the wall behind her as he nipped and licked his way down her neck.

"Say _my_ name, Yuhara…" she pushed on his chest again, "N-No…get off me!" she said with more vigor than before. He chuckled as he made his way down her neck and to her collar, there he nipped it lightly causing her to gasp.

The sound only spurred him on as he moved his hand from her face down to the middle of her back and dug his claws into her, pushing her torso toward him. But more importantly her luscious chest.

In the back, more rational side of his mind he knew this was wrong and could smell her tears, but he wasn't thinking with that part of his mind, or even that part of his anatomy for that matter. He licked his way down from her collar to her cleavage.

Her strangled cry made him jump, both mentally and physically.

Kurama blinked a few times as he realized he was not downstairs, not molesting Yuhara, and wasn't consumed by a powerful need to possess her. In fact it wasn't even that time of day anymore. It was late in the night, and the only physical contact he had with said girl was his hand tightly clenched in hers as she lay sound asleep on the bed in front of him.

As he sat in a chair by the bed he blushed as he came to a realization, he had had a very dirty dream. Kurama had always heard of others having such dreams, but he himself had never experienced it, until now that is with the person sleeping in front of him.

She must have taken a bath because the dirt and blood that once coated her skin was gone, and she smelled like fresh lavender. What wounds she received in battle were now bandaged, though he couldn't remember her doing any of that.

This perplexed and scared him more than anything.

Kurama sighed as he ran a hand down his face; she felt her turn toward him and placed her hand over his. Her serene face was more than enough to clear his worries from his mind; finally he decided that it was best to contemplate that in the morning.

Slowly he stood and carefully untangled their hands, tucking hers under the blankets he walked to the door. He stopped just before leaving the room and looked back, the moon shone on the bed illuminating her black hair and making her seem angelic.

He silently wished her sweet dreams and left without making a sound.

* * *

_**So there ya go! Thought i'd torment Kurama and Yuhara a little here. I hope its good, I kept laughing while i wrote this part cuz I'm not that good with umm parts like that. Anywho, thats the first chapter. Please R&R! it makes me happy inside and fuels my inspiration! LOVE ya!**_


	2. Enma and the job!

**_Well there ya go! chapter 2! apparently I write best late at night cuz wow its like uber late here! The lack of reviews kind of makes me sad but oh well. Must move on yes? anywho this one was hard to write since I couldn't find a good picture of Enma and I couldn't remember the name of his personal guard ppl. If anyone knows please tell me so that I fix it. _ ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything outside of my characters and the plot! Everything else belongs to the creater of Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

Yuhara was sleeping peacefully in a deep, hopefully never-ending unconsciousness. That is, until something mentally kicked her from her black reprieve. At first she had tried to ignore it, but whatever it was was determined to wake her at all costs.

She groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes, "Yuhara!" The voice that brought her a second chance earlier now hit her brain like a freight train, startling her so much that as she tried to leap out of the bed the blankets became entangled with her legs and she fell to the floor, using her head as a cushion.

"Ow Ow, what the hell do you want?" she yelled rubbing her now sore, physically as well as mentally, hurting head. As she said this a zipping sound rang through her room as a white hole in her wall suddenly appeared, and with it 4 people dressed in armor appeared through it.

They gave off an air of dignity and complete loyalty, to whom Yuhara did not know. The first two flanked her sides, her heart thudded in her chest as they both looked at her, then at each other before nodding.

All at once the shit hit the fan as simultaneously they grabbed both of her arms and lifted her up. They began moving toward the white hole taking her with them, her mind instantly went into panic mode as it drifted back to her time with Hideyoshi. She didn't want them touching her, let alone dragging her off to god knew where!

Yuhara screamed and struggled with all her might, even going so far as to dig her heels into the floor. All of which didn't impede them in the slightest.

The door to the room suddenly slammed open with a shocked Kurama on the other side, she called out his name in hopes that he would help her. But it was quickly extinguished as one of the two still standing by the hole stepped in front of him, blocking not only her view, but his path.

"What may I ask is Enma's personal guard doing here?" he asked calmly, though this was anything but a calm moment. "Please do not impede our retrieval of the Guardian Yuhara, we are here on classified orders." The man said in a bland tone.

'Personal guard? Enma? What the hell could I have done to make the King of the spirit realm call on me?' her thoughts were spinning in her head at this revelation, so much so that she forgot to fight and got that much closer to the hole that much quicker.

The guards holding her arms stepped back through first, her eyes widened. She quickly looked behind her in hopes that Kurama would help her, her ice blue eyes locked with his emerald ones. It clicked in her mind, he couldn't help her.

'Good to see nothings changed…' she thought as she broke contact with him, she was going in that thing and there was no one and nothing anyone could do to help her. "Yuhara I'll come for you! I promise!" she heard him say as she was pulled fully into the blinding white hole.

For some reason deep down, she believed his words.

* * *

Finally after the blinding trip was over they stepped out into a large corridor, the walls where a faded blue and the floor was so white and clean she could see herself in it. 'Ok Yuhara. You got this; you've handled so much worse.' Though at the moment she couldn't come up with a single moment that compared to this.

They waited for the other two to step from the blinding white hole to begin moving again, she cleared her throat. "Not that I don't love a good show but my panties aren't on the venue today. I can walk on my own." She tried not to sound as annoyed as she felt at this realization but it somehow leaked out, as she was only wearing a long tee shirt and socks, the former of which was currently giving those behind her a nice little peak at the blue panties she wore underneath.

They did another round of look and nod before they released her arms; she rubbed where their hands had held her arms. She held the bottom of her shirt as she stood up so as not to do a full on flash scene, and once it was comfortably hanging around her mid thigh again did she comb a hand through her hair.

The one on her right raised an eyebrow, "What? If I'm gonna be forced to see the King of the spirit realm I might as well look like I didn't just wake up." Once she was sufficed with her hair she looked back at them. "Right! Let's get this show on the road eh boys?"

They did another round of nodding and preceded down the hall, it was gigantic! Like it was made for someone about a 100 times bigger than them, even the doors they passed seemed to go up forever, not even when she craned her neck all the way could she see the top.

The only sound that could be heard was that of the guard's shoes clacking on the floor, she truly pitied anyone that had to keep this place clean. It had to be a pain the ass, and she'd hate to be this person.

She narrowly managed to avoid running into the guards in front of her as they stopped in front of a large door with an insignia on the front, it was in old dialect so she couldn't read exactly what it said.

The men around her suddenly bowed as the door began to open wide, "My lord King Enma. We have brought the Guardian Yuhara as you have requested." One said the doors opened fully revealing a room lit entirely in white with a giant throne in the middle, someone was sitting there with his chin resting on his palm.

"Thank you, now leave us." This person said simply, his voice booming. "As you wish my lord!" the guard said as in unison they stood and proceeded to march back the way they came. 'Obviously they like to do everything together.' She thought as she watched them go.

When they were out of sight it occurred to her that she was now alone, alone with the king of the spirit realm. She turned back to the door unsure of what to do now, "Enter child. We have much to discuss." She nodded as she walked quickly into the room, and true to the cliché the doors slammed shut behind her.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" he said his voice still bland but ringing with power none the less. "Haven't the foggiest. Care to shed a little light on the subject?" she honestly didn't mean to be sarcastic but it tended to leak out in stressful situations.

"You are indeed bold, talking to me like that." She shrugged, "You would know wouldn't you, waking me like that. A simple note would have sufficed." Her eyes widened. 'Crap crap! Shut up!' she was definitely being rude now.

Booming laughter erupted around her, she frowned. The king of spirit world was….laughing? At her?

"Ahh yes! That is why you are a Guardian! They never took so much as an insult lightly." She narrowed her eyes, 'so this was why I was called up here? For _entertainment_?'

"Well if you are quite done, I would like to go now. I'm still tired." She was definitely insulted now, she was no play thing. "I'm afraid we are just getting started here Yuhara." She raised an eyebrow, "Started with what, exactly?"

"How about the fact that I saved you from the brink of death yesterday? Or how you are going to repay my kindness." It took all her will power to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Never once had it occurred to her that King Enma hand been the one to save her that day.

She frowned slightly as the last part hit her, "What do you mean repay?" Enma nodded as he shifted from one hand to the other. "I mean in simple terms; you owe me." Yuhara crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is that? People come back from the dead all the time. Just look at your golden boy. Why is _my_ case different?"

Enma sighed, "Yusuke faced no repayment because died before his time. You my dear were destined to perish that day." She considered this. "So what, you changed destiny?" "In a way yes, but since I kept one soul from being taken I also kept one from being born. So I must repay a price of equal or greater value."

She also considered this, "But wait! What equals a human life?" "Heh, at the moment; nothing. But here you have two options; one, give up something precious to your soul or two, work it off." 'Something precious? But I don't have anything like that. Hell I don't even have a home to go back too.' She thought.

"Since it seems you have nothing precious to give then I have chosen for you to work off your debt." Her eyes widened as her heart slowly sank. "W-work how?"

"You will work with the spirit detective until I decide that you've paid your debt, you will also do solo missions for me that I cannot leave to the spirit detective…." Her heart officially hit the floor, one second she's free from one persons ternary the next she's right back where she started.

She barely picked up on the last part of his little reading, "…And if you can't comply with any of the duties I have assigned you I will have my gift stripped and your soul will be taken to the afterlife, where you will be judged for your indiscretions. Do you accept?"

It truly was useless, what was she going to do? She couldn't refuse him but she also didn't want to work under him for the rest of her life. There was no way out for her, she was forever trapped in this endless cycle of servitude.

"…Yes." She replied shortly. "Good, then turn your attention to the screen on your right. I have a mission for you." She looked up toward her right as a TV screen blasted on, a picture of a young girl no older than 14 appeared on it. Her eyes were a brilliant violet and long jet black hair was parted to the side with short bangs covering on side of her forehead.

"This is Kanna; her official title is the Dark Priestess. She lives in the Black forest in the demon realm with a clan of Tengu warriors." Yuhara's eyes widened, even she had heard of the Tengu. "Ok, so what's your point?" she was slowly loosing her patience with him and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Your mission, track down and kill this girl." That rocked her world, "What? Why?" she yelled clenching her fists. "Your job is to do as I say, not to question me. Now you are dismissed, and I expect this job to be done Yuhara."

* * *

_**Alrighty! Thats that! I hope this was good, and yes I know I left out Enma's description but in the end i decided that he was to important a person to let yuhara see his face. (don't ya just love narcissism?) PLEASE R&R it lets me know that I'm doing a good job. Till next time!**_


	3. New powers and a peaceful touch

**Zomg! I'm so sorry! I got caught up with school stuff, life stuff, and a spyware thingy that I totally spaced this chapter! Pwease forgive meh! Anywho, I hope this chapter makes it all better! I promise to update sooner! **

* * *

Yuhara walked down the white corridor that Enma had shown her. Her mind was reeling with the events that had just taken place, in a matter of minutes she had been stripped of her newfound freedom and charged with the duty of taking another's life.

She leaned on a nearby wall; her breath coming in short bursts as tears began welling up in her eyes. She sniffled as she attempted to wipe away the tears making their way down her cheeks, "damnit" her voice sounded horse and even after she said it she could still feel the pain welling up in her chest.

She turned quickly and slammed her fist into the wall behind her, leaving a gaping hole as a sickening cracking sound resounded around her. The pain that shot up her arm did the trick of distracting her mind from the pain in her chest to the one in her hand.

She honestly couldn't careless whether it was broken or not as she stood there breathing heavily. She couldn't afford to lose it twice in one day, even though she highly doubted it was still night time down on earth.

She dropped to pain-leaden hand to her side and continued to walk forward, it was the only thing left for her to do now that she was once again a prisoner.

Not to long later she saw and door come into view ahead of her, it was a regular sliding door and she could hear very familiar voices coming from behind it.

The pain in her chest intensified as she listened to the voices, she quickly clenched her fist sending a wave of pain through her.

Finally after what seemed like forever Yuhara stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath she reached for the door and… nothing.

She just stood there, hand hanging in mid air.

Was she really ready to face Yusuke and the others? Was she ready to face Kurama? To see the sad looks in their eyes when she told them her mission? Did she have the strength required to go on, should they abandon her?

Her hand dropped to her side as pain once again blossomed in her chest as she thought about that, 'I guess I really don't have a choice now do I? If that is what they choose then I will accept it.' She silently vowed.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding she reached out once again to the door with more determination. The door itself seemed to sense her need to go through because just as she was about to touch it, it opened of its own accord.

On the other side lay a large and true to the color scheme of this place, white office space. In the middle sat a large also white desk with an equally large chair placed behind it. On the far left there was a large flat screen TV, while on the right was a large faded blue couch.

Yuhara walked through the door when a gasp woke her from her ogling. "There you are!" sitting on the blue couch was a sleepy looking Yusuke, with a snoring Kuwabara leaning next to him.

Hiei stood leaning against a wall not far from them, he glanced at her before closing his eyes again. "There, you see? She's back, safe and sound."

The voice came from the chair behind the desk, standing there was a light blue ogre with a balding head and short blonde hairs hanging from his head. The voice didn't seem to belong to him as she continued to walk forward a few more steps.

Sitting in the large chair was a….toddler? she narrowed her eyes in confusion, the pacifier and 'JR' on his forehead were familiar but certainly this couldn't be him….could it?

"Yuhara! Are you alright?" Her eyes scanned over from the toddler to where the red headed fox stood, his eyes wide with concern, obviously due to her dream like stare.

Her eyes followed his movements as he moved from the desk to where she stood, his hair was sticking out in odd directions and he had light circles under his eyes. Even though he looked in distress he seemed inhumanly beautiful.

'Which makes sense as he isn't actually fully human.' She thought as he came to stand in front of her. 'I wonder what happened to make him look so disheveled.' She thought as she stared into his emerald eyes.

He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, causing her to flinch from her dream like stare. "Kurama…. What…what are you all doing here?" Kurama proceeded to take off the jacket he was wearing and placed it over her shoulders.

"Whaddya talkin about? We came cuz we were worried!" Yusuke said with a yawn, the toddler sighed from his chair. "And as I told you before, there was no need to be. My father wouldn't hurt her, she hasn't done anything."

Yusuke yawned again, "Well we wouldn't be in this situation if your pop's learned to call during daylight hours!" This caused him to bump Kuwabara and wake him from his slumber, he in turn shoved Yusuke back and everything started up between them again like normal.

A voice pulled her from the brawl before her, "Are you alright?" Kurama said smiling down at her, she blushed and turned her head away. She was unsure as how to answer that question; physically, her hand hurt like hell. Mentally, well lets just say it wasn't much better.

"Fine." She finally managed to say, "Can we just go now? I'm still really tired." She barely saw him nod before she walking carefully past him as to not bump her hand against his frame.

"Uh, wait just a second Hara-san" his voiced called from behind her when she felt his hand lightly grasp hers, which sent a sudden shot of pain up her arm causing her to yelp rather loudly.

All movement seemed to cease in that moment, as did any previous conversations as all eyes turned toward her. She quickly pulled her hand from Kurama's grasp and cradled it against her chest.

"Hara-san…are you…are you hurt?" she didn't even need to turn to hear the shock in his voice and on his face. "N-no…don't be foolish. We're in Spirit World, how could I possibly get hurt here?" she laughed nervously knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone, as her previous noise let everyone know loud and clear what was the truth.

Still she foolishly hoped that no one would push the matter. She was not that lucky.

"Uh huh. So when are ya actually gonna tell us what happened? Cuz I dunno if you've noticed, but we're not buying it." She considered this, how much did she really want to tell them? She did owe them a lot, and she really didn't want to lie to them if she could help it.

But her more rational side kept saying how they would definitely hate her possibly despise her for the job she was about to take on. A loud gasp brought her from her thoughts as she turned toward the sound.

The toddler-Koenma was staring wide eyed at her trembling slightly, her eyebrow rose in question. "Y-you didn't attack my father did you?" she snorted out a laugh before looking back at him, he was serious.

Did they really think she was that reckless? Then she remembered her recent swan dive into a magic circle that could have killed her. 'So that would be a yes.' She thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid. I merely had an altercation with an immovable object and it just so happened to win." She replied a little annoyed that he had even amused the idea. She could feel Kurama's gaze on her as he measured the truth of her words, Koenma let out relieved sigh.

Yuhara huffed as the silence dragged on, "Are you waiting for me to tell you what happened?" Kurama tilted his head to one side, "Yes that would be quite helpful." She blew out a breath when he said that, obviously she wasn't going to get anymore sleep today.

She hopped up on corner of Koenma's desk, making herself as comfortable as possible without moving her hand. She executed her plan, should she run into this problem.

She rose her uninjured hand slowly bringing up three of her pale fingers, and as expected she was met with gazes of confusion. "three." She sighed. "We can count." Yusuke commented, she slowly turned her half lidded eyes towards his.

"_That_ is how many questions you are allowed to ask me about what happened." She shook her hand lightly to emphasize her point. "Your seriously gonna start messing with us? Just answer the damn question!"

Yuhara rolled her eyes, "Three questions, or none at all." She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to play something like this with them, especially with how little sleep they appeared to have gotten due to her. But she knew she couldn't tell them the whole story…not yet anyway.

She turned back to Kurama, his emerald gaze staring at her still. "Hara-san…" she blushed slightly as her heart skipped a beat in her chest. "Ask…or I'm leaving." She said trying to put as much sternness in her voice as her tired body could manage.

Finally after some agonizing moments, mostly due to the fact that she was exhausted, Kurama sighed and Yusuke grumbled a "Fine." She smiled at this small victory. Her eyes shifted over towards the sound of a light snoring.

Apparently that fight with Yusuke did nothing to lessen Kuwabara's exhausted state of mind; she didn't doubt they all felt the same. Yusuke elbowed him as his sleeping form slid from his side to where Yusuke sat. Kuwabara merely grumbled something unintelligible and slipped back into his blissful slumber.

She kind of envied him, how care-free he could be. No fear of what person lay around the corner, or what would suddenly change everything. She would never admit this out loud but, they were all stronger than her.

How could she possibly go about telling them the horrible truth… that the freedom she had nearly given her life for was once again in the hands of someone else? Someone none of them could fight against.

The pain in her chest came again, it felt like her heart was being squeezed by barb wire and Enma was holding the end. She was falling head first into a pit so deep not even the people standing in front of her could save her.

She was taken from her thoughts as something wet landed on her exposed knee, 'Water?' she reached up and touched her face as something rolled down her cheek. 'Oh god…I'm crying?'

"Hara-san?" she looked up into the eyes of the person in front of her, the pain in her chest seemed to swell even more as she stared into his wide emerald orbs. She could feel more tears make their way down her cheeks as he lifted his hand to touch her.

She jumped from the table, away from his gaze, from his comforting touch she knew she would receive if she stayed. She gripped her shirt above her chest, above the pain as it became worse and worse the more she stood their and cried.

She was aware of a light around her, of her hair being blown around. But she didn't care, all she wanted was for her not to be here. To be in front of them as she cried, for them to see her at her weakest.

Yuhara vaguely heard her name being called through the wind, but the pain just seemed to get worse the more their voices reached her ears. Finally it became to much, and as she lost consciousness she made one last desperate wish before everything became dark; "I just want to go home."

* * *

Kurama stood there dumbfounded.

The white light and wind that had suddenly appeared from around Yuhara just seemed to get worse the more she cried. He couldn't even get close enough to help her, as the wind kept not just him but everyone at bay.

Was this her Guardian powers awakening again? He watched as she gripped that same place above her chest with both hands. Was she hurt?

Suddenly there was a voice, it sounded like hers. But she did not open her mouth Yuhara had gone stock still as she stood in the eye of the storm. It echoed a single sentence over and over around him.

"_I just want to go home…"_

White wings seemly made completely of light sprouted from her back, wrapped around her body and like a puff of smoke completely evaporated. The wind slowly died down and as Kurama looked to where the raven haired girl once stood, he was shocked to see nothing.

Not even a hint that she was ever there.

"W-what the hell was that?" Yusuke said standing, Kuwabara stood not far from him, awoken by the sudden change in weather. "I-I'm not quite sure Yusuke. But if that voice we heard was correct, then I know where she might be."

They gave him confused stares but nodded as they all headed out, Kurama leading the way.

* * *

Kurama barely let the elevator door open before he was charging down the hall to the door he knew would lead him to her.

He wasn't even sure himself why he had this desperate need to be next to her again, his skin was itchy like spiders were crawling under his skin and his heart skipped a beat at the very thought of her not being there.

He felt the stares on his back from his friends, but at the moment couldn't care enough about what they thought until _after_ he found Yuhara. After he was sure she was safe and sound.

He pulled a key out of his pocket and jammed it into the door as his heart hammered in his chest. The lock clicked and the door opened with a slight turn of the knob, it swung open to reveal his entryway.

Everything was normal; a mirror on the left with a small table under it that held a dish for his keys. Another pair of his shoes along with the boots Yuhara had been wearing.

Kurama let out a long sigh of relief at what he saw next; Yuhara on the step curled into herself slightly, sleeping contently. Unhurt and completely safe.

He heard other relieved sounds from behind him, but he didn't give them much thought as he approached her form and gently ran a hand through her hair.

The itching and desperation immediately went away as he was filled with contentment, a sudden peace.

"We should let her rest before asking for details on her met and greet." Yusuke announced as he turned to leave. The others agreed and left not long after that, soon it was just himself, the sleeping Yuhara and Hiei.

Kurama gently wiped away the tear tracks on her face, he knew Hiei was staring but he didn't care. He had never felt this sense of peace before, and he didn't want it to end.

"She won't be here forever. She's going to have to leave eventually; I do hope your not getting attached or having _feelings_ toward this girl." "I know Hiei, and I will not stop her should that time come. You don't have to worry about me having feelings; you and I both know that can never happen."

Hiei merely hummed a response before he disappeared leaving Kurama alone with her again; gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room.

All the while wondering about the truth of his words.

* * *

**Well thats that! I hope this chapter gives you an insight into Yuhara's new blooming powers, and Kurama's fledgling feelings for her. Like i said before I promise to update soon! So please R&R? It makes me happy inside and says that I'm doing awesome! Happy New Years all! Lotsa LOVE :D**


	4. Tombstone

**_OOOOKIEEE! So as promised here is the next chapter. I was kinda dissapointed by the lack of reviews and hits on the last chapter but...oh well! Can't win em all can ya? hahaha anywho enough about my ehh-ness! Hope you like it! Bold letters mean song lyrics! I OWN NOTHING, but my plot and my OC! Everything else belongs to their respective owners._**

**_In other words please don't sue me! :3_**

* * *

Floating.

That's what her body felt like when she came into consciousness again, herself seemingly suspended in water. It was quiet, except for the glug of bubbles going past her head.

"W-Where am I?" Her voice seemed to echo around her, slowly she opened her eyes, and everything around her was blue. A soft and gentle blue, like water she had seen in some travel magazines on Kurama's coffee table.

Her hair swished around her head as the water suddenly shifted, she felt another presence with her, behind her. She was unable to turn as her body seemed to have lost the ability to move in this floating world.

"Who are you?" this new person's voice echoed just like her own, the voice sounded feminine and so very sad. "My name is, Yuhara….Where are we?"

"We are….in a special place. A place that's magic is very powerful, it called me in many moons ago when I was weak and I have been unable to escape. Did it call you in as well?"

Now that Yuhara thought about it, how _did _she get here? The last thing she remembered was the horrible pain in her chest, and the tears she had shed. Thinking about that only brought up more thoughts of what had happened prior to that incident.

Of what she was ordered to do…. Of the life was she ordered to take.

"I-I do not know…" she replied staring into the blue abyss before her, right now though she couldn't care less about the worries of the past. A feeling of peace and relaxation came over her, feelings she hadn't felt in a very very long time.

She let out a sigh of relief as these feelings washed over her, like the water around her had somehow entered her soul and revived it.

"Then you must wake up. If you do not, you will not be able to do what you are meant to do."

The water around her shifted again, as the waters current around her seemed to have shifted. It was strong, and pulled her body toward wherever it was headed. The current turned her body so that it pulled her back first, "Wait! What am I supposed to do?" her eyes widened as she looked at the face belonging to the voice.

The voice that had been so sad, it somehow seemed familiar to her. Like she had seen it before, but the name was just out of reach. The girl before her had jet black hair with bangs covering the side of her forehead, and her eyes where a deep amethyst color with specs of emerald green like her eyes couldn't decide which color to choose.

"Do not fear we will meet again Yuhara. It is then that you will make your decision, and all will be made clear."

Yuhara's body was drawn into the current and away from the sad girl; she reached for her, in hopes of getting more answers. To get to her explain what she knew, but she just seemed to get carried farther and farther away until darkness once again consumed her.

* * *

Yuhara's body shot up from her position on the bed; pulled from that wonderful peace filled world and forced back into the crap she called her life. She blinked; her breath coming in short bursts as she struggled to find her bearings again.

It was dark….the only thing she could see was the bed she was currently lying in which was illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window. A window from the room Kurama had given her to use.

It was quite except for the sound of crickets chirping outside, and the sound of light snoring coming from, she could only assume, was Kurama asleep in his own bedroom.

Having successfully regained her composure she stretched her heavy limbs and was satisfied by the crack her joints made. She tossed the blankets aside, and stood from the bed.

She noticed her legs were quite warm in comparison to earlier, as she looked down she realized that instead of just a shirt that Kurama had let her borrow she was now wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats.

'Kurama must have put these on me while I was asleep.' She blushed as the thought came to mind. She walked quietly over to the desk and looked at the digital clock on top; 3:10 am.

She sighed; she had slept through the whole day. Yuhara was sure she wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

She placed her hand on the desk for support as she contemplated what to do next when she felt something under her hand. As she moved it she found a yellow sticky note stuck to the desk, on it written in Kurama's script was

"Dinner is in the fridge; please help yourself whenever you wake up."

At the thought of food her stomach grumbled in response, which made her think back to the last meal she had…. Roughly two days ago it would be. Her stomach growled louder then, almost like a beast begging for scraps.

She rubbed her stomach and silently told her body to 'Shut it' as she was on her way to take care of that little issue. She was satisfied as it only let out another low rumble before she turned and quietly slipped out of her room and tip toed down the stairs.

Still tip toeing she went into the kitchen and flipped on the light switch, she had to block her eyes from the sudden blinding light. It was only after she finished wiping the resulting spots out of her eyes did she figure it was a bad idea.

In the light she saw a makeshift cast around her hand, this also had Kurama's scrawl on it," Try not to hurt yourself again. "She smiled slightly before returning to the job at hand. (No pun intended.)

After checking the stairs to make sure she didn't wake him did she head for the fridge, it was a regular fridge white in color with two doors. Upon inspection she found that the one door on the left opened into the freezer.

She opened the other side and glanced at the contents; a half empty jug of milk, some orange juice, eggs, cheese, a head of lettuce, some thawing chicken, and a plate with her name written on it in black letters.

Yuhara pulled it from its place as a can of something seemed to roll out from behind it; it was a can of iced tea and written on it was her name. She smiled; Kurama really did seem to think of everything.

She pulled the can along with the plate out and closed the fridge, she thanked her lucky stars that the microwave was relatively quiet as it reheated the food, when it was done she took it and the tea into the living room and sat on the couch nearest to the TV set.

After placing her items on the coffee table in front of her did she pick up the remote, she considered for a moment if she even should turn on the thing, but silence around her was slowly making her go mad.

So after deciding she placed one finger on the power button and another on the volume button and pressed. A slight clicking noise was made as it turned on and filled the room with light; she wasn't even sure what it was she was watching.

She quickly turned the volume down to were even she could barely hear it; it seemed like a story….but there was music along with it. The pictures seemed to be in only black and white.

It wasn't only that that had her mesmerized; it was the women's voice. It was…enchanting, maybe more so than her beauty. She seemed so sad…her long black curly hair cascaded down her back as she lay she walked around a fountain, her wrists and feet tied in cloth.

"**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…"**

Her voice sang of tears, of being tired, and pain. Things she was well aware of as she watched in silence,

"**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..."

The chorus continued once more as the song ended, it amazed her how this person, whom she had never met knew exactly how she seemed to feel. This also reminded her about her time underground with Hideyoshi.

She had spent so long with him; fighting, training, working toward his goal of ultimate power. She had long sense forgotten how beautiful music was, how it could touch your soul and say exactly what one wanted to say, but with so few words.

This brought her farther back into her somewhat strange history….

_Yuhara, age 7, sat at the piano staring intently at the music her mother had placed in front of her. "Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." _

"_Well? Don't just stare at it. You won't learn by staring at the page." Her mother's harsh tone was demanding, as the woman was known for her patience at least, not with her daughter._

_Reluctantly Yuhara placed her hands on the keys and slowly began to play the song, it was difficult and she messed up many times before her mother slapped her hands with the baton leaving ugly red slashes on them. _

_She winced and removed her hands from the keys, "__**Why**__ can't you get it right? My friends will be here soon for tea and they are expecting this song!" Yuhara stared blankly at her red hands. _

"_I-I'm sorry mother. I promise I will get it right…" she went to return her fingers to the keys, only to have them slapped away by the baton again. "NO! You useless child! It must be perfect! I cannot believe __**you**__ came out of my body!"_

_The words tore at her heart, a tiny tear drop fell from her eye and landed on a key she even attempted to hide a sniffle, but much too late. Her mother had noticed, as the next thing she knew she was on the floor her cheek stinging._

"_There will be no crying young lady! Now stand up and __**get it right! **__You troublesome child!" _

The sound of her stomach growling brought her from the rest of that horrific day; she carefully picked up one of the dumplings and popped it into her mouth. Needless to say, the rest of that particular day kind of snowballed as she had to get stitches on her hands and wear gloves to hide the marks her mother gave her.

She rubbed her hand in remembrance; she winced as she pressed to hard on her now injured hand. She ate a few more dumplings before she had had enough of whatever she was watching.

She changed it to a channel she knew, World News Network.

At least she could catch up on what was going on in the world, she chose a good time too, because they were just getting finished with the weather here in Japan. Next would be current affairs, followed by business and blah blah blah…

She was really only interested in one of those things; Current affairs.

As the weatherman's screen switched over to a reporter standing in a cemetery not far from here hold an umbrella in one hand. Yuhara hadn't even noticed it was raining as she glanced out of the balcony window.

She turned back to the TV as the reporter said something that caught her attention, "We are here today with the mourning parents of Yuhara Hayashi." The camera turned toward the images of the people who were once her parents.

Her father, Akira Hayashi, was holding her mother, Aki Hayashi. Both had had black hair and wore dark suits. The camera turned back toward the reporter as she approached her father. "Tell me sir, how long has it been since your daughter was killed?"

Aki sniffled slightly, "It has been 6 years since that day when our beloved daughter was brutally murdered." The reporter nodded, "Tell us sir, why do you hold this ceremony every year?"

Aki spoke this time, "We do this in hopes that no one will forget my daughter, and in hopes that her killer will be caught."

Yuhara stared at them, into their eyes as they said these things. She saw it, deep in their hearts not even they believed what they were saying. But it was well rehearsed and seemed to have even the reporter fooled.

She looked at the name of the cemetery before she jumped up from the couch and quietly creeped up the stairs again, opened the closet in her room and pulled out a black skirt she assumed belonged to the girl who used to live her.

She grabbed a matching black long sleeve shirt with a white cross and red angel wing design on the back. She even managed to dig up the knee high boots she was wearing the other day.

After she had dressed and put her hair in a pony tail she went to close the closet only to find something else she would need. Beautiful neoclassical coats with a lace trim around the back waist.

She slipped it on and zipped up the front, as she smoothed out the front she realized something was in the pocket. She pulled out its contents, a tube of deep red lip stick and a pair of sun glasses.

'Perfect. These will hide my identity perfectly.' She thought as she put them on and quietly slipped back out and down the stairs. She listened to see if she had awoken Kurama, she hadn't.

She grabbed his keys from the hook and slipped out the front door.

* * *

The cemetery itself wasn't such a bad place, but she supposed the scenery was more for show then for actually burying someone other than themselves. It was a large one, with rolling hills and row after row and well kept tombstones, and mausoleums with eerie angel statues with frozen expressions.

Almost like something you would see in a ghost movie, her parents had chosen a good place to put hers, a short walk from the main road and directly across from a blooming sakura tree. That was about all the credit she was going to give them on this one.

Yuhara had intended on crashing the media-fest, ultimately exposing the horrible truth. But as she came closer to the cemetery, she began to wonder…

What's the point?

Would exposing them truly make her feel better? Or just make her feel worse by sinking down to their level?

Either way she just decided to wait and watch from a nearby tree, as they finished with the interview and a few people stopped by to pay their condolences, even brought flowers to place around her tombstone, one person even brought a teddy bear.

She could almost laugh at their pointless act, sure a few looked generally sorry to think that she was dead but others… they had obviously been bought. Because that's what her parents were good at, spending money.

She moved from her place by the tree as they greeted the last of the "mourners", she walked up to them and just studied them as they spoke to the person ahead of her.

Her father looked pretty much the same; black hair, dark brown eyes that seemed to be perpetually tired, and a face that mirrored what his job entitled. He was a CEO of a company that distributed goods in and out of Japan, a job that required he be tough as he had to deal with all kinds of people.

She had always wondered weather it was really the job or the stress of his bad gambling streak.

Her mother on the other hand wasn't so lucky; you couldn't see it in her hair, which was recently dyed by the scent she was picking up on the wind, but if you got close enough you, would see the bags she tried to hide with concealed under her eyes, or the winkles she had around her face. The years had not been kind.

This, in Yuhara's opinion was great. _Exactly_ what she deserved for what she did. This gave Yuhara an idea on what to do once she talked to them.

Not long after she had walked up was it her turn, she was the last of the people there for the ceremony. Which was also good, she didn't want an audience for what she was about to do now.

"Thank you for coming, how did you know our daughter?" her mother asked in her fake tone she used when speaking to strangers, it even came with an equally fake smile. _Yay._

She smiled back as best she could, strangely enough she wasn't nervous. She was oddly calm, calm because one, they didn't recognize her, and two because she figured how fun this was going to be.

"Oh me and her were practically sisters." She managed to hold back a small giggle, "there's just one thing that's been bugging me."

They looked at her quizzically; she merely walked past them and sat on the tombstone with her name etched on it. "How long did you think you would be able to keep it a secret?"

Pure shock ran through their features before they regained themselves slightly, "W-what do you mean?" her father said stuttering slightly, his normally gruff voice straining.

She kept the smile on her face, this was too much fun!

"I think you do actually. You both know _exactly_ what I mean, did you really think you could keep it under wraps with money and threats?" she let out a small laugh, her father just glared while her mother kept the look of shock her shoulders shaking slightly.

"I wonder what would happen if I just 'accidently' leaked this to the press? Oh you would be crucified I'm sure… your assets, clients…everything would be dragged through the mud with you."

"Y-you're crazy! We have no idea what you're talking about!" she narrowed her eyes even though they couldn't be seen through the sunglasses she was wearing, but waved off their comment. "Of course not! But you know what makes me really pissed? That you had the _audacity_ to go about and _pretend _that you gave even an ounce about her well being, even this sham of a ceremony is complete _crap!"_

"H-how much do you want?" she laughed again, loud this time. "Oh I'm not after your money… in fact I'm not even after your reputations." Her mother answered this time, having broken from her shocked trance.

"T-then what the hell do you want?" she was physically trembling, she was scared. That was exactly where Yuhara wanted her, she walked closer toward them so she could whisper and still be heard by both.

"To see you both _burn in hell..."_

She laughed again as she stomped on some flowers before walking past them, she walked the path a little ways down before she heard her mother shout at her; "We'll have you killed!"

Now _that_ was funny! She replied as loudly as she could; "Go ahead and _try mother dear!"_ before she blew them a kiss and continued to walk down the path, smiling all the way.

* * *

**_Well there ya go! Hope you liked it! Wasn't sure about some parts but I thought it came out alright. So as always; R&R and even if you don't do the last part just remember one thing!_**

**_I still love ya! :3_**


	5. Endless Troubles

_**Hello! Sorry this took so so long! I feel so bad! T-T I had so many things to do, a funeral, a vacation, followed by College troubles...*sigh* But i am determined to get this story out to all of you who have kept up so far! So I made this one somewhat longer than the others as an apology for making you wait so so so long! So without further adeu...**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY CHARACTERS AND THE THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF YU YU HAKUSHO! **_

* * *

Yuhara decided not to go back to Kurama's, even though he was probably worried, which was sweet. But she dared not go back with the smirk that was currently adorning her face. She couldn't help it; she had actually stood up to her parents.

A tiny part of her thought that she was probably no better than most of the people she had come into contact with in her life, but another, stronger, part of her thought 'If you're going to hell anyway, you might as well cause some while you're here.'

The sun had yet to come out from behind the clouds, even though it was after 10. Still since she wasn't sure who from the Black Black Club could be looking for her, if at all, she put the sunglasses back on her face as she made her way through the mid-morning crowd of people on their way to work, school, or the market.

She currently sat at a outdoor café watching said people go about her day, even now it amazed her how even after everything that had happened to her, everything that had been taken, people still went about their day.

Completely unaware of the world hidden behind the curtain of shadows and deceit, and those that were somewhat aware chose to ignore it as if it were nothing but a trick of the mind. Something one would put under the category of something one should never speak of.

They lived their lives in complete and utter ignorance, and she wished more than anything to be one of them.

She waved off the waitress again as she suggested Yuhara get something more than the cup of ice water in front of her, which was the only free thing on the menu. Truthfully she wanted something more, but just did not have the funds to get such a thing.

'Might as well not dwell on it,' she thought as she turned her mind toward the one thing she really didn't want to think about. 'How am I supposed to find this girl? It's not like I have a key to the door leading to Demon World…I wonder if there is another way around this whole 'killing' thing?' she sighed.

'Somehow I don't think so…' she blew out an aggravated breath as she got up and left her half finished drink behind, sending a silent apology to the waitress that she couldn't afford to tip her bothersome self.

She stuffed her hands into the pocket of her coat as she walked through the crowd, as she walked her ears became numb from the wind that began to blow. She quickly pulled the hair tie from her hair, she felt it come cascading down her back as she shook her head to pry the locks from their previous resting point.

She wasn't exactly sure weather it looked good or not, then she vaguely noticed some of the men around her turn a shade of red. Her eyes widened at the sudden notice and she quickly made her way away from the area.

Yuhara had to rub her arms as the thought of the looks those guys gave her looked so similar to _his_ when he…she had to shake her head hard. 'I so don't want to think about _that _or what he _did_ ever again.'

But somehow she knew that what he did, and what he took from her could never be put back. She knew she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

A chill suddenly ran down her spine as she was walking, she looked around expecting to hear someone cry out as a demon attacked them. But everything was just as it had been when her mind wandered.

Yuhara wanted to pay it no more mind, but something inside her, deep down told her to look across the street. She felt dread build in the pit of her stomach as she began to turn her head, whatever, or whoever it was, was calling to her.

There across the street stood a man clad from head to toe in white, even his hair seemed an unnatural shade of white. His skin stood out in contrast as it was a light cinnamon color. He leaned against the building, arms crossed, his eyes closed.

Yuhara felt the mark on her back shoulder, the Roman numeral 13; begin to burn as if it were on fire as she looked at this man. Yet no one but her seemed to notice him, the people around him almost seemed to walk through him.

His eyes suddenly opened as if he just felt her eyes on his skin, they were a dull shade of silver. The pain from her mark seemed to intensify as they stared at each other for another five seconds before a smirk crossed his features and he turned and walked away.

Anger rose up in her chest, 'what the hell?' without thinking she ran across the busy road, keeping the strange man's white trench coat in her view. A loud sound broke her from her stupor as she turned and saw a red sports car honking its horn as it came toward her.

Her eyes widened, a black shadow appeared in front of her and she yelped as it grabbed her just as the car would have made contact with her. Next thing she knew she was on top of a nearby roof looking down at what would have been her death scene.

"Your more trouble than your worth you know that?" said an annoyed voice from below her. She turned and looked straight into the face of the fire demon, Hiei. His garnet eyes looking both annoyed and bored at her.

She quickly regained her footing as he slipped his arm from around her waist, "Thanks… That could have been nasty." She saw him nod slightly, "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out….doing whatever it is you do?"

She wasn't quite sure what he usually did, but she also figured she didn't want to find out. Hiei crossed his arms but didn't answer, "Way to go there Hiei! Now that's what I call getting two birds with one stone!" a voice suddenly said from behind her, she turned to find a blue haired girl in a kimono on what looked to be a floating paddle flying behind her.

Yuhara blinked, 'who the heck is this girl? She obviously knows Hiei, a friend maybe?' "Oh hey there hun! Name's Botan, official reaper!" Yuhara just continued to stare at this strange girl in front of her.

"Umm nice to meet you? Can I ask what the both of you are doing here?" the blue haired girl's smile only seemed to increase, "Why to get you of course! We've been looking high and low for you missy! And let me tell you, you are a hard person to find!"

She nodded, "And what pray tell do you need with me?" she said with more irk in it than intended. "We came to find you of course." Said a more familiar voice, one that made her heart stop just hearing it.

She turned and standing below her on the lower part of the roof was Kurama, behind him was a gate similar to the one she had been pulled through earlier. "I see…" she walked over to where the ladder was supposed to be, only to look down and find it rusted beyond repair.

She sighed, 'looks like I'm gonna have to jump.' Kurama appeared beneath her, "It's to dangerous if you jump by yourself. Let me catch you." She widened her eyes as she sat on the ledge, she had a moment of 'would he really catch me?'

Kurama seemed to sense her hesitation, "Trust me. Just like you did before." She sighed again, 'yeah good argument Kurama. The difference between then and now is that I'm not dying!'

He held out his arms for her as he stared straight into her eyes, in his emerald green ones she saw nothing but the truth that he wouldn't let her fall. She nodded, and steeling her nerves let herself fall from the edge.

She yelped as his arms wrapped around her waist and back just before she hit the ground, she heard him chuckle. He was warm and smelled of roses, it made her feel safe. "You can open your eyes now." She blushed as she realized she had closed her eyes.

She quickly removed his arms from around her and stepped away, immediately missing the warmth that she had obtained in his arms. "S-so what do you need?" she couldn't look at him as she said this.

"Koenma needs to see us right away. He's got a mission for us apparently." She rolled her eyes, 'of course…wait a second.' She turned, "What the hell do you mean 'we'? Last time I checked, your Spirit Detective stuff, has nothing to do with me. And I have no interest in changing that now."

She intended to walk away but she found that annoying blue haired girl blocking her path, "Actually that's not quite true my dear. Just come with us and we will explain everything!"

She glanced behind her, Kurama was still standing there. 'So they are trying to force my hand. Figures.' She narrowed her eyes, "Get out of my way. I have no interest in your 'missions.' I'm not like you; I want nothing to do with helping people live their ignorant lives. "

She said this this as much disdain as she could manage, she hated being backed into a corner and wouldn't stand for it. Not anymore.

She felt a hand on her arm, she turned and placed the edge of her bow against Kurama's neck. "_Let go."_ Calm remained over Kurama's features as she did this, they stared into one another's eyes for a time.

Yuhara was the first to break contact as she blew out an aggravated breath and lowered her bow, "This is stupid…" Kurama didn't say anything but his eyes became softer as he continued to peer at her.

Rolling her eyes she stepped around him, intent on the shinning portal behind him. "Hara-chan…" her heart did a damned flip as he said her name, but she ignored it and stepped through the portal.

* * *

A sense of vertigo took over her as she passed between the dimensions to Spirit World, but her stomach was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was more concentrated on the anger that had now built up inside her, only this time she had an actual person to focus it on.

'How dare that jerk pull that with me? I'm not a freaking child! First he says to trust him then he goes and puts me in a corner! UGH!' She crossed her arms to keep from punching the next person she would see on the other side of this ride.

Not a minute later her boots landed on solid ground and she was once again the office of Koenma, Prince of Spirit World. Said toddler sat behind his giant desk, which honestly made her wonder what he was trying to make up for…

"Jeeze! It's about time! Why are you always making us wait?" Yusuke said from the couch she had seen him on earlier, she made herself smile at his joking tone, "Always like to be fashionably late Yusuke, maybe you should try it sometime."

He stuck his tongue out at her, she turned her attention toward the toddler sitting in the oversized chair. "Alright baby face, how did you find me and what the hell do you want?" she asked as politely as she could. And by the look on his face she figured she failed.

"In answer to your first question; it was with my monitoring system." He pointed to the large flat screen hooked up to the wall behind it. On it was the street she was just on, apparently no one found it strange that she had just seemed to vanish after almost being hit, because they all were going about their day as if nothing had happened.

Then she got an idea, "Can you rewind and fast forward it?" he considered this for a second, "Rewind yes, but fast forward no. Why do you ask?" she saw the remote for it lying next to him, she swiped it and turned toward the screen.

"H-hey! You can't take that! That's property of Spirit World and I'm the only one allowed to use it!" she heard him yell at her, but she chooses to ignore it as she pressed the backwards arrow.

The people on the screen began moving backwards along with the cars until she finally saw herself move from the street to the sidewalk, she stopped it just before she had backed out of frame and hit play.

Yuhara felt everyone's gazes on her as she watched the screen, 'I have to know if I actually saw that.' Even though the burning mark was a clear indicator she needed another look.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched herself pause, then look toward the other side of the street. She waited a till she had started moving across the street before she paused it, she noticed the red sports car come into frame also but ignored that.

Turning toward Koenma she asked, "Can this thing zoom?" he kept his mouth shut and she could feel her anger rising again. "What are you looking for?" Kuwabara asked from behind her.

She didn't exactly want to tell them, but she figured she had no choice. She pointed to the side of the street where she saw the man in white, "There. Someone was standing there, and I want to see his face again. I'm not sure why, but when I first sensed him, the mark on my shoulder started burning."

Kurama and Hiei had appeared and were now standing against a wall not far from her, Kurama walked up and held out his hand. "May I?" Yuhara really didn't want to be talking to him, let alone having him stand next to him. But right now, he was the her only hope.

She didn't look at him as she placed the remote in his hand, she watched the screen as it zoomed and cleaned the pixilation from the picture. She gasped at what she saw, "Hara-san….no one in white is there."

Needless to say, she was mortified as she stared at the screen. There were frozen passerbies but not the man she had seen. "T-that can't be…I-I saw him…" She turned and kicked the wall cursing.

It didn't matter to her if she looked like a child, she _saw him_ there! It had to of been real, the pain wasn't something had imagined!

Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder; she shook it off and leaned against the wall. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." 'I'll find him. He has something to do with me, I can feel it.' She unconsciously touched her mark as she thought this.

When she looked up again everyone was still staring at her, she rolled her eyes. "Why did you call us here baby face? More over, why did I have to join in?" she was annoyed, angry, and hurt. And let it all show in her voice, this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Koenma cleared his throat, "W-well…It has been decided that you will help out Yusuke and his team until further notice…" she scoffed, "I already told him my stand point on that." She pointed to Kurama, "I have no interest in helping people live their ignorant lives."

"Yes, well just think of it as a temporary position until we found out more about your kind, and your abilities." She thought this over, 'finding out more about the Guardians would help. The only thing I really know about them is the story I read when I was a little girl.' She nodded her approval.

"Good now that that's settled, I have a mission for you all. It was a special request by an old friend of mine from the Tengu army." She raised an eye brow at the mention of the Tengu.

"About five years ago, a priestess named Kanna took up the official role of High Priestess of Demon world." A shiver ran down Yuhara's spine, "The Tengu clan live with her in the Dark Forest, recently though strange occurrences have begun happening within the forest."

Koenma had a picture of said place appear on the screen, the whole thing was covered in a layer of ice and snow. Yuhara had never actually seen the forest itself but knew that it shouldn't look that way, not without a reason. Next appeared the very same picture of Kanna that Enma had shown her.

"Ooook….Will you get to point already?" sighed Yusuke, "Well I've brought in two witnesses from the scene to go into more detail of this mission." As he said this, a man with black hair that stuck up in places on the top of his head and blue streaks through his hair, his eyes shared the same color as his hair.

He wore a traditional purple kimono with a pale blue robe over it, around his waist red spirit beads hung over his sash. She couldn't see his wings, but sensed his Tengu descent and power.

At his side was what looked to be a black wolf, the only difference being that this particular animal was fairly larger than any regular wolf, and on it's back it had what looked to be folded wings.

As Yuhara stared into its deep purple eyes she felt as if it could see straight into her soul, it made her rather uncomfortable. But more than that she felt a sort of familiarity with this animal, like she had seen it once before. She slid her eyes to the other side of the room, but could still feel its eyes on her as they entered the room.

"Takahiro, it's good to see you again." Koenma said stand up in his chair, not that it did much for his height in that form. The man, Takahiro, bowed before speaking. "Yes, though I wish it were under better circumstances." Koenma nodded.

Takahiro turned to them, when he saw Hiei though he stopped. Slowly he approached him, "Master Hiei, it has been a while. I did not know you were apart of this team Koenma has gathered." Hiei nodded, "Has something happened to Lady Kanna?" he asked calmly, but his eyes portrayed a whole other emotion.

'That's different…' Thought Yuhara as she stared at them, "I fear so, but first allow me to introduce ourselves, to your companions." Hiei tensed slightly but in the end consented. Takahiro turned back to them, "My name is Takahiro Shouhei," he bowed to them as he said this.

"My companion here is Fenris, he is both my partner in battle and Lady Kanna's familiar." The wolf sat on its haunches and swept its gaze across each of them before coming to rest back on Yuhara's. 'A familiar, Interesting.'

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you both. Now can we get to the point?" Yuhara smirked at this, she had only known him for a few days but she could already tell he wasn't the most patient of people to be around. "Yeah, you know we ain't got all day!" Kuwabara was of course not far behind in that category.

"Of course, forgive me. You see I have been at Lady Kanna's side since before she took her title. I know her, the way she acts, her emotions, everything. So when a stranger came to the temple and asked to meet with the Lady privately I felt something was wrong." A picture of the temple came onto the screen, it like the forest, was covered in ice.

"I protested strongly against her meeting with this person, but she insisted it had to be done. Inside the forest, not far from the temple there is a lake, this is where she met with this stranger. Many hours passed and still we did not receive word from the Priestess or the stranger. Suddenly a light burst from the area around the lake and engulfed the forest."

"When we were able to see again the whole forest had gone from its former manner to its icy state. The Priestess returned shortly after and said that this was an affect from the stranger entering the forest. But that she had taken care of this person and sent them away, and the effects wouldn't be permanent."

His expression changed as he continued into his story; "But the effects continued and seemed to get worse everyday. Even the way the Priestess acted seemed to change; her heart seemed to have disappeared as she suddenly began discussing plans of entering the Human World. My men disapproved, but because of this they were turned to ice! The Tengu do not easily scare, nor do we betray the person we have promised our loyalty too. But I fear that the Priestess now inhabiting the temple is not our Priestess, we feel that something may have happened between her and this stranger and somehow she took on the form of my beloved Lady Kanna."

"Can't you just corner this fake and make it tell you were the real one is?" Yusuke asked, Yuhara answered, "No they can't. Tengu are fiercely loyal to their master's, so once they swear their fealty to another they cannot break it. Even if said person is not the real thing, as long as this person holds the Priestesses form they cannot attack her, nor can they appose her will for very long."

Yusuke nodded, "So what makes this guy different?" Hiei answered this time, "He is the Head of the Tengu clan, he can move about freely because Kanna gave him the will to do so, as she did with all of them."

Yusuke raised an eye brow, "Well, well, and how do you know so much about the Priestess Hiei? You and her have a thing? Didn't know you were into younger girls!" Hiei just rolled his eyes, 'Maybe Yusuke isn't such an idiot. That could explain why he is acting so strange.' Yuhara thought, Hiei glared at her, having heard her thoughts.

She spoke through her mind knowing her would hear her, 'Oh don't be so demure, I'm not going to tell anyone so don't give me the stink eye.' He just rolled his eyes again and turned back to Takahiro.

"So you see? I have come to you all today to ask for your help, both to find the real Lady Kanna and to help me rid our temple of this imposter. Please my clan and I would be greatly in your debt if you helped us." He bowed again as he said this.

She looked at Yusuke and the others, it was obvious what they were going to do, despite what Yusuke may say or Hiei wouldn't reveal, they were going to help this girl. 'So how the hell can I go behind their backs and kill the one thing they are trying to save?' she thought glumly.

"Of course we'll help you! Just tell us when and were you want us! We'll make this imposter wish they had never even born!" Yusuke said with conviction, Kuwabara agreed equally while Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads. Yuhara just sighed heavily in her heart, 'Enma you bastard, you knew this was going to happen. This damned mission just got a lot more difficult.'

"Alright everyone, due to Yuhara's injuries I will give you another day to prepare and rest. Then I want you all back here by the next afternoon so you can depart to the Demon world." Everyone nodded before dispersing.

* * *

Yuhara could feel a migraine coming on as she lightly gripped the bridge of her nose, 'Damn it all!' she thought not for the first time since departing from Koenma's office. They had all gone through the portal and ended up in some park, while the others discussed the particulars and fought over trivial shit she had made her escape.

Now she leaned against the base of a tree as she thought over everything she had heard, "This is just fucking great…" Footsteps behind her made her jump and charge her arrow, instead of a demon however, Kurama stepped out.

She rolled her eyes as she lowered her bow, "Do you have a death wish or something?" he smiled slightly, "You couldn't kill me." She raised an eye brow, "That a promise or something?" he chuckled, "Something like that. What's on your mind, you seem troubled."

She rolled her eyes again, "Do us both a favor and don't pretend like you give a shit about me." He frowned, "When have I ever given you the impression that I do not care for your well being?"

Yuhara scoffed, "Please, the whole 'Trust me, I'm your buddy' routine, then you turn around and push me to make me do what you want. Excuse me if I don't reserve the right to be a little angry about that."

"Hara-san believe me, I never meant to make you feel like I had boxed you in. Please you must believe me." He reached out to her; she stepped back and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's funny, when I first met Hideyoshi, after my parents gave me to him, he said something very similar." She looked right into his eyes as she said this, "Right before he beat me with a baseball bat for losing a fight against a bug demon. While attack wasn't the same, the effect is still there. I trusted him, like I did you, until he taught me better."

When she was done she turned her back to him, "Hara-san…" she shook her head, and even though he couldn't see it. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"So thanks for teaching me that everyone is exactly the same in this world Kurama, it was a real eye opener." When no response came, she walked away.

* * *

**_Whew! Well there ya go! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked super super hard it on. So if you have any questions or concerns or even suggestions feel free to PM me. Oh and please R&R! Much love! ={D_**


	6. Beginning of the end?

__

**Hello again! Well I'm happy to say that i finally finished another chapter! YAY ME! Anywhu, this one was a little difficult to write and may be a little difficult to read due to so many POV changes in this one. I'm hoping that you all will be able to catch em and i tried to make them as seamless as possible but hey, nobody is perfect right? Ok no more stalling! I present chapter 6 of the Dark priestess!**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT! THE REST BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF YU YU HAKUSHO! **

* * *

_The sky was clouded over, the trees around them whistled and moaned as the wind blew through the branches. Two figures stood among the trees each facing one another, a female wearing a sapphire colored kimono with a mid-thigh length and eyes the color of amethyst with specs of emerald green. _

_The other was a man, with short black hair that stuck up and few strands of wispy hair that served as bangs, he stood there in a black robe a sword holstered to his side, hands in his pockets. Garnet eyes staring emotionlessly at the girl standing not five feet away from him. _

"_You say you wish to be with me, yet I sense your mind is elsewhere as is your heart. As long as this is so we cannot be together as I wish we could." The man blinked before replying with an "Hn", he knew it was true. _

_She lowered her eyes her face remaining emotionless, her bangs covered her face. She turned to leave, but she was stopped as a hand wrapped tightly around her arm. The girl couldn't look at him, even as the rain began to fall she refused to let him see her eyes, to see her pain. _

"_Head toward the Human World, there you will meet a man who will lead you to the one you seek." The man's eyes stared at her hidden face, he was warring within himself. Finally he had the clue he had been looking for, but before him stood someone who made him feel…different. _

_The girls eye's widened as he dropped her arm and nodding before quickly retreating into the tree line. She stared at his disappearing form, even long after he had disappeared from sight. She dropped to the ground, the rain and lightning mixing with her quiet sobs. _

_

* * *

_Soft jazz music played in the background, but was drowned out by the guys playing a very loud game of pool and some post work drinking party. Yuhara sat on a bar stool, her head lying on her folded arms and a half finished drink in front of her. The bar keeper stood behind the counter cleaning a cup and watching whatever was playing on the TV above the shelves of bottles filled with various alcohols.

Two others sat at the bar but on the other side, each passing glances at her as she stared at her drink. The lights above her made the drink seem ethereal, even the ice seemed to take on a life of their own. She sighed, this wasn't her first drink nor was she planning it to be her last.

When she walked in and ordered it she was amazed to find the bar keeper didn't ask for her ID, not that she had one or that she was even old enough to be ordering such a drink. But he just looked at her, shrugged and poured her drink after drink. She had no idea how she was going to pay for it, and didn't care right now. All she wanted was to forget, to not feel the pain that shattered her heart into what little pieces were left.

She barely registered a man sitting next to her, vaguely heard him order a drink. "Hey honey." 'Is he talking to me?' she thought as she downed the rest of her drink, when she didn't answer he tired again. "That's a pretty strong drink for such a pretty girl."

She blew out a breath and continued to ignore him, "Who are you trying to forget?" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she didn't even notice him moving toward her. She rolled her eyes and moved over to the next stool.

Like a sad puppy the annoying man followed, she glared at him. Or at least tried, and by the look on his face she failed. "Such pretty eyes…" she huffed then turned toward him. "What the hell d'ya want?" her words were slurred but she managed to get the message across.

He smiled and touched her hair, "I like that spark in my women. Why don't you come back to my place? I promise to be gentle…" he whispered the last part in her ear. She considered it, she was slightly drunk and her mother always seemed to feel better after she had a physical interaction with one of her many lovers. None of which her father knew about.

'Maybe its not the best reasoning…but I see no reason not too.' She nodded and as she got up an image of Kurama flashed through the haze of alcohol. She followed him out of the bar and into the windy night air.

Unknown to either of them, emerald green eyes watched them as they went.

* * *

Yuhara was thrown onto the bed, before she could look toward the strange man a large weight landed on top of her. He kissed and nipped at her neck as he moved her arms above her head. He had removed his shirt and she could feel his erection through his pants as he pushed between her legs.

She moaned slightly as he slid his hand up her sides and under her shirt quickly relieving her of it. The man got up and looked down at her, laying on the bed in nothing but her bra and skirt, he seemed to get more excited by this and even more so by the vacant look in her eyes.

A pair of citrine eyes appear from the door way, as vines weave their way toward him and wrap around his neck. The man clutches them attempting to pull them off, but too little avail as they through him across the room into a wall, his head landing with a crack. His limp body slides down to the floor as the vines retreat to a red rose held in his hand.

The man had long silver colored hair, and what seemed to be matching ears on top of his head. He was tall and looked somehow familiar to Yuhara as she slowly sat up and stared at the strange man in front of her. He in turn stared back at her with a look that, like him, seemed familiar.

* * *

Yoko Kurama stared down at the girl in front of him, different emotions flowing through his mind. One prominent one was of anger, anger at the piece of trash human that dared to touch her in such an intimate way.

But he decides to spare him as it would be troublesome to kill him, he turns is attention back to the girl kneeling on the bed barely dressed. She didn't appear to have an notions about the way she appeared to him. But he could also smell the scent of alcohol on her breath, he reached a clawed hand toward her face.

She falls sideways onto the bed just before he reaches her face, having passed out from the alcohol. Yoko dropped his hand and glanced around the room, her shirt and jacket were on the floor across from her. He picked them up and wrapped her jacket around her slim shoulders.

Yoko picked her up bridal style and carried her to the window; he doesn't even give a passing glance at the trash on the floor as he jumps. As he is going over rooftops he suddenly hears a faint singing. The song sounds familiar, he looks to the girl sleeping in his arms and see's it's her.

"**How you had always given me so many smiles. **

**The price I must pay for what I have lost,**

**Is much to big and impossible to bear. Though I reach out the furthest that I can, and try to bring back the life I would have had. As if it were wind, it slips right though my hand. **

Her voice sounded so sad as she sang this tune, a tune that seemed only to echo not just her life, but his as well. It was strange, the warmth of her body and her voice seemed to calm his heart of all of his previous anger, he breathed a sigh as he continued to listen

"**Not knowing what to do and no one I can turn too, slowly I feel how my heart starts to fade. But all your smiles that I have, in my memories. Cheer me up, as you did before…"**

Her voice faded as they landed inside Yuhara's bedroom, he slowly placed her down on the mattress. He heard her groan slightly as his retreating hand is suddenly grabbed and pulled back down. "So warm…" she mumbles, Yoko's eyes widen.

'No human has ever dared to reach for me, let alone say something like that…' He thought as a new stranger thing happened; it felt like his heart was swelling with the knowledge that she got her warmth from his touch.

His citrine eyes glowed in the moonless night, lighting up her features as she slept. He bends down and pulls the covers up and over her slim frame, as she snuggles with the blanket he pulls his hand from her grasp.

He continues to kneel in front of her as she sleeps, he gently caresses her sleeping face moving up toward her hair. He sighs as he feels the silky strands running through his fingers. She sighed and his heart skipped a beat as her breath tickled his hand.

"She is definitely special Shuichi. To make the King of Thieves feel something so foreign, we must make sure she is well protected Shuichi." As he finishes the sentence his silver changes back to a deep red and citrine eyes turn back to a bright emerald.

Kurama continues to stare at the girl in front of him, contemplating what happened tonight and considering what his other half said. He stands and walks to the door preparing to leave. He smiles sadly, "Sadly Yoko, I will make sure she isn't subjected to us in that way. It just wouldn't be fair to her." He says before walking out and closing the door with a click.

* * *

_Dum dum dum…_ Yuhara groaned as something akin to a drum was banging nearby. 'Shut up…' she thought as it continued to go on. An endless tempo of _dum dum dum_, she turns over in an attempt to block out the noise. 'Mmm, these sheets feel so soft…' Her eyes widen as she jumps up, knocking the covers off her body.

'Oh my god…' The banging gets louder and sharper as she see's that she is half naked. She groans heavily as the light coming from the window only increases the tempo. 'Please tell me I didn't sleep with anyone…' she thinks as she remembers the bar and the random guy talking to her.

She looks over to the desk and see's a glass with a strange green swampy liquid in it, next to it folded neatly into a square was a note with Kurama's handwriting on it, her name written on the front.

Slowly, very slowly she makes her way from the bed dragging some of the bedding with her as she makes her way toward it. She ignores the constant pounding in her head as she reaches out and picks up the note.

_Dear Yuhara,_

_Don't worry, we didn't sleep together. Nor did you sleep with anyone else, drink this and you will feel better in no time. Just make sure you drink ALL of it, also I have left some money for you to get some clothes, both for the mission and for your own personal use._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Shuichi aka Kurama_

'…Shuichi? Is that his real name?' she blushed, 'How cute…' the blushing only seemed to make her head pound worse and she was reminded of the swampy liquid, so sort of hang over cure? She looked at it disdainfully, but sighed surely nothing could be worse then what she was feeling now?

So with a new determination she picked up the glass and placed it against her lips, she scrunched her nose, it smelled like moss! 'Well down the hatch!' Tipping the glass forward the putrid liquid slid down her throat.

She realized to late her previous statement had been wrong as she had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting the disgusting shit out, it tasted like rotten food and mud and it took all of her strength and will power to swallow the rest.

Slamming the glass down she wiped the rest off her lips, her stomach protested against the invasion of swampy water but she managed to hold it down. After leaning against the wall she realized she was starting to feel better, the drumming in her head was almost non-existent and her stomach began to settle again.

"How did I even get back here? All I remember is going with that guy then…" she blushed, and buried her face in her hands. 'I'm such a fool…Even drunk I shouldn't have gone with him….' She sighed, 'At least I didn't do anything with him, or Kurama apparently.' As she thought this she suddenly became kind of sad, she shook her head.

'Why the hell should I be sad I didn't do it with that jerk! GAH!' With her body now fueled with anger again she forced herself to get up and find a shirt to wear. She ended up finding the one from yesterday and wearing that instead of a new one.

On the desk there was a debit card and she snatched it and stashed it in the pocket of her skirt. As she made her way down the stairs to find something to eat the doorbell rang, she stood there wondering if she should answer it when a voice rang out from the other side; "Yuhara! I know you're in there! It's Botan! Do open the door."

She narrowed her eyes; they didn't really meet on good terms so her opinion of this girl wasn't exactly friendly. Yuhara leaned against the door, "What do you want?" she heard Botan sigh, "Your not going to let me in…very well. We can talk through here. I came by to apologize for yesterday."

Yuhara raised an eyebrow, "Explain." "Well, Kurama had told me prior to picking you up not to corner you like that. Honestly I didn't mean to put you in such a spot, I truly am sorry dear."

'Is that true? Did I really mistake the situation?' she crossed her arms as she considered this. She stared at the floor, "I accept your apology." She felt more than saw Botan smile, Yuhara reached over and unlocked the door opening it so she could look at the strange girl.

She had never done this but seeing as she didn't know where anything was or how to use a 'Debit card' she had too; "Would you take me shopping? I honestly have no idea how to use this," she said as she pulled the card from her pocket.

Botan positively beamed, she then took Yuhara's hand in between her own. "Oh Yuhara dear, of course I will!" Yuhara blushed, suddenly she was pulled out the door and down the hall. "In fact we should start as soon as possible!"

"B-but wait…My shoes!"

* * *

"Come on out already!" Botan shouted at said girl as she hid behind the curtain that blocked her from the blue haired girls view. "No way!" she said not for the first time since they had finished in the other shops when Botan let out a squeal and dragged her into this dress store.

After some perusing she had found what she called the 'date dress' and shoved it and her into the nearest changing room, needless to say Yuhara had been mortified when she tried on the dress.

No it wasn't an ugly dress, or a overly frilly one. It was actually a nice crepe turtleneck dress that stopped just short of her thigh before it moved into a slit. But the amount of leg showing was what had her hiding from the blue haired girl.

It was the fact that it showed off her back, dipping just below her waist, and showing off her multitude of scars.

"The sooner you come out the sooner I can figure out why you don't like it." Botan said gently, she sighed. 'Damn this girl is stubborn.' She thought not for the first time today, but she had to hand it to the girl; she could pick out clothes that were perfect for her body type and person style.

"Would you rather I call the boys down here to drag you out?" Yuhara gasped, "You wouldn't!" she knew the blue haired girl wasn't joking as she pulled out her cell, finger poised over the call button.

"Fine fine! Sheesh!" Yuhara pushed the curtain aside and stepped out in front of the shops mirrors and Botan. She smiled and nodded her head in approval, "See now doesn't this look pretty? I have such good taste it scares even me sometimes!" she giggled at her own joke but Yuhara had to admit the dress was amazing on her.

"Now just look what happens when you put your hair up!" Botan said as she grabbed her hair, "NO!" Yuhara gasped but it was already to late, the blue haired girl stared eyes wide, at the multitude of scars on Yuhara's back.

Yuhara didn't need to see to know what they looked like; she remembered the pain of each and every one of them. How each crisscrossed over the other and was at least two shades lighter than her skin tone.

Yuhara didn't look at Botan's face through the mirror; she stared down her face indifferent, suddenly arms came around her figure pulling her toward the blue haired girl. Yuhara wasn't sure how to react, no one had ever hugged her before, so she wasn't sure what was customary to do in this situation.

Botan let go and was suddenly on her feet again, Yuhara looked at her face, it was lit with determination. "Don't worry! I made a blunder so I will fix it!" she said as she ran off toward the many racks of dresses.

Yuhara blinked, 'This girl sure is strange…' she thought but smiled anyway.

* * *

Yuhara yawned as she finally made it back to Kurama's house, in the end Botan had found her a dress exactly the same as the other one but instead of an open back it had black see through lace. Even better it was on clearance, Botan had said it "Was fate".

Yuhara wasn't quite sure she saw it that way but couldn't deny she absolutely adored the dress, so she got it. But she still wasn't sure she would go on any dates in the near future, not with things as they are now.

She sighed as she grabbed the knob and noticed it was open, she wasn't sure where the redhead went today but he had apparently he had returned before her. She opened the door and set her bags down on the entryway so that she could slip her boots off.

She heard footsteps come around the corner, looking up she saw Kurama standing above her smiling. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your shopping with Botan?" she relieved herself of the boots and stood before him nodding her head.

"Yes, she has a good sense. It really helped that she knew how to use one this card thing you gave left me." She pulled it out and handed it back to him, she blushed as their eyes met. "Thank you for this. I promise I will pay you back for everything, Botan went a little crazy in some of the stores."

His emerald eyes seemed to soften as she said this, "Do not worry about it, I want to make sure you are comfortable while you stay here." She broke eye contact with him as she blushed again.

Then she remembered what Botan had said earlier, about yesterday's incident. 'I should apologize…it was just a misunderstanding. And he has helped me so much…' she looked up again ready to say the words but found he had bent down and was looking through one of the bags.

Two of them were pretty big so she had managed to stuff a lot of the other bags into those two so she wouldn't have as much to carry. She blushed as he pulled out a bag from the store, Victoria's Secret, that Botan had dragged her in.

"Please don't look in that!" she gasped, what Botan had the saleslady pick out for her was truly embarrassing and _not_ something she wanted this man to see. He looked at her baffled but placed the bag to the side.

"Where is the clothes you got for the mission tomorrow?" she picked up the other bag and held it out for him. Inside was a pair of black pants that tucked in perfectly inside the matching snow boots that tied all the way up to her knee and matching turtleneck halter and topped off with a blue plaid hooded, double breasted pea coat.

"Botan said the coat matches my eyes so it would be perfect for me…" she explained as he refolded it and placed it back in its previous spot. "This is excellent! But I don't suppose you got gloves?" she nodded and pulled out a pair of faux leather gloves with faux fur inside for insulation.

He nodded, "Are you sure this is going to be enough though? Takahiro-san says it is quite cold there." She nodded in agreement, "But…I've always liked the cold. I've never needed much in the way of winter clothing." She smiled slightly.

He returned it and placed everything back into the bag before standing and handing it to her. Looks like your all set, why don't you go hang those up and I will finish dinner alright?" he handed the bags to her before walking back toward the kitchen.

"Ah!" she tired to stop him, but he kept walking. 'That's so odd…he seems so cold to me today.' She lowered her eyes sadly, 'He's probably mad at me about yesterday…' the thought made a pain well up inside her chest.

* * *

Today was the day…the day they all gathered again to rescue the Dark Priestess from whatever evil had infected her sacred forest. They didn't know who, and what kind of powers this person had. Nor did Yuhara know how she was going to handle her given mission by Enma.

But none of these things bothered her as she leaned against the wall of Koenma's office, it was that a certain red-haired emerald eyed man hadn't said a word to her since she got back yesterday evening. Oh sure he was civil and polite but to everyone _but _her!

She glared at his back as he stood talking with Koenma, 'But I can't exactly blame him if he's mad at me. I did kind of threaten to shoot his head off because of a misunderstanding.' She sighed for the millionth time that day.

Deciding to focus on something other than _him, _she looked around. They were currently waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Which wasn't really a surprise to her, it _was_ rather early and they just didn't seem like an early riser to her.

Takahiro was there as well, along with the familiar Fenris who, _surprise surprise, _was staring right at her. She didn't really get why it always did that but tried her best to ignore it. Not far from them was Hiei standing in a similar position to her own.

As she looked at his attire she noticed the only real change was there was now a hood with fur trimming around it on his robe. 'Well he is a fire demon so I guess it makes sense.' She thought as the doors finally opened revealing Yusuke standing on the other side, slightly out of breath. In his hand he held a giant overcoat, Kuwabara stood beside him but in his school uniform.

Everyone except for Koenma seemed to be confused by this, "Do you mind explaining why he's the only not decked out in winter swag?" Yusuke said as he walked in, "Well you see, I met with Kuwabara after you all left and he will not be attending this mission with you all." Koenma answered calmly.

"Why the hell not?" Yusuke answered enraged, "Yusuke please understand, the air in the forest is poisonous to humans. Kurama, You, and Hiei are safe due to your demon blood. And Yuhara thanks to her Guardian abilities, Kuwabara does not have those luxuries. I'm sorry but it is final." He answered.

Yusuke seemed to understand as he nodded, Kuwabara on the other hand seemed a little more bothered. "But hey you guys! I came to see you off! So no sweat!" Yuhara had to hand it to him, even though anatomy was against him on this one he played it off as nothing, even though it was probably mortifying to hear.

"Well then let's get this show on the road th-" Yusuke was cut off as yelling came from the hallway behind him, "Wait, wait, WAIT!" the voice said as suddenly Botan came charging in the room, holding some sort of blue fabric along with a small circular piece of fabric.

"Botan? What do you need?" Koenma asked as the blue haired girl ran up toward Yuhara. She let out something akin to a squeak as the crazy reaper began unbuttoning her jacket and as soon as that was off she wrapped the blue fabric around her stomach before spinning her around and zipping her into it.

"THERE!" she said as soon as she was done, Yuhara looked down, it was some sort of under bust. "What the hell was that for?" She asked the blue haired girl, she merely smiled and handed her jacket back to her.

"That's for protection! It will help keep you from getting injured." Yuhara's eyes widened, 'was she worried?' she thought as she put her coat back on, "Plus it makes you look totally hot! Don't you guys think?" Botan looked the others.

Hiei was ignoring this, but Kurama, Yusuke and, Kuwabara had blushes staining their cheeks. She blushed in return as she looked away and buttoned up her coat, hiding the cursed item from view.

"Oh here! And one more thing" Botan said as she stretched out the circular object and put it on her head, Yuhara was relieved to find it was only a beanie. "That's to keep your head warm!"

"E-enough already! Lets just get going!" she said as she turned away, Takahiro nodded and stepped in the middle of the room drawing his sword. He slashed the air and suddenly there was a portal opened in front of him.

Yuhara could feel the cold air blowing out as it gave her Goosebumps, he walked through first with Fenris followed by Hiei closely on his heels and Yusuke after waving a peace sign back at Kuwabara. Yuhara walked up next, she had a feeling very similar to when she had fell into that circle with Hideyoshi. 'Well, here goes everything.'

"Hey Botan!" she looked into the blue haired girls eyes and smiled, "Thank you." It must have been a sad smile because Botan's face suddenly fell slightly, she felt a pressure on her hand.

She didn't have to look back to know that Kurama had linked them together, she felt him squeeze hers before they both walked forward into the portal.

The portal closed behind them and Koenma, Botan and, Kuwabara alone. She turned to the prince; "I'm worried Koenma. We still don't know what she's going to do." Koenma nodded as he placed his head in his hands.

"I know Botan, I am too. But we are just going to have to trust in her abilities, and hope she makes the right choice."

* * *

**_Well there ya go! Sorry if some parts didn't make a whole lot of sense, i wrote a majority of this at 4 am one night. ^/^" Anyway please Read and Review! It makes me happy and brings out more chapters! Till next time! _:{D**


	7. Frost bitten

**_HIYA! Well here we are, Chaper 7 of The Dark Priestess! Woot! Ok sorry this took so long, I kept getting distracted by other things; watching Gundam reruns, Criminal Minds, and basically just sherking the entire thing! So enough of my rant, here ya go! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except the plot and my own OC's! Eveything else belongs to the creator of YU YU HAKUSHO!_**

* * *

A sense of vertigo took over as they moved from one world to the next; Yuhara had to close her eyes to keep from hurling what little she ate for breakfast. The only thing that seemed to keep her grounded physically was the hand that was attached to hers, the warmth of it blocking the cold starting to form around their bodies.

Finally their feet hit solid ground; she opened her eyes only for everything to start swirling around her. Her knees gave out from the sheer shock she would have fallen if Kurama's arms hadn't of been there to catch her and hold her against his body.

Yuhara blinked several times; apparently everyone in front of her had gotten a twin that seemed to waver between the other. Slowly her vision returned to normal and she stood up, she took this time to get a look at her surroundings.

Everywhere she looked there were trees, all of them void of life and completely black. The air around her was frigid, almost arctic in its frost, each of their breaths coming out in thick clouds, even the clouds above their heads were pitch black. But that wasn't what startled her.

The entire forest was absolutely silent save for the sound of their breathing; it sent a chill down her spine. Yuhara wasn't the only bugged by this silence, Yusuke started rubbing his arms up and down and she felt Kurama's arm tense around her shoulders.

She turned her eyes toward his face; she could tell she was blushing as she stared up at his face, his emerald eyes seemed to sense the seriousness of their situation. He felt her gaze as his suddenly became softer as he looked down at her; he blushed as he realized his arm was still around her shoulders.

He quickly dropped his arm back down to his side; she immediately missed the warmth he had provided. Takahiro's voice pulled her from that thought, "We should get going. It's not good to stand in one place for long." This confused her, until she tried to lift her foot and realized it had been frozen to the spot.

She blew out a frustrated breath, 'Is it really that cold?' she thought as she concentrated some of her energy into her feet, she felt it travel through her body down to the soles of her feet then the bottom of her boots.

She vaguely heard everyone else talking but couldn't worry about their words; it took all of her concentration to do this as the ice began to slowly melt away from her boots.

"Yuhara?" Yusuke turned around wondering why she was so quiet, He turned; her eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. What, he wasn't sure but he did find it a strange thing to do right then.

He walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face, still she didn't pay him any attention. Being this close he could suddenly sense her spirit energy moving about, he looked to Kurama but he seemed just as perplexed as Yusuke himself was.

Finally deciding enough was enough he decided to use an alternative method; he punched her shoulder. As she hit the ground her eyes flew open as a wave of spiritual energy slammed past them and into the ground.

Snow fell around them and the ground shook from the shock, Yuhara glared at Yusuke as she slammed the tip of her boot into his knee. He yelped and grabbed his knee in pain, "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"_That_ was for hitting me you idiot! There are nicer ways of getting someone's attention you know! Geeze I could have killed you with the amount of spirit energy I was working with!" she yelled back as she stood up,

"Well what the heck were ya doing?" she considered telling them but decided not to lose anymore face to this frozen hell, so she turned away from him and started walking. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go, we have a job to do you know."

She couldn't help the small smile as she heard him mumble behind her.

* * *

"The temple is not far, but be on your guard. The other warriors could be around as well." Takahiro said as they stood in front of the main archway. Yuhara had an urge to point out what a genius he was with that observation, but refrained as walking through all the snow had made her not only tired, but irritable.

She kept trying to listen for the sounds of animals or other demons but it was eerily quiet here, and it gave her the creeps. She looked around for the millionth time today, "Aren't there any animals here?"

Takahiro shook his head, "At one time there were many creatures living in this forest; werewolves, griffins, we even had a few dragons living in the mountains behind the forest. But they all went into hiding when the frost came." He seemed sad as he spoke, Yuhara looked away.

"They'll come back." Yuhara turned to Yusuke, though his body was the picture of relaxed his eyes held a certainty that she herself had not seen in many. "It is possible. Here they were protected from the humans who would hunt them and the demons who covet their power. That is why I have come to you, this forest is important to my lady Kanna."

'I wonder…what it's like to have something be important. To have a place you can call a home, I'm kind of jealous.' Yuhara had to look away again, the emotions inside her almost too much to bear.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain go through her body, she gasped. "Hara-san!" Kurama catches her as she kneels on the ground, "Hara-san, what's wrong?" She couldn't describe it; it was like her energy was suddenly bounced back at her. And along with it came a feeling of immense cold, like she was literally freezing from the inside out.

"S-something is…pushing my energy back at me." Kurama seemed confused then his eyes widened, "Try and decipher what it means, before it disappears!" He then locked his hand in hers.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Yusuke asked, "Remember the massive amount of energy she released earlier? It went into the ground and must have traveled through until it hit something with enough power to push it back."

Takahiro gasped, "It might be the Priestess!" Kurama nodded, Yusuke still looked confused. "Think of it like how a bat uses sonar to see where its' going. The sound waves bounce off solid objects and tell the bat to avoid them. Hara-san is basically doing that, it's a skill that requires a massive amount of released energy and even more concentration to pull off successfully."

Yuhara grabbed his shirt as the icy feeling began to subside, "I-I don't know…It's to muddled, something is blocking it. Why? Why does this presence feel so familiar?" as she spoke the feeling completely vanished, leaving her with the intense feeling of familiarity and a realization.

Her eyes widened, 'I-I know what I have to do…whoever sent that told me. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It's so obvious!' She quickly stood; Kurama removed his hand from hers just as fast.

She glanced at him, but he wasn't looking at her. She crossed her arms, 'Whatever Kurama, as if it's totally not obvious what your doing. Have if your way.' Yet even as she thought this a wave of sadness overcame her, she buried it deep inside her heart. To be locked away as something she could never express, _that _was the only good thing that actually came from her mothers ruthless teachings.

"So what did you see Yuhara?" Yusuke asked, she huffed and turned away, not in a mood for idle chat, "Nothing. Lets just go." She was very much itching for a fight now just to unload all of this useless sadness.

"Takahiro so glad you made it back!" a voice said from in front of them, suddenly a figure in a white kimono appeared before them, the sleeves were so long they nearly reached the ground where the fabric seemed to pool out behind her revealing pure white bare feet.

Her once black hair seemed to be turning a shade of gray, as it hung loosely well below her waist. Even her eyes seemed to differ from the picture they had all seen in Spirit World, as she walked toward them Yuhara realized how short she actually was; in comparison she was exactly as tall as Hiei was, give or take an inch on his side.

Shivers went down her body as she felt this girl's demonic energy flow through the air, the air itself seemed to drop even lower in temperature. Behind her she heard Fenris begin growling, 'So this is the imposter? Great, and just when I was itching for a fight.'

As she thought this the priestess turned her cold eyes toward Yuhara and smiled, she narrowed her eyes in return. "So you are the one he sent, King Enma." Yuhara made no move to answer her, instead she charged toward the girl.

It was a move so fast she never saw it coming, one minute she was in front of Yuhara and the next she wasn't. Yuhara turned searching for her, "Hara-san! Behind you!" she tried to turn but wasn't fast enough as she was suddenly kicked backwards, her back slamming against the truck of a tree.

"Damn she's fast!" Yusuke commented, Yuhara stood never much pissed off now. She quickly relieved herself of her jacket so it wouldn't interfere with her movements, the fake priestess just laughed. "Is this really the best Enma has to send me? Does he really think _you _can kill me?"

Yuhara scoffed, "Ha! Lucky shot!" Yuhara charged up her Spirit energy, she glanced at Yusuke who nodded. The fake laughed, "Oh please! Do you really think you can defeat me? You, who can't even defeat the pain in your heart, Yuhara?" her eyes widened.

"You know nothing!" the fake scoffed, "Oh but I do, I can feel it radiating off you. The pain of your parent's betrayal, off your former master's violation…" Yuhara growled, she saw Kurama look back at her, but ignored his questioning gaze.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as a giant wave of energy shot straight for the fake, she jumped barely avoiding the blast. Yuhara took this chance, she jumped up and met the fake head on. Sending all of her Spirit energy into her feet she kicked her back down into the Spirit Gun.

At the last second the fake grabbed onto Yuhara's boot and pulled her down with her, "Shit!" she cursed as the Spirit Gun engulfed them both.

* * *

**_Ooooohhh! Is this really the end? Maybe yes, maybe no...Guess you all will just have to wait and see what happends! :D _**

**_In the meantime, i have a challenge for all my readers: I want at LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT! Even if it's just a little something please do R&R! LOVE YA!_**


	8. Alone

**_HIIIIII! So Sorry for the long wait! BUUUUTTT lots of things happened and well it just made me not want to write! Until it hit me! So i hope to bring out the next chapter soon soon. Also i would like to give a HUGE thanks to KuramaEnzanBlues for their awesome comments on both the Guardian and The Dark Priestess! It is thanks to you that i was able to get this chapter out. Well, enough of my rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Kurama had to shield his eyes, as the light of Yusuke's Spirit Gun flared suddenly. "Hara-san!" He yelled but was drowned out by the sound of the ground breaking apart, him along with the others jumped back out of the blast zone.

A cold wind blew past them as the light finally faded and the Spirit Gun fizzled out, Kurama jumped from the tree he had landed in and ran toward what used to be the shrine entrance.

What took its place now were a giant smoking hole, and no sign of either Yuhara or the fake Priestess. Yusuke ran up next to him and cursed violently, "Calm down Yusuke, I don't think she got hit by your Spirit Gun." Yusuke looked at him doubtful.

"He's right you idiot. The bright light that came out of the center wasn't from your Spirit Gun, Yuhara must have portal jumped when she was pulled down inside." Yusuke nodded, "Then where the hell did she end up this time?" Hiei shrugged.

"What I'm more interested in is what that fake priestess was saying, what could she have meant when she said we were sent by Enma?" Takahiro and Fenris joined them, "I suggest you do not believe everything that women say, and it could be a way of putting the seed of distrust between you all."

"Hey! He's right! I believe in Yuhara, she would never do anything to make us mistrust her!" They nodded in agreement, "But somehow I don't think that fake is dead. We would have at least seen a charbroiled body or something."

Takahiro nodded, "I agree, if that imposter was truly dead then the snow would have vanished with her." He looked around; the snow was still ever present and didn't look to be hindered in anyway.

"So I suppose it would be safe to assume that when Yuhara portal jumped she dragged the imposter with her." Kurama's heart tripped when he thought of Hara-san alone with that woman. They all witnessed how strong she was, and Kurama would bet that wasn't even a quarter of her actual power.

"Kurama can you sense if she is nearby?" Yusuke asked he nodded and focused his energy on the area around them and further out. "She landed not far from here, she alive just unconscious at the moment."

"And the imposter?" Kurama's heart skipped again, there was energy not far from where Yuhara was and it was beginning to awaken. "She's with her, I think from here we should split up. Takahiro and I will go to where Yuhara is, while Hiei, you and Yusuke go search for clues as to the whereabouts of the actual priestess."

They all nodded and parted ways; Kurama stopped and picked up Yuhara's jacket before running off in the direction of her energy. "I hope I get there in time."

* * *

Yuhara groaned it was cold; extremely so in fact. As she opened her eyes she remembered the blast, and getting pulled into it by that damned imposter…then nothing. But that couldn't be right; she was clearly alive as she could very clearly feel the pain emanating from her whole body.

But she supposed right now wasn't exactly the time to debate the subject as she figured if she had survived then it was a good bet that the imposter had also. This also meant she had to get her ass up before she either froze to death or was attacked.

None of which sounded very appealing, she groaned as she managed to put herself in a sitting position, she wiped the snow from her face and took a look around her surroundings.

She was in a large clearing somewhere deep in the forest, too deep for her to see where she had once been. There was a lake not far from her, but other than that nothing stuck out as odd or out of place.

She couldn't even tell where that imposter had landed, still she extended her senses regardless to try and sense either her or the others. There were two fairly large energies some distance away, and then there was one that was extremely close.

Yuhara had to assume that the closest one was the imposter, but the other two where to far away for her to even get a read on who it might be. The only thing she knew was that they were coming this way.

She quickly stood up, stumbling in the process. Her body felt like it weighted a million pounds, but she ignored it as she knew the imposter would be awake soon. She had a job to do and she _was _going to finish it!

Yuhara was about to send out another smaller wave of energy to find the imposter's exact location when suddenly a wave of ice came crashing toward her, she managed to jump and avoid it but another one quickly took its place.

Where one sliced the white snow became hard and jagged with ice, there was little to no place to stand in for long. The clearing was large but Yuhara doubted she could beat her while sliding on the ice like a dummy.

"Shit!" she cursed as the waves continued to come, but she couldn't see where they were coming from. 'This imposter is smart; it takes time for me to draw my bow so she isn't giving me time to do it.' Yuhara narrowed her eyes as she jumped.

Suddenly it just stopped, and everything around her became silent. She narrowed her eyes and looked around for the source of her troubles. She didn't look far as a shadow walked forward from the trees, it was the imposter. Only as she really looked; long white cascading hair blowing in the icy breeze, short bowl cut bangs fell across her forehead parting in the middle where an icy white diamond shined.

Instead of a flowing white kimono she had originally been in, she had changed to a short tight blue dress and white heels that wrapped around her shapely legs. She wore fingerless gloves on her hands that ended just short of her shoulders; her eyes were a dull off white that made her look almost blind.

But Yuhara knew she was anything but, and by the look on her face she could tell this fight wasn't going to be easy. "So you are the Guardian I've heard so much about? Hmm…how disappointing."

Yuhara narrowed her eyes blowing out a long breath, "So what if I am? " She charged her energy as she spoke. The imposter laughed, it sent shivers down her spine at the sound. "Now now, no need to be so hasty. I only wish to speak with you, after all; you did save my life back there."

Yuhara scoffed, "No way I did that voluntarily, probably just a knee jerk reaction to being pulled into a vortex of death. But you know, as long as you're grateful." The imposter just laughed again. 'What the hell?' "Who are you really?" Yuhara asked, the girl just stared at her then nodded as if confirming something.

"I suppose it is of no consequence for you to know my name. You may call me Serena." A branch snapped not far from them, Serena paid it no heed. "Fine, then what are you doing here? Where is the real priestess?" Serena just waved her hand, "That doesn't matter right now. I'm kind of disappointed at how easy it was to separate you from those other losers."

Yuhara narrowed here eyes, "Why did you want to do that?" Serena sighed like she had explained it already. "I was told deliver a message; they will betray you. " Yuhara's heart skipped, "Stop fucking around!"

Serena glared, "You honestly think they are your friends? That they care about you?" she didn't answer, Yuhara herself was beginning to think that as well. But she pushed it back, "Especially the one called Kurama. He will be the one to bring your downfall!"

Yuhara's heart skipped, 'Kurama has been acting strange lately…' Yuhara shook her head, "What's the point in telling me this?" Serena's eyes seemed to glow with anger now, "TO WAKE YOU UP! Those human loving scum are below beings such as us! They would do whatever it takes to get by in life, even if it means selling their own flesh and blood!"

She froze, had that not been exactly what her own parents had done? "You should know the truth in my words…" Yuhara growled as she charged her energy, and glared toward the ice demon as her bow formed in her right hand. She pointed it toward Serena and in an icy voice said "_You don't know anything!"_

The girl fired an arrow made of pure anger toward the ice demon, it seemed to grow bigger and bigger as it traveled. As it hit a giant explosion rocked the ground where Serena once stood sending rocks and snow flying everywhere.

Yuhara stood there breathing heavily; ice darts hit the ground at her feet. She jumped to avoid them smiling, 'it wouldn't be any fun if she died that quickly.' She thought as Serena appeared not far from her more of the ice darts in her hands.

There was blood running down her face and arm, 'so I did hit her.' This made Yuhara smile even bigger, "You bitch! Look what you did to my beautiful face! Now my dress is ruined!" Serena yelled as she threw more of the darts at Yuhara.

Yuhara chuckled, "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do with the rest of you!" she replied as she fired three more arrows. Serena dodged the first two while the third hit her side mid jump. She slumped to the ground holding her bloody side, "That _hurt_ you bitch!" this made Yuhara laugh more, "Just sit there and it will be over quickly, if you're lucky that is."

Yuhara charged toward Serena clenching her fist she was just mere feet from said girl when suddenly she was pushed on the ground by something soft and growling? "What the hell? Fenris get off me!"

A voice rang in her head, "Fool! That could have killed you!" her eyes widened, Fenris had never spoken to her before! Then what it had said registered in her mind, she looked toward Serena in her hand she held a sharpened icicle. Yuhara ground her teeth, 'if I had gone through with that attack she would have stabbed me!'

Serena laughed, "Well well, you are just full of surprises aren't you Guardian? First you hang around with humans now you have a werewolf protecting you?" she growled, "You're lucky I can't kill you. So for now I will lock you away, until you come to your senses that is."

Yuhara heard footsteps fast approaching them, just at the edge of the clearing. The ground below her started to shake and sink inward as if being sucked into the very earth. "Hara-san!" she looked to see Kurama not far from her, Takahiro flew and charged at Serena knocking her to the ground.

Yuhara gasped as the ground disappeared from beneath her and she began to fall, the world seemed to slow down. Kurama ran faster making it to the edge just in time to grab her hand and she grabbed the wolf with her legs.

They hit the side of the pit hard as they dangled in Kurama's grasp, "Hara-san! Hold on!" she felt him attempting to pull them back up, but she knew they were too heavy to pull up together. Not with the wolf, 'No! I won't leave him to die! I would be no better than Hideyoshi if I did!" she squeezed her eyes shut then shook her head.

"Kurama! You have to let go! Otherwise you'll be pulled in too!" Kurama's green eyes hardened, "I can't do that Hara-san! I won't leave you behind! I don't care what you came here to do!" she gasped.

"How do you…" Kurama smiled devilishly, "You tend to let things slip when you're angry." She blushed, then her hand slowly began to slide out of his grasp but Kurama gripped her hand harder.

"Don't give up Hara-san! I'll pull you up!" an explosion rocked the ground behind him and she twisted in his grasp so that she was facing the other side of the pit, it wasn't large only about a diameter in width but that's not what surprised her. The ground was being sealed off with a thick layer of ice!

"Kurama! You have to let me fall! Its closing!" he glanced behind his eyes wide, but that wasn't the worst of their problems as Yuhara soon found out when she looked at the rock in front of her that Kurama was sitting on.

It was beginning to crack.

She looked up at Kurama, 'so either I get him to let go or I just fall to kami knows where, or continue holding on and possibly get out hands cut off by the ice. Or…' Yuhara got an idea, if Kurama wouldn't let go then she would just pull him with her!

She planted her feet on the rock wall in front of her then looked at Kurama again, "Do trust me?" Kurama's emerald eyes stared at her icy blue ones; he nodded his head less than a second later.

She locked both of their hands together and pushed hard off the wall, Kurama fell forward into her as they fell down into the darkness, before all the light was swallowed up by the ice she made a desperate wish.

'Please let them survive this.'

* * *

**_Oh yes...I went there. Lol i'm not really into the whole warewolf thing, but I recently saw Red Riding Hood and just the way they portrayed the wolf in there was amazing so i decided Yuhara needed a pet. I do hope this doesn't turn people away from this story but i promise this story will be nothing like Twilight or the like. Anyway...Please Review! They make me happy, suggestions, comments, concerns or whatever! I promise i don't bite! Pleasant dreams! LOVE YA!_**


	9. The cave of confession?

_**So so so so so sorry for the lateness! OMG! But i started College and geeze is it killing me. But i wrote this while in my creative writing class so i hope its good! Please take this as an early Thanksgiving gift for all the amazing people that still follow this story! **_

**Also i would like to thank KuramaMustandElric for their wonderful review! You helped me alot to write this chapter! I do hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

* * *

There are two types of falling; falling and knowing where you're gonna land, and free falling.

As of this moment Yuhara had officially experienced both, only free falling, as she was doing now, was a lot scarier than the former. It felt very similar to suddenly tripping as you walk down the street, your heart trips and the air slips from your lungs as you fall backwards not knowing weather you are going to be caught.

In Yuhara's situation however it was more like there was nothing to land _on_, that alone gave her hope. That and the fact that Kurama never once let go of her hand as they fell.

She had no idea how much time had passed since they started this free fall, not much she supposed but it was hard to tell time in a bottomless pit. Yuhara looked toward Kurama again, "I don't suppose you have a plan for this?" she had to yell to be heard over the sound of air rushing past.

Kurama just gave her a devilish grin and nodded, she fought back a blush, 'Now is so not the time for that.' He motioned for her to call the wolfs attention, she whistled as loud as she could, it seemed like it was enough as the wolf looked over from her left.

"I got it!" the wolf said, suddenly she was pulled into Kurama's warm chest, she blushed, Kurama reached behind his head and pulled out a rose which he transformed into a whip. "Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight Hara-san." Her blush got deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kurama used the whip to grab the wolf and used his other hand to pull another seed from his hair it started glowing with spiritual energy, it grew into a giant leaf above them. Yuhara gasped as they suddenly started floating down instead of falling.

"Smart man." She said as she laughed, he smiled at her again which made her blush. That's when she noticed the smell, it wasn't bad. Far from it actually, it smelled great like a big bouquet of flowers mixed with a spicy cologne.

It was actually quite alluring, she nuzzled her face closer to the source, with every breath she took it send chills down her spine. Now that she was paying attention she felt something akin to lighting going through her body, that combined with the intoxicating smell made her body go absolutely crazy with need.

"Hara-san?" Kurama's voice shocked her out of her trance like state, she opened her eyes and looked up toward Kurama. His face was bright red, that's when she realized where the smell was coming from, 'Oh god! I just totally smelled him like a pervert! Ugh! Idiot!"' she thought as she blushed and looked away.

What bothered her more was the fact that she could still feel her bodies need, she pushed it from her mind as she was still mad at the person who caused the reaction.

Kurama had managed to save them from falling how they were but now that they were safely floating downwards he had no idea what to do next. He didn't even know where this damned pit ended!

As he was thinking of what to do next he felt something rubbing against his neck, he looked down and nearly lost his hold on the leaf's stem. Yuhara was nuzzling her nose against his neck and by the look on her face she was enjoying his scent, her grip tightened around his neck bringing her chest closer to his own.

The feeling of her wrapped around him was simply glorious! Not only did chills go down his spine, but electricity shoot through his body. He felt a certain part of himself twitch with anticipation as thoughts of her body wrapping around his in another way.

The wolf below them growled menacingly and pulled Kurama from his fantasy and back to reality. Now was really not the time to be thinking of _that_. He glanced down at the wolf to find it was staring at him with a feral look in it's eyes, eyes that said only one thing; _back off!_

Youko stirred inside Kurama wanting to fight the wolf for the girl he held in his arms, Kurama pushed him and the thoughts of Yuhara out of his mind. He looked down at Yuhara whose face held nothing but ecstasy, he blushed again and cleared his throat, "umm…Hara-san?"

Her eyes popped open as a dark blush spread across her face and she looked away. "So…umm any idea where this ends?" he asked her, she shook her head. "Maybe if I put out a small spirit wave….But if this is a bottomless pit it probably wouldn't come back and it would just be a waste of energy." Kurama nodded.

"That's true, and more over, we don't know what kind of beasts live this far underground." She nodded as the wolf growled loudly, she looked down and nodded again. "I don't see any! Are you sure?" she yelled.

The wolf bared its teeth at her, "Fine fine! Geeze…" she looked at Kurama, he raised his brow, "Well? You heard him. It would probably be best if you let go of that leaf. Otherwise we will hit them." He blinked, "Hit what?"

Now it was her turn to raise her brow, "The roots, the mutt says they are close. So we shouldn't need the foliage anymore." 'Can she actually talk to it? She doesn't even seem aware of it…'

"Do you trust me?" she said suddenly, Kurama was startled by the sudden question. "What?" she looked at him, just looked at him. Her ice blue eyes boring into his emerald ones, "Do you, trust me?" she said slower.

Kurama's mouth seemed to move without him as he replied; "With my life." He wasn't sure weather it was Youko answering or himself as his hand slipped from the leaves stem. Then they were falling again.

Yuhara felt the wind rush past her, she knew what it felt like to fall to your death, but luckily for them she trusted the wolf's eyes better than her own. Said wolf floated up beside them, his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness around them.

"We are close now! Brace yourselves!" she nodded and clutched tighter to Kurama, who in turn did the same around her. She could see something below them now, long and winding, it had to of been the roots he was talking about.

They were coming up fast, too fast for her liking. But there was no way to slow them down, so she closed her eyes and prepared to crash, but they didn't. She opened her eyes a crack and saw them softly floating down onto the first root.

As soon as her feet touched the root she sighed in relief, touching something solid again was such an amazing feeling. She slipped out of Kurama's hold and kneeled down the root, she suddenly felt lightheaded.

The wolf landed next to her and began nuzzling her face, "Are you alright?" she nodded, "Just a little dizzy, probably from all that falling. Guess I should learn to grow wings or something." She laughed slightly. Neither of them laughed with her.

"Anyway…Kuro can tell if these roots go all the way down?" The wolf's eyes widened, "H-how did you know my name?" she blinked, "I'm not sure, I just kind of knew it." The wolf looked at her before bowing his head, "Yes I can see the bottom now, if we jump down these roots we can make it safely."

Yuhara smiled, "Yay! That's awesome! Lets get going!" she quickly stood, and leaped off the root. Kurama yelled her name behind her but she just laughed at she landed on the one below. "Come on slow pokes! The faster we jump down the faster we can find a way back to Yusuke and the others."

The wolf nodded and jumped down past her, his paws scraping the bark as he landed. Kurama was the last as he stood there staring at her, finally he nodded and jumped down next to her. "Once we get to the bottom I want to ask you something's. I would hope you would be truthful, but I'm not exactly expecting you too."

Yuhara's eyes widened, "I'm the one not being truthful Kurama? Please! Ask me any question you like! But I reserve the right _not_ to answer it!" she said back as she moved on to the next roots faster than before.

Yuhara was still fuming when they touched down on the bottom of the cave, what Kurama had said enraged her. 'What right does he have to expect anything from me? I owe him nothing! Not after he lied straight to my face! And the way he's been treating me recently doesn't warrant him to be angry!' Even though she was thoroughly pissed she knew she was wrong. She owed Kurama a lot, more than she could ever repay.

But his attitude recently toward her really hurt, she didn't know what caused the sudden change. But she had seen enough of the world to know that it wasn't a good sign, she would never tell anyone this but; she was scared.

Kurama was the first, probably the only person she had ever put so much faith in. She herself knew that it was probably a mistake, after all her own parents had abandoned her, why wouldn't he? A thought hit her then, hadn't Serena said the same thing?

That Kurama would betray her? Would he drag her heart through the mud and rocks just like everyone else?

A crash shook her from her thoughts, she looked back to see Kurama shaking the dust off his pants. She began to idly wonder what he wanted to ask her so suddenly… "Girl!" she blinked and looked toward the wolf, "I smell air flowing in front of us! There is probably a way out through there."

He was pointing his snout in front of them, it was pitch black to her but with his keen eyes she trusted his judgment. "Yuhara…" Kurama was calling her; she glanced at him before turning back. If he wanted to play this game she would too.

"Kuro says we should go this way." She started walking as she said that, completely ignoring Kurama's requests to stop.

It had been quite a while since they started walking into the darkness and there seemed to be no end. Kuro swore he could smell the wind coming from this direction but every time Yuhara tired to feel for it all she got was stale muddy air.

Thankfully Kurama had given up trying to speak with her, since she had wither not replied or given a short answer. It made her feel better knowing she could play his game with him, but she could tell it wouldn't lead them anywhere.

It was very apparent that he hated her, so in her mind as they walked through the cave she thought of what she was going to do after they finished the mission. She obviously couldn't stay with Kurama, and Yusuke seemed pretty cosey with his girlfriend.

Kuwabara was definetly out of the question, he was nice sure; but he gave her the creeps. She sighed, 'I guess I will have to find some place on my own…with the money I took from Hideyoshi it should be enough for a small apartment somewhere.'

The thought of that made her feel lonely.

But, she decided she could bear with it. 'After all, it is my fate be alone.' **"Not if you choose to change it…"** said a voice softly, Yuhara stopped her eyes wide. 'I know that voice!'

"Yuhara? What's wrong?" she blinked and shook her head, "Nothing, we should stop and rest for a while." She felt more than saw them nod their heads before she sat down on the ground with Kuro next to her.

She could feel the softness of his fur on her bare arms and his warm breath against her skin; it felt nice to lean against something that wouldn't fall out beneath your feet. She couldn't see anything but the yellow of Kuro's eyes as they seemed to glow as they looked at her.

She smiled, "You should rest girl, its still a ways to the exit." She raised her eyebrow, "Enough with the 'girl' thing. My name is Yuhara! YU-HARA! Remember it!" Kuro blinked but she could tell he was laughing at her right now. "Very well, Yuhara. Please rest a bit." He said before laying his head down on the ground.

Yuhara leaned against him fully intending to do that, until a voice called out to her through the darkness, she groaned. 'I do _not_ need this now!' She could tell Kurama was sitting just a few feet in front of her against the opposite wall. Yuhara sent out a bit of energy to see how big this place was.

The walls were only about 10 feet apart, but what it lacked in width it made up for in height; the ceiling was about 30 feet above their heads. She sighed, 'At least we don't have to worry about the cave getting smaller as we go. Now if only I could actually _see_ something…'

As if reading her mind a sudden glow appeared from the ground in front of her, it looked almost like a flower but instead of petals it held a yellow orb. She looked toward Kurama, "It's a demon world glow plant. Quite useful in dark situations like these." She nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest.

She could feel Kurama's emerald eyes still on her, it made her heart race and she could feel herself blushing a little. They stayed this way for some time, neither of them saying anything just sitting. Finally Yuhara couldn't take it anymore, she finally snapped; "Why the hell are you staring at me?"

Kurama blinked a few times, considering his words carefully. Which was wise, as Yuhara was not in the best of moods, "That time Hideyoshi kidnapped you, he said 'I miss that dead look in your eyes', what did he mean by that?" Yuhara's eyes widened and she quickly looked away, her heart hammering in her chest.

She really didn't want to remember, let alone say what he had done to her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I feel I have too." He replied seriously.

Yuhara snorted, "What the hell kind of reason is that? What he did doesn't matter. Its in the past. I-" Kurama cute her off by yelling her name. She looked away again, he was serious about this.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He said gently

She shook her head and buried her face in her lap, "It shouldn't matter now, you already hate me. Why put another nail in my coffin?" Yuhara peeked through her arms to see him slide a frustrated hand through his red locks.

"I don't…I don't hate you. I'm just…going through some stuff right now." She snorted again.

"Sure, and avoiding me and treating me coldly is how you are sorting through it?" she yelled.

"No! I mean, that wasn't what I was intending to happen!" he retorted flustered.

Yuhara laughed with no humor, "Really? Well that's not how it looked from my end!" she was angry now, more than before. "You really wanna know what that bastard did to me? He _raped_ me Kurama! Are you fucking happy now? He took the only thing I had left that was still mine!" tears streamed down her face as she said this, finally she stood, not at all concerned that she had woken Kuro.

She stomped off down the tunnel not really caring whether it was the right way or not, Kurama followed her lead, attempting to call out to her a few times. "Hara-san…"

She could feel the pity dripping off his voice, and it made her sick to hear. "Whatever! It doesn't fucking matter!" she replied, her boots clicking as she stomped down the passage, tears still making their way down her cheeks. Yuhara could feel Kuro trying to speak with her, but she replied with a simple yet firm, "_Stay!_"

Too embarrassed and angry at everything she gasped loudly as a hand clamped around wrist keeping her from moving another step. She didn't even need to sense who it was in the darkness, she knew the warmth and the way her heart sped up at his touch.

She screamed in frustration and yanked at his grip as hard as she could, "Stop! Ugh! Let _GO!_" Yuhara couldn't deal with this now, the emotions she had bottled up were starting to spill out and she felt herself begin to lose her control. "Don't run away."

Those words made her breath catch, and her heart race. Kurama took this chance and spun her into facing him, grabbing her other wrist and holding on tightly. Yuhara wasn't a particularly vain person but she knew how she must have looked right now, that all the pain and shame of her life was now reflected in her eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to lock all of it away again, but she wouldn't be able too, not anymore. Yuhara hid her face behind her bangs, "Look at me Yuhara, please?"

She could hear the pleading in his voice but she shook her head, "I-I can't." her voice was thick with emotion; suddenly she was pulled into his warm embrace. Her hands trapped against his chest, she could feel the hammering of his heart against her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Yuhara. I'm so sorry." He repeated this a few times, and each time it felt like the dam she had worked so hard to put up was being chiseled down to nothing. She gripped his jacket tightly and buried her face in his neck.

Yuhara did what she never thought she would do with anyone; she showed all the pain she had hidden away all these years. She hear her cries bounce off the cave walls, it made her head hurt to hear but at the same time it was like a gigantic weight was lifted off her shoulders.

To be continued...

* * *

**_Ohhh i wonder what will happen next! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and know that even though i will probably be dead by the time this semester ends i am determined to finish this fic! Reviews or PM's are greatly appriciated! Especially if you have idea's on how you want the story to go, or how i can make it better and they make me write faster! I hope to have the next chapter out in the next few weeks! though it might be delayed due to finals and everything. So until then..._**

**_Well have a great Turkey day! _**

**_Love ya! ;D_**


	10. Powers meet, who is the man in white?

_**Ahhh! I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I've updated this story! I got caught up in a lot of drama and basically had very little interest in this story. BUT I have returned with a new attitude and am ready to finish this story! So without further a due on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF YU YU HAKUSHO! **_

* * *

Yuhara wasn't sure how much time had passed since her little crying fit began, and right at this moment, she didn't really give a damn. Her entire being felt light and she was…dare she even say it?

Happy.

Her tears had subsided at this point, however Kurama still rubbed circles on her back. He hadn't said a word since she had began and even now was quiet, but emitted a calming aura. A small part of her thought maybe he was utilizing his affinity with plants to calm her, but she couldn't be bothered with that as she stood in the mans arms.

However, all good things must come to an end and like so the moment passed as she noticed a breeze coming toward them. And with it a very familiar spirit energy, Yuhara rubbed at her eyes and parted from Kurama to look around.

"Kuro!" Instantly the wolf was at her side growling at their position, "Don't worry about that for now, can you see anything in that direction?" she pointed toward the area to her left, the wolf's eyes widened a bit.

"There seems to be a large opening just down that way, and the smell of fresh air seems to be coming from that direction too!" Yuhara smiled, "Awesome!" untangling herself from the confused Kurama's hold she grabbed his hand and pulled him in that direction, Kuro leading the way.

"Come on! Kuro says the exit is right over here!" As the trio ran their footsteps echoed across the walls, Yuhara could feel the spirit energy getting stronger the closer they got. But she also noticed something different about it, like it was mixed with something else.

'That's strange...' She noticed a strange light coming from in front of them, it wasn't sun light but it almost seemed to sparkle.

As they reached the opening they had to skid too a halt, as what was once a stone filled caved now opened up into a giant circular shaped room. Most of it was covered in large ice crystals that seemed to sparkle in the eerie light that emitted from the center of the cave.

_That_ was were a majority of the ice seemed to be coming from, forming around something.

Yuhara took a step, right into the clandestine water. She winced at the coldness and stepped back again, "Shit! That's cold!" the guardian shook off her foot to try and ease the cold now traveling up her body.

Kurama stared at the ice mass curiously, "Hara-san, do you sense spirit energy coming from that?" she stared at it also and nodded, "Yeah, its really familiar too…like in my dream!" she realized.

The red head blinked, "What dream?" Yuhara looked away, "N-nothing…" but even she knew that he wouldn't buy that as she could feel his emerald eyes on her. She sighed, "Fine! I had a strange dream about this girl; she said she was trapped, that I had something I was meant to do."

He raised an eyebrow, "And the spirit energy is the same as whatever is inside that?" Kurama said motioning toward the ice cluster; Yuhara nodded. "How are we going to cross this lake? It looks like it gets deeper the farther you go." Kurama bent down and placed his hand on the water, she wondered if he had lost his mind until ice formed beneath his palm.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Kurama pulled back his hand, rubbing it together with the other. "This water is demon water, it reacts too demon energy and depending on the users can take whatever form is needed." Yuhara had honestly never heard of that, but if it helped them walk across then she supposed it worked.

"Umm…okay? But I just stepped in it and it didn't do anything." Kurama smirked, "Well Hara-san, _you're _not a demon, and thus do not have demon energy." The raven haired girl sighed and decided to see if Kurama would share something with her now.

"And _you_ are?" she asked playing dumb, Kurama however was not fooled but he chuckled at her attempt. "Hara-san you and I both know I'm not completely human." Yuhara pouted, "Fine! You caught me; I can sense it in your energy, like I can clearly sense your spirit energy. But it's like a very powerful demon energy is just lying in wait underneath."

Kurama looked toward the cave a sadness in his eyes, but one he quickly covered behind his mask. Yuhara could tell this was a touchy subject, one the red haired male didn't want to elaborate on further. She felt bad for even bringing it up, so instead just lightly punched his shoulder gave him a smile and changed the subject.

"Anyway, I get how you and Kuro are going to get out. But last time I checked I don't give out the other side of energy spectrum." Kuro pulled on her sleeve, "I will carry you then." She raised her eyebrow, "Can you? I'm kind of heavy."

"Hara-san what is he saying?" she could hear the frustration in his voice, and realized he couldn't hear him like she could. Which made her wonder, why could she hear him?

"_Because that wolf has chosen you as its friend and master." _A voice echoed, one that Yuhara knew that was the same voice she had heard many times before. The only difference being that Kurama gasped and Kuro began growling at hearing it also, "Who are you?" she replied back.

"_Someone you know, yet do not."_ Yuhara sighed, "That's helpful." She said sarcastically, "You're the Dark Priestess aren't you?" even though the red head asked, it came out as more of a statement of fact.

"_Oooh smart Youkai," _Yuhara knew that word but didn't understand why she would call him that, _"Indeed it is true, that is my given title." _

"Why are you down here? Were you attacked by the ice witch?" Kurama asked.

"_I was distracted and that ice bitch used that moment to attack and imprison me down here."_ She sounded angry and Yuhara couldn't blame her.

"Okay, so how do we get you out?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and sign she herself was getting frustrated.

"_That Guardian is the simple part. I need you only to touch the ice around my body." _

'Easier said than done.' She thought sarcastically, but turned to Kuro and Kurama none the less, whispering her words. "_If_ this really is the girl we've been sent to find it would make things a bit easier right?" Kurama nodded, "Plus she might know a way out. It's the only chance we've got unless we want to continue walking around aimlessly." Kuro growled at that, clearly offended.

Kurama ignored him and turned toward the cave again, "Swear it won't injure Hara-san and you have a deal."

The voice sighed, _"I _just _need her to touch the ice so it can activate my demon energy again. So unless she gets frostbite easily I think she'll be fine." _Yuhara chuckled but nodded her head toward Kurama who nodded back. "Very well." He agreed.

Kuro bent down some so she could climb on his back, as his height was more than double her own. Once she was on and had a good grip on the fur around his neck did they begin walking, she was amazed how the water reacted to both of their energies making a large ice bridge in front of them.

Kuro approached the ice cluster and Yuhara leaned down and her blue eyes widened, inside the ice was the dark haired girl from her dream and the pictures both Koenma and Enma had shown her, except the hair around her face was sliver colored. She looked like she was sleeping but her aura was wrapped tightly around her body.

Slowly she placed her hand on the ice feeling a jolt of electricity as her energy mingled with Kanna's and as soon as she felt the ice begin to crack did she jerk her hand back. The ice blew apart from the inside out as a black mist rose up; Kanna raised from her previous position her long black hair billowing outwards.

The priestess opened her eyes revealing glowing violet eyes, the green specks more prominent in the light that came from her. She wore a red sleeveless turtle-neck kimono top with a long skirt that went down only one side of her body, as she stood up Yuhara could see black shorts with matching thigh-highs and lace-up boots.

As her feet touched the ground the entire surface of the water turned to ice, and Yuhara gasped as it began to shake before moving them upwards. "Where are you taking us?" The priestess smiled and even for a girl who looked no more than 14 she pulled off the evil grin pretty well.

"I must go greet the one who invaded my home, it is only fit that I give them a _true _Dark Priestess welcome." Yuhara shivered as she sensed the truth and malice in her voice, and held on tightly to Kuro as they continued upwards, gaining speed every moment.

"Where does this lead?" Kurama asked almost losing his balance but Yuhara's hand caught his and kept him level. "Just behind the temple, I assume you came with friends and that's the spirit energy I'm sensing." Yuhara smiled, "Sweet! I was getting damn tired of that cramped cave!"

Kanna chuckled, "Try being stuck in that ice coffin for a few months." She turned her gaze toward the raven haired girl analyzing her. "So have you made a decision about your 'secret' mission?" Kanna asked.

Yuhara nodded her head resolutely, "Good, lets hope you made the right one then girlie."

The rocks above them parted; white light and blinding cold hitting them all as they broke through to the surface. And just like that they were standing in the mess of trees; Yuhara could see the temple not far in the distance.

Kuro moved off of the water before letting Yuhara dismount, she landed with a crunch in the snow. She breathed out a huff of cloudy air before turning to the other three behind her, "Okay, we've got Kanna. Now what?"

"We should meet back up with Yusuke and Hiei so we can come up with a strategy." Yuhara smirked, "Assuming he hasn't already gone charging in head first." The red head chuckled, "Yes, assuming that."

Kanna 'hm'd' and although Yuhara couldn't see her face she wondered if hearing Hiei's name brought up memories. "We should get going, you're companions are nearby." She said before walking forward.

'Geeze, isn't she just a ball of happy.' She thought sarcastically.

Though not long after she could hear Yusuke's voice, he was yelling something before an explosion rocked the ground. "What the hell!" she said as they started running toward the sound.

As they reached the area anger rose inside her at the sight, Yusuke, Hiei and Takahiro were all encased from the neck down in ice and struggling to get loose. Serena stood not far from them a smile on her disgusting face, "Oh! Look who's returned!"

Yuhara wasted no time in charging toward the ice demon intent on paying her back for earlier. She charged her energy into her fist and jumped into the air coming down hard onto the ground in front of the white bitch. Serena jumped out of the way just a second before a crater blew into the ground; Kurama appeared behind her slashing his rose whip and catching her around the arm, swinging her around back toward Yuhara before releasing her again.

The raven haired girl smiled as she jumped toward the surprised Serena, her bow forming in her hand and when she got close enough she swung it toward her knocking her back up before coming up behind her, lifting her leg high above her head she sent it hard down on her back sending her hitting the ground and dust flying.

'You don't get off that easily bitch!' she thought as she charged her bow and fired off arrow after arrow into that spot, Yuhara only stopped after she felt her Spirit energy drain to almost nothing.

Yuhara landed on the ground just behind the crater and watched as the smoke and dust cleared, she smiled at what she saw. Serena lay on the ground, eyes wide and breath coming out in short gasps as blood seeped out of the wounds on her body. Her dress was practically non-existent, and the holes in her body clearly shown from Yuhara's arrows.

She smirked as she aimed her bow, intent on using whatever energy she had left too finish her off. "Hara-san, look out!" Kurama yelled behind her as she was suddenly kicked in her side, sending her crashing into the ground behind Yusuke.

"W-What the hell?" she looked up and her eyes widened, standing in her previous spot was the man in white! Yuhara struggled to get too her feet, "Who are you?" Kurama asked his tone deadly.

The man smiled, "You little Youkai may call me, Aion." He raised his hand toward Yuhara and she could feel his energy building causing her mark to start burning intensely, "Yuhara!" Kurama growled, "What are you doing to her?" he yelled as she clutched at her shoulder and falling too her knees.

* * *

Kanna had to admit, she was impressed with the Guardian's abilities. She was indeed quite strong, but the man standing in front of them now was, dare she say, out of even her league. She was even more surprised however too see both Hiei _and _Yusuke here as well, but she kept it hidden under a mask of indifference.

"Aion huh? So you're the master mind behind that useless piece of trash coming into my home." She said looking around; the temple was still covered in ice which meant her Tengu couldn't help just yet. Yusuke, Takahiro, and Hiei were still trapped in the ice as well and she didn't see Fenris anywhere but she could sense he was close.

"That is true my lady priestess, I sent her here both to trap you inside that cave and to lure the Guardian here." He replied calmly, but Kanna knew even though he seemed completely at ease he was poised to attack at any moment, 'I'm going to have to do this carefully.'

"And what pray tell did you go through all this trouble for? Surely you must want to gloat for getting this far." She replied sourly, Aion smirked and turned suddenly sending a wave of energy toward Kurama, Yuhara screamed but Aion sighed.

"I didn't account for you getting a pet Yuhara dear." He said as Kuro appeared at her side with the Youkai in his mouth. He smirked never the less, and turned back to Kanna. "But now that all the pawns are out of the way it's just the King and Queen left."

Kanna scoffed as she released her energy, a pentagram forming beneath her feet, her energy swirling around her. "Insolent being, it's _just me!_" she said releasing her full energy, making the ground and temple shake and freeing Yusuke, Hiei and Takahiro from their imprisonment.

She reached under her skirt for her daggers; both were attached to one another by a thin yet unbreakable cable. Kanna vanished from her previous spot leaving nothing but smoke in her wake, she appeared again above Aion who made no move.

Kanna narrowed her violet-green eyes and threw her dagger at him, it landed between his feet. "Seems like your aim is a little off since your little nap." Kanna smirked and pulled the cord completely straight.

Gathering her energy into the a ball she glanced at Hiei for a second, who nodded and instructed the others too move back. Her energy now a large purple ball at her side pulsated with a purple light, the air around her moving and heating up.

Aion stared up at her, still completely at ease. She looked down at him and smiled, "Dead Scream!" she yelled as she sent the ball of energy down on top of him, shattering the ground and sending trees and rocks flying everywhere.

As the smoke cleared the crater she had created was more than ten times what Yuhara had, "What the hell little girl! Are you trying to kill all of us too?" Kanna looked over and saw Yusuke yelling at her as they ran in her direction.

"My building energy should have been more than enough to warn you about my attack." She said simply staring at the spot Aion and Serena had previously been, only to find that when the smoke cleared they were no were too be seen. Kanna clicked her tongue, "They are not dead! Keep on your guard!"

A wave of energy came from below them sending them flying away from one another, Hiei landed not far from her as a wall of thick ice separated the two from the others in the group. Kanna noticed too late as ice formed around her feet and traveled upwards forcing her arms above her head, trapping her.

Hiei rushed toward her only to be blocked by Aion as he floated out of the ground, the fire demon pulled his sword and swung it hard into the white haired male, Kanna gasped. Aion stopped Hiei's sword with nothing but his finger!

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he pulled away and swung again and again, only to be blocked each and every time. Kanna saw his Jagan Eye glow beneath his headband and as he backed away again and flung off his cloak and the bandages covering his right arm revealing the mark of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Kanna was impressed, but she always knew deep down Hiei would be a strong and powerful demon.

She spoke in her mind, knowing he would hear her. 'Do what you've got to do I can take care of myself.' Hiei smiled as he moved into his stance his right arm swirling with black flames, 'Don't I usually?' Kanna couldn't help but smirk at his joking tone.

The fire demon glared toward Aion who stared back with a bored expression, Kanna knew this would only feed Hiei's anger and his power. She quickly closed her eyes as her energy swirled around her body.

Hiei punched his arm forward, releasing the power of the Dragon. The black dragon headed straight toward Aion, Kanna acted quickly releasing her own energy, "Silence Wall!" her energy formed into that of a barrier around her just as the flames hit, engulfing both her and Aion.

* * *

Yuhara could have sworn Hiei had lost his mind as he set the black dragon loose on both Aion and Kanna. Kurama stood calmly by her side, her arm wrapped around his neck keeping her standing.

She was surprised how freakishly _calm_ they all were, 'Am I seriously the _only _one who doesn't know something?' she thought annoyed. "What the hell are we all standing here for? Hiei just shot the person we were _supposed _to save with the most dangerous flame known to all realms!" she yelled through the sound of the roaring flames.

Yusuke turned towards her and smiled, "Have a little faith in Hiei; he doesn't do anything without a good reason." Yuhara huffed and wished with all her might that she still had spirit energy left to fight, '_That's _what they're going on! Blind freakin faith!' she didn't understand it, 'Do they really trust him so much, even now knowing that Kanna may die from his actions?'

Hiei reigned in his power a few minutes later leaving only steam in its wake, Yuhara gasped as the fire demon jumped back his shoulder bleeding profusely. As the steam parted her eyes went wide as Aion was still standing there.

"H-How…Nobody can survive that attack!" she said in disbelief, Yusuke punched the wall in front of them now, over and over attempting to break the ice that was separating them now. Takahiro and Kuro joined in, ramming the wall with their bodies, but to no avail, as it didn't seem to do any good

Yuhara stared in horror as Aion turned and reached toward Kanna, she glared at him as his hand passed into her chest. Hiei attempted to come at him again but was forced back by the reappearance of Serena, who trapped his limbs in ice.

Kanna bit her lip as Aion seemed to grab hold of something inside her chest, he pulled it partially out. Yuhara expected to see the priestess's heart in his hand or some other internal organ. Instead he held what looked to be a black six pointed star; Kanna arched her back attempting to break the bonds herself.

But her energy was erratic and she only seemed to attack herself, she screamed as Aion pulled the item successfully from her chest. Seemingly taking her energy along with it as the ice around her body broke, she landed on her back.

The ice wall in front of them vanished as did the bonds holding Hiei down, they all immediately charged toward the duo, which vanished into the skies, hovering just above them. Aion smiled making Yuhara's mark burn even more, "I've gotten what I came for, so sorry we can't stay and hang out."

Serena blew a kiss to them as a portal appeared behind them and they disappeared through it.

Hiei was the first too move toward the priestess, he carefully turned her cradling her body in his arms. This was something none of them expected, but the fire demon seemed to ignore them.

Yuhara's eyes widened as the white vanished from Kanna's hair, leaving a teal sheen very similar to Yusuke's hair. Kanna coughed and wheezed, "My Lady Kanna, this can't be!" Takahiro cried.

Yusuke confused turned toward the Tengu leader, "What? What did that bastard just take?" Takahiro was shaking with anger, "He took her demon powers!" Yuhara gasped and Hiei's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Is that even possible? Shouldn't she be dead by now?" Yusuke asked, Takahiro shook his head, "Lady Kanna is only a half demon, so she has both demon and spirit energy inside of her."

Hiei seemed to pay no mind to any of this as he turned to Kurama, "She can't breathe, give her something." Kurama nodded and pulled a vile and a large handkerchief from his pocket, he poured the substance on the cloth and carefully tied it around Kanna's face. The look of pain eased from her face.

"How can there be a half-demon Dark Priestess?" Yuhara asked deciding she wanted answers too, Takahiro just shook her head. "That is something Lady Kanna will have to tell you, but for now I think you all had better head back too Spirit World."

Hiei wrapped the girl in his forsaken cloak as he put her on his back, "I'm afraid Lady Kanna must go with you." Takahiro said sadly. Yuhara stared at him, "Why? She's still the priestess here!" the Tengu leader just shook his head again.

"It's one thing to be half demon, but a whole different one when she is completely human. I'm afraid the other warriors may turn on her, please take her and keep her safe Master Hiei." Hiei just stared at the girl on his back, but Yuhara knew he had heard it.

"W-Wait…" Kanna's voice spoke up shakily, they all looked at her and even Hiei couldn't hide the look of concern in his eyes. "G-Give the Guardian the book…" Takahiro frowned, "Lady Kanna…You know-"she cut him off with a glare, "I-I am well aware of protocol…Let this…be a favor too me."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Takahiro nodded, he waved his hand about and a pentagram appeared in his hand. There was a small flash of light as a large hard bound book with six jewels on top, each a different color.

Takahiro held out the book for Yuhara who looked at it strangely, "I don't do books without pictures sorry." Takahiro scoffed, "You will want to take this Guardian, it holds the information you seek."

Yuhara's eyes widened, "About the…Guardians?" The Tengu leader nodded, "This is the tome of The Guardians."

* * *

_**Well there you have it! I've still got a few more chapters still to come for this story which I hope to get out soon! Oh and in case anyone is interested I'm working a new story for Yugioh 5D's between Crow and my OC-Raven. So if you would like to read it please let me know! Well I hope people are still going to read this, I know as been enforcing its rule about the story ratings so I'm going to have to change somethings for the ending. But fear not, there will still be blossoming love between our two love birds soon! Just gonna have to wait and see! Till next time!**_

_**Love ya! 83**_


	11. Reunions and Jokes

_**Hello, Hello again! SEE! I told you I had a good feeling again and thus I have returned with another chapter! So please enjoy all my hard work! :3 Oh! And i would also like to thank the ever so wonderful yyh-ygo-fma for their wonderful review! Its because of you that this chapter is now complete! **_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF YU YU HAKUSHO! **_

* * *

They had arrived back in Spirit World, and having filled Koenma in on the news of the Priestess's status, the young prince sighed as nurses tended too their injuries. Yuhara lay in Kurama's lap as he healed the frostbite and cuts she got on her arms, Hiei stayed by Kanna's side as she lay on a gurney, going in and out of consciousness Yusuke sat on the floor passed out from exhaustion, though Yuhara wasn't sure why as he didn't really do anything a lot of the time.

But this wasn't the prominent thought in her mind, which is why the raven hadn't spoken so much as a word when they got back. 'Enma will know I didn't kill her…I wonder how he'll punish me…' thoughts like this went through her head as Kurama rubbed this green ointment on her arms that made her skin hot and tingly.

In fact after they had told the baby what had happened everyone ceased talking all together, each thinking or worrying, or in Yusuke's case; sleeping.

The Tome sat next too her wrapped in some cloth, both Takahiro and Kanna had insisted that she not let Koenma or his father see it. _Especially _Enma. When she asked why the Tengu merely said; "It's not meant for his eyes."

Yuhara groaned, 'what kind of answer is that? Ugh, I hate riddles.' Kurama, mistaking her groan for pain ceased his movements. "I'm sorry are you in pain?" his emerald eyes shone with concern, she smiled slightly up at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm just tired."

'Dead tired.' She thought sarcastically as her thoughts of Enma came back to her, but Kurama continued talking, thankfully distracting her. "Hara-san, can you tell us what Enma asked you too do?"

She sighed, "That night he _kidnapped_ me, he told me he was the one who brought me back to life when Hideyoshi attacked." Kurama held her hand as he listened and even though Hiei wasn't looking she could tell he was interested too.

"He told me I had to pay back some debt; something about 'universal balance' and that I had to do some jobs for him to pay it back. That's when he told me about Kanna, and instructed me too; 'Kill her.'" Kurama's grip slackened, she figured that was her cue to get up. As she did Koenma spoke up, "But you choose not too, maybe it was just a test?"

Yuhara shrugged as she leaned against his desk, not really feeling up too getting into it. Suddenly the door opened revealing a tall blonde haired man with pale skin and yellow blonde hair, his eyes were slanted and he would have been quite handsome if not for the cold look in his eyes _and _that he was dressed like a scientist.

"Doctor Sloan, what can I do for you?" Koenma asked straightening in his chair, the man sent chills down Yuhara's spine and by the looks of Kurama and Yusuke she wasn't the only one. Yusuke sat up, alert.

"Who the heck are you?" the spirit detective said jumping up, "_He_ is my personal doctor." They all looked toward the TV and there was King Enma, Yuhara glared at him as her heart raced in her chest.

"Father! What is Sloan doing here?" Koenma asked sounding unnerved Enma smirked, "My dear Yuhara didn't complete her mission, so I've sent him to get my payment personally." The raven haired girl looked away now, "And what payment is that exactly?" Yusuke said sounding angry.

"The balance of the universe must be maintained, so what I have given must be returned." A shock went through her system, but she sighed never the less. 'I kinda figured that's what he would want.' Enma continued, "Doctor Sloan's specialty is known as the 'kiss of death', and with that the deal will be closed."

In the blink of an eye the doctor was in front of her, on arm around her waist another tilting her chin upwards so she was looking at his face. She looked sadly at Kurama before closing her eyes, resigning herself to her fate.

* * *

In this situation, Kurama wasn't sure how to handle anything. So he tried his usual way; reasoning.

"Please wait!" He stepped forward and grabbed the strange mans arm, "There must be another way too work this out." The man glared at him, but Kurama was too busy watching Enma. 'There's something not right here.' He thought carefully gauging the spirit king's reactions.

"There is no negotiating! The girl agreed to my terms and in doing so lost the right too her own life." He narrowed his emerald eyes as anger welled up inside of him, Yoko spoke up from inside of him. "He dare treat her like an object to be taken and given when he pleases!" Kurama had to agree, but he still felt like Enma was hiding something.

He glanced at Yusuke who, like himself, was poised to attack should the strange doctor pull anything. Hiei still had his back to them, but he knew that the fire demon was well aware of what was going on.

A sigh pulled his attention from the scene in front of them, turning he noticed the Priestess Kanna was now fully awake and sitting up. Her long black hair slightly disheveled and her once violet eyes now a light shade of hazel with dark circles around them, Kurama could sense her spirit energy was having trouble stabilizing without her demon energy to balance it out.

"Geeze, are you all idiots?" they all stared at her, not sure what the former priestess meant. Enma snickered then broke out into a fit of laughs right on the screen, Kurama looked between Yuhara, Koenma and Yusuke and by their confused faces they were just as confused as he was.

The doctor released Yuhara and stepped back as the King of Spirit world continued in his fit of laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Yuhara said blushing; Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her and looked toward the priestess.

"Would you mind explaining?" he asked, Kanna rolled her eyes and nodded. "Enma you son of a bitch, did you seriously tell her _that?_" she sighed and leaned heavily against the gurney. "The balance of the universe cannot be disrupted so easily you fools!"

She continued through their silence, "If that were true the universe would have imploded on itself eons ago. Enma was just messing with you…sorry." She didn't sound the least bit but that seemed trivial as Kurama felt Yuhara tense before she moved so fast it seemed almost like a blur.

One second the doctor was standing there the next his body was slammed through the doors with Yuhara now standing in his previous position. The raven haired girl was shaking with rage, "I'll kill you, you bastard!" she yelled, both Yoko and Kurama had to admit they were impressed.

"Even though she has no spirit energy she can still punch a man through a door hmm." The way Yoko spoke about her made his heart race; he had never heard the fox talk that way about anyone.

Enma speaking broke Kurama from his thoughts; "My my priestess, you've looked better." He said jokingly ignoring Yuhara's threats. Kanna rolled her eyes swaying on the bed a bit; Hiei steadied her with a hand on her waist.

"Oh shut up old man, if you wanted to see me so bad you should have just asked. Instead you send a miss-informed assassin, if this is a prank I'm not laughing." Kurama could tell it was taking everything she had to stay conscious but seeing the look on Hiei's face reassured him that she would be ok, _he _would take care of her.

Which that in itself was a strange concept as the only one he had ever seen the fire demon care about was Yukina; Kurama began to wonder if these two were once lovers. Or if they still _were._

Yusuke grunted in front of him, "A little help here Kurama!" he yelled as he was quite literally body blocking Yuhara from leaving the room and causing more destruction, because that was exactly what she would do and he could tell this just from looking in her eyes.

He walked over too her and stood about a foot behind the two ravens, "Hara-san." She apparently didn't hear him, or if she did she choose to ignore him. So he tried again, "_Hara-chan._" He said more firmly, he watched as her body stilled, tensed and then relaxed in Yusuke's grip.

Kurama noticed the boy had his hands around her waist and Kurama couldn't help the jealousy the rose inside of him, he blushed and Yusuke noticing his gaze dropped his hands from around the girl. Yuhara stood there, facing away from him with her arms crossed under her chest.

He walked the few feet to her and carefully placed his arm around her shoulders, he smiled when she leaned into his embrace. "I'm tired." She said low. Kurama nodded and turned back to Koenma, "May we go home? It's been a tiring mission and all of us could use the rest."

The prince nodded, "I will discuss the events from the mission with my father and see what our next move should be." Kurama nodded as a portal appeared beside them, Yusuke went out first followed by him and Yuhara.

~0~0~

They arrived back at the apartment and if Yuhara was being honest, she felt _awful._ Everything from the top of her dead down to her toes ached, but her lack of spirit energy probably the cause of most of her tiredness but a majority of it was her outburst at that bastard Enma's little joke.

Just thinking about it made her more and more pissed off, but Kurama's strong arm around her shoulders made her feel a bit better. She was happy they had made up, in a way, She wouldn't admit it but Kurama was her first friend and she felt like there was more too it than that.

But with everything she had told him; about Hideyoshi's violation, what she had done in that stadium. She doubted he even felt that way toward him, so she was just happy getting whatever she could from the red haired man.

They walked up the stairs and as they approached her door Yuhara's heart kicked into over drive, and her mouth seemed to move on its own. "Will you stay with me?" She felt Kurama tense around her and she blushed a bright red at her own words, but she figured since it was already said and done she might as well run with it.

"W-Well you don't have too, I mean I just don't feel like being by myself right now and umm…yeah." She trailed off making herself more embarrassed. Kurama just smirked, his green eyes shinning yellow before nuzzling into her hair, making her blush even more from the unexpected move.

He opened the door and led her inside; she kicked off her boots and gloves inside the closet and shut the door as he was folding his jacket over the chair of the desk. Kurama motioned for her too climb in first, his eyes still a bright yellow color.

Walking over to the bed her caught her around the waist, hugging her tightly. Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her stomach, "K-Kurama…" she heard him chuckle as a concession of snapping was heard.

Looking down she realized he had only removed the under bust that Botan had insisted that she wear, and as it dropped too the floor he picked her up by her waist and placed her on the bed climbing on top of her.

Yuhara's face probably looked like a tomato at this point, with Kurama hovering over her smirking. Now in this position, she really did notice his eyes. "K-Kurama, your eyes, why are they?" strangely enough she wasn't scared as he leaned down and buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent.

With all the energy she had spent in demon world it was almost impossible too move, but she believed deep inside that Kurama would never really hurt her. "I am the one he has kept hidden from you all this time, the one you sense behind Shuichi. Yoko Kurama."

As he sat up again his hair was completely silver with prominent silver fox-ears, he now wore a pure white sleeveless yukata with matching martial arts pants, and she felt his silver tail brush against her leg as she stared up at him, more intrigued then scared. "You are not scared." He said as his slanted yellow eyes peered down at her, the scent of roses swirling around them.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't know if you've noticed, _Yoko_ Kurama, but I don't scare easily." He smirked, "So brave as to say my name aloud." She raised an eyebrow, "Well you just told me your name so what else should I call you?" Before he could reply her eyes widened, "Wait wait a second!" His eyes widened, "So are you and what did you call him, Shuichi! Are you and him like one person?"

Yoko Kurama chuckled again; Yuhara thought it was the most beautiful sound ever making her heart beat hard again. "I am both the demon Kurama as well as the human Shuichi Minamino." She thought about this for a second, "So Shuichi is aware of this little conversation as well?" he nodded, "And when we were in the cave that means you also heard…"

The fox narrowed his eyes gripping the sheets, "Had you not already killed him yourself, he would be suffering a slow and torturous death at my hands right now." Yuhara wasn't sure what drove her to do what she did next, let her claim temporary insanity, but she reached out and rubbed his arm soothingly.

The fox's eyes widened and she smiled slightly as he once again looked into her eyes. "But he _is _dead, I got my closure. The past is quite literally dead and gone; I don't want you to have to carry my burden, Kurama. That's _not_ why I told you what I did, but it makes me happy to have you get angry."

Yoko Kurama blew out a breath and leaned his head against her shoulder, "Normally any women would jump at the chance to be this close too me, more concerned about themselves then anything else. Yet here you are, concerned about _my_ feelings of all things."

Yuhara was confused, "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" he chuckled again as he laid down next too her propping himself on his elbow. This is when Yuhara really noticed how tall the man had gotten, while Kurama stood about an inch or so above her in his human form, in this form he stood at least 6 feet tall, so he had to fold his legs together just to fit on the bed.

"I should be asking you the same thing; _was_ there something else you wanted to ask me?" She turned so she was facing him as something came to mind, something she had been dying to do. "W-Well there is one thing…" she blushed as she spoke, "Can I touch your ears?"

His yellow eyes stared at her, "Sorry, it was stupid to ask…" once again he laughed at her, but she didn't mind, she really liked the sound of his laughter. "_That_ is also something someone, especially a women in your position has never asked of me. But I don't see why not." He finished, Yuhara smiled.

Carefully she reached up a hand and lightly stroked the left one, "It's so soft..." she sighed; she noticed the man had closed his eyes a look of complete contentment on his face. Yuhara felt her exhaustion come over her as she struggled to keep her eyes open, "Hara-san does this form change anything?"

Yuhara looked at him through blurry eyes, her vision fading. "Don't be...an idiot." She yawned, "You're still the same person who is so precious too me, not matter how you may look or act. That fact will _never_…change…" she trailed off as the darkness and the scent of roses consumed her.

~0~0~

The silver fox opened his eyes as he felt the girl's arm go limp against him; he caught her hand and held it close to his cheek. "Someone precious hmm, there's another first as well Yuhara." He laid against the pillow clutching her hand in his own as the sun set behind him, bathing the room in a dark yellow light.

He closed his eyes as the human Shuichi once again took over, he had decided to show her Yoko Kurama and was happy about her reaction. But he worried that they may be getting too close at the same time; he had always avoided love even with Maya all those years ago, that of course had been for her own protection, but with Yuhara it was different.

The girl practically _jumped_ into danger and came out unscathed, he smirked at the thought. 'But even so…I still worry for her, and I know so very little about her.' That's when an idea came too him.

'Tomorrow will be my day for 20 questions Hara-san.' And with that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

_A little girl of no more than 8 ran through the halls of the Dark temple, dodging the Tengu warriors that roamed the stone halls. Her black slip on shoes making very little sound against the blood red carpets that blanketed the halls, as her long black kimono sleeves with a tear in both shoulders blew behind her. _

_As she approached the large door that led to the entrance she had to hunch over, leaning her hands against the short black skirt that matched her top, as she caught her breath. Takahiro was in front of her his purple and blue kimono blowing in the breeze as he spoke with the guest that had arrived, hence why she was here._

"_The young priestess isn't seeing any guests now, please come back later." He said frustration littering his voice indicating that the person in front of him had been told this numerous times. "Liar, you just won't let me see her." _

_Takahiro huffed and the little girl couldn't help giggling and thus giving away her position, the Tengu leader turned and sighed. "Young lady Kanna, I don't think you're ready to see guests now. You've still yet to master many of the spells required of the Priestess." _

_Kanna narrowed her purple-green eyes up at him, "I suggest that you let me decide when I should take guests or not, otherwise we will never know when I am ready." Takahiro sighed and the girl knew she had won, he stepped aside as she strode into his previous place. _

_The stone steps that led toward the main temple were slightly wet from the rain earlier that day, but she wasn't focused on that as a few steps down from her stood a man not 3 or 4 years older than her dressed from head to toe in black except a large tattered tan cloak tied around his neck, with black spiked hair and the most piercing garnet eyes she had even seen. _

_The man sent shivers down her spine, not with fear but with interest. The man before her stood proudly and she could tell just by looking at him he had survived much to get where he was today. As Kanna stared into this mans eyes she noticed his own widen for a fraction of second before covering it behind his mask of indifference. _

"_Greetings, I am the Priestess of this temple. My name is Lady Kanna, what brings you too me?" she said sounding firm despite her stature and age, normally at this point the guest would bow before her. But this man did not, and this intrigued her. _

"_I have come for some information." She blinked at his cold attitude, "Tell me your name and I may be able to assist you." She said smirking, but he merely narrowed his eyes toward her._

_That's when she noticed his forehead begin to glow slightly, 'He has the Jagan Eye…this person just keeps getting more and more fascinating.' Kanna blocked him with her own power causing a spark of energy between them. She raised her hand as Takahiro moved thinking she was being attacked. "You dare try to read my mind yet don't even tell me your name?" She continued playfully smirking as she walked toward the man; he tensed and placed his hand on the sword tied to his back. She stopped an inch away from him and looked straight into his eyes, she had never felt this interested in anyone who had come too the temple. And she saw it in his eyes too, though it was buried deep, that she interested him as well._

_Kanna continued to stare him down until she saw it, the resignation. Something he wasn't used too she assumed as he struggled with it, his Jagan Eye shone again and she heard his voice in her head. "Hiei." She smirked and replied into his mind, "Very well, _Hiei_, I may be able to assist you yet." She twirled around and led him into the temple._

* * *

Kanna came into consciousness again, the dream of her first meeting with _him_ still fresh in her mind. 'Why must I dream of that?' she thought as she blinked her eyes open, there was a soft blue light shinning around her body and the silhouette of what looked to be a women with teal blue hair tied behind her head and a soft blue kimono.

And just like before, what caught her attention was the garnet red of her eyes. The women noticing her conscious state removed her hands from Kanna's stomach, taking the soft blue light with her. "You're awake, I'm so glad." Her voice was soft but Kanna could tell just by looking at her that she was a demon.

'No…an Ice Apparition!' she thought as she sat up, she was taken back by how heavy her body felt. "How do you feel? I tried my best to heal you but your spirit energy will need time to balance out." She said softly, Kanna touched a hand to her head.

'Oh yeah…I'm not…' anger rose up within her but she quickly hid it, "Thank you for your efforts, tell me; where am I?" The ice maiden smiled, "Hiei brought you to the human world, but we're actually at the house of a friend of ours former master, Genkai."

The name brought another thought too mind, 'Yusuke…I can't believe I actually got too see him and now I'm in his former master's house?' she turned too the ice maiden, "Where is Hiei?" she wanted to speak with him, just once more. "I'm actually not sure," she giggled, "He tends to drop in and out at varying times."

Kanna looked at her surroundings; both girls were currently in a large wooden room with two plain white fusuma behind the ice maiden, one was open slightly allowing a slight breeze inside along with a view of what she figured was the earth's moon. It glowed with a pearl like shine and lit everything in the court yard as if it were day time.

"It is beautiful tonight." The ice maiden sighed looking out the door as well before turning back and pushing a pile of black fabric toward her. "Hiei also left these for you, and if your hungry there is some soup in the kitchen." She smiled again before getting up.

"Wait! Please tell me your name at the very least." The maiden gasped, "Of course! My name is Yukina!" she bowed toward her, Kanna returned the gesture as she spoke her own name. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kanna, please rest well." She said before leaving the room.

Kanna sighed as she stood her legs shaking, once she was steady she picked up the clothes, it was a black kimono with red amaryllis flowers along the sleeves. She smirked as she noticed the length of the skirt reached no lower than mid-thigh and a pair of black knee high flat boots in the corner of the room.

'Indeed he knows me well.' She thought as she changed into the kimono and pulled on the boots, she buckled the holster holding her daggers around her right leg and walked out of the room. The court yard was huge and the trees blowing softly in the wind only added too the beauty the moons light created.

She stepped onto the ground and walked a short distance, moving was getting easier the more she moved so she assumed that walking around what would serve as her new home would be a good idea.

Kanna heard a tree rustle not far from her and the overwhelming feeling of being watched came over her; it was a familiar feeling, one that sent her down the great stairs and into the forest surrounding the house. The feeling seemed to move farther back the closer she got, leading her away, still she followed until she arrived in a large circular clearing.

She stood in the middle of the clearing catching her breath as the feeling seemed to come from all around her, the former priestess smirked. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to look at me while I cannot look back?" her heart beat fast as she sensed him directly behind her, she looked toward the stars in the sky just enjoying the feeling of him being so near too her.

A feeling she had greatly missed in their time apart, "How long as it been since we stood like this?" she desperately wanted to turn and embrace him, but she knew about his aversion to humans and wasn't willing to take the chance he would reject her. 'Watching him walk away from me twice in a life time is more than enough.' She thought as she crossed her arms.

"Too long. I was a fool for not visiting you more." She chuckled, "Did the great fire demon Hiei just call himself a fool? You've a changed…"

"Hn, it was bound to happen eventually."

"I'm glad to see you've found your sister, Hiei." She felt him tense then relax, "How did you know?" a small smile formed on her lips, "The eyes, I would know eye's like yours anywhere." He smirked but quickly replaced it with a frown.

"Why won't you touch me? If I remember correctly you used too lose control around me, what stops you now?" it was her turn to tense up as she averted her eyes into the darkness of the trees around them.

"I am no longer a demon, you hate humans. I won't disgust you by daring to touch you as I have before." She answered simply, though she would never admit it, saying it out loud cut her deeply.

She gasped softly as she felt him lean his head against the back of hers and wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Don't be a fool; I will take you in whatever form you choose." She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it, "I've missed you…" she breathed.

Hiei grasped her hand and twirled her so that she faced him; her eyes were wide as she stared into his garnet eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slid another into her hair tilting her head farther up.

More gently then any thought possible the fire demon placed his lips upon her own, she was shocked at first but soon she relaxed into the familiar feeling of her heart speeding up and her mind thinking of nothing but the man in front of her. The wind picked up, blowing her hair and clothes around him as he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him enter, moaning softly as his tongue connected with her own. Neither trying to out do the other, both just enjoying their reunion.

A tear rolled down her cheek as they parted, Hiei smirked and licked it away. "That better have been from happiness." He said kissed her eye lid, Kanna chuckled. "Of course it was." She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Come. We both need time to regenerate our strength." She knew his words to be true as the exhaustion showed in her body, making her yawn. She nodded as the two disappeared leaving a few fallen leaves in their place. The area quiet except for a few crickets and night animals that roamed around completely oblivious, as if they were never there.

* * *

_**AHHHH! I can't tell you how happy I was to finally be able to write this chapter! Especially with all the yummy emotional stuff too! I also can't believe we are almost at the end of this story! Whats going to happen i wonder? Will there be a 3rd story? Hmmm...Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! **_

_**Love ya! :D**_


	12. Confession Confusion

**_Ahhhh these chapters just keep coming! Anyway I don't really have much to report or rag about so on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF YU YU HAKUSHO!_**

* * *

Yuhara woke to the smell of something sweet and closed her eyes tighter as the sunlight shone into her room from the now open window. A cool breeze blew through ruffling her hair slightly as she tried to reach the sleep she once had not that long ago, it occurred to her that she had dreamt without nightmares or fears that anyone would come to kill her or force her to fight some ugly creature for others entertainment.

She smirked at this realization, 'I hope I'm not getting soft in these times.' she opened her eyes and after rubbing them and adjusting to the sudden light she got up and leaned back against the wall, just staring at the clouds through the window.

The white puffy ones children seemed to see shapes in were there, but just beyond the horizon she could see dark stormy clouds. Thoughts of the events yesterday filled her mind as she stared into the sky, 'Who is that Aion guy? Why does he make this damn mark burn like fire on my skin?' she thought as she rubbed said area unconsciously.

Yuhara sighed, 'Sure Yuhara, just ask yourself. The person who knows _so much_ about this freak of nature.' She huffed, 'Now I'm being snarky with myself…' A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts and Kurama's voice rang out behind the wooden barrier.

"Hara-san? Are you awake?" she sighed, 'I really don't want to be.' She thought as she replied with a soft "Yes." The door opened slightly and Kurama's red hair and bright shinning emerald eyes greeted her, smile lighting up his features. He approached the bed and held a cup toward her, she stared at it unsure.

"Its coffee, I wasn't sure how you take it so I added a lot of Vanilla flavoring." Now that he mentioned it she could faintly smell the aroma of the Vanilla behind the sticky sweet smell wafting in through the door. She took the cup with an awkward smile, the cream colored liquid sloshing around.

Since it appeared the red haired male wasn't going to be satisfied until she actually drank the strange liquid she carefully put it up too her lips, taking a small sip. It was hot, but not too hot that it burned her. The flavoring making the coffee taste good even with the slight bitter after taste.

"This is good." She said a bit surprised, "I had always wondered how people practically survived on this stuff." She commented as she drank more, making the red head chuckle. He held out his hand for her and without even a thought, which surprised even her, she took it and he quickly pulled her up without spilling even a drop of her drink.

She giggled, "You gotta teach me that trick." He smiled again, "Its time to get dressed, Hara-san. We've got a lot too do before we head up to Genkai's place later to join Hiei and Kanna." She must have given a sour face because he chuckled again as he walked toward the door, grasping the handle.

"There's pancakes when you're ready!" he said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Almost an hour later Yuhara was dressed in a white-long sleeve lace shirt with a black cami and a pair of denim shorts with long thigh high socks and a pair of slouchy boots she bought because they were an interesting shape. She had eaten, sought out 3 more cups of that coffee drink and finally Kurama was hussling her out the door, two packed too the brim travel bags hanging off his shoulders. He wore a plan white shirt with black slack and matching shoes and a very curious looking belt thing that went from the front of his pants, over his shoulder and attached to the back with 3 square pockets. It looked strange too her, but who was she to question his fashion?

Yuhara insisted that she could carry her own bag, but the red head wouldn't be deterred today apparently, he had even brushed her hair for crying out loud! She sighed as he pressed the beeper too a small car parked not far from the curb.

The trunk opened and he tossed the bags inside and Yuhara finally asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since he came into her room earlier. "Kurama where the heck are you dragging me off too?"

He gave her that smile that made her heart pound as he opened the door for her, she sighed and climbed in, if only to get out of the cold wind that had picked up. Kurama climbed in the driver's seat and after buckling his seat belt and convincing her to do the same he pulled the car smoothly onto the road.

She chuckled as she watched him, he smirked, "What?" she giggled again, "Nothing! I'm just surprised the great thief fox Kurama can drive a car." Kurama chuckled again, "There's a lot you don't know about me Hara-chan." She blushed, "I might…you know…like to know." She mumbled and they fell into an awkward silence.

After about 20 or so minutes the raven crossed her legs and stared out the window a little annoyed, "Now are you going to tell me?" she sighed this having been the third time she asked with no answer. He took his hand off the wheel and patted her own that was resting next too her, "We are going to meet someone very special to me." Her eyes widened and narrowed suspiciously, "Who is this 'special person'?" He chuckled again as he pulled onto a street lined with large but modest houses.

He pulled up to a blue one and parked by the curb before turning off the engine, Kurama turned toward her looking at her seriously. She furrowed her brows a little concerned now, "Listen very closely Hara-san, I need you to do exactly as I say." She nodded, "The people you're about too meet is my family," her eyes widened but Kurama continued, "Around them I need you to call me Shuuichi, they know nothing of demons and my work for the spirit world. I would prefer to keep it that way."

"I can't-" he cut her off, "Don't worry, they will love you. But I need your help in this matter alright?" he said softly, Yuhara rolled her eyes. "Fine, _Shuuichi._" She tried out the name saying it over and over again so she wouldn't forget again. When she thought she had it down she looked at the red head, who was blushing a bright shade of red.

Icy blue eyes widened unsure of the strange look in those emerald eyes, her heart pounded as the male moved closer. She couldn't move as his face was just a breath away from her own, his emerald eyes flashed yellow before turning to their original color.

Kurama turned his head slightly and softly pressed his lips against her own, she felt her cheeks burn and her heart nearly stop. Finally it became too much and she had to close her eyes as his hand weaved its way through her hair, coming to rest on her cheek, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she opened it for air.

The muscle wrapped around her own; not dominating just feeling, exploring, memorizing each and every nook and cranny in her mouth. The passion made her dizzy as she grabbed hold of his white shirt for support.

Kurama pulled away as his own need for air made itself known, as they sat just inches apart both breathing heavily and blushing. His bangs hid the red head's face from her view, she wasn't really sure what to say. The only thoughts running through her mind were; 'What was that for? Does this mean I actually have a chance?'

But all hopes were dashed with his next words.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He looked down as he said this, her heart felt like it was being pulled through a meat grinder as she shoved any and all feelings regarding the male down with it. "I-" but she was cut off by a knock at the window behind her making her yelp.

Yuhara looked behind her too see a woman with short black hair carrying bags of groceries, a bright smile on her face as she looked at them. The raven opened the door and climbed out Kurama doing the same, "Shuuichi! Honey, I thought that was your car. Sorry I went to the grocery store." Noticing the look on his face she raised a quizzative brow. "Is something wrong Shuuichi?"

"Don't worry mother, everything is fine." Her eyes widened as it hit that the woman in front of her was Kurama's mom, she felt a pang of envy as he walked around the car and happily embraced the woman, taking her bags from her.

"And who is your friend honey?" Kurama blushed, "Forgive me, Mother. This is Yuhara, she is a…friend of mine." Yuhara bowed to the woman as she smiled toward her, "It's nice to meet you ma'am." She tried to act as polite as possible.

The woman giggled, "Please don't be so formal, just call me Shiori. Come inside, we can chat more there!" Yuhara smiled, feeling a bit awkward in this situation as Shiori grabbed her hand and led her up the walkway, the red head following behind.

As they entered the house a boy of about 14 appeared with short brown hair and light blue eyes. "Shuuichi! You're here!" he smiled at Kurama and ran toward him, Yuhara couldn't help but smile at the boy's clear affections toward the red head.

That's when he noticed Yuhara, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Who is this Shuuichi?" he asked curiously, "Kakota this is a good friend of mine, Yuhara." She smiled and waved which resulted in the boy turning a shade of tomato red again before turning away.

"Kakota honey, help your brother with the groceries." The boy nodded as he took a bag from Kurama's arms and they both walked around the corner, Shiori led her past there and into a large living room.

"Sorry about Kakota, he's at that age where women no longer have cooties." She giggled at her own joke, then got real close as she whispered her next words. "So tell me dear, are you and my Shuuichi a couple?" Yuhara turned as red as Kakota did earlier.

Shiori sat back and waved her hand, "I'm sorry dear, was that too personal?" Yuhara smiled, "No, no! It's fine, it's just…" she trailed off not sure why she had started that sentence to begin with as the pain in her heart returned.

"Oh dear, has Shuuichi done something mean?" She looked toward the kitchen but Yuhara waved her down again, "No, its nothing. You have such a nice house!" she said changing the subject, which apparently the woman was very interested in talking about the various paintings and vases she had acquired during her honey moon.

By the time Kurama and Kakota had returned with a tray of drinks Yuhara was very caught up on the history and culture of a certain brown vase sitting on her table. "Mother you aren't boring her with that vase story are you?" Kakota said taking a seat not far from Yuhara with Kurama sitting on a chair across from her.

"Kakota you know culture is important and so is learning about the different kinds." Kurama nodded, but Yuhara had to agree with the child on this one though she kept this too herself. "Don't you worry about me Kakota, it was a fascinating lesson and I thank your mother for sharing it with me." She hoped her voice sounded convincing.

The boy blushed again and took a drink of his tea, Shiori turned toward Kurama now. "So tell me hon how are things going? And where did you meet this beautiful girl?" Yuhara blushed, Kurama sighed and smiled. "At school actually, she just moved here not too long ago. Something came up with her living situation so I've offered her a room at my place for the time being."

Yuhara had to admit, he was really quick on the uptake, coming up with a story like that so off hand. "Oh my! That's so unfortunate, I'm sure your parents must appreciate that though." This apparently Kurama had not thought of as he stumbled for words, "I'm an orphan, I don't have any parents." She said resolutely as she took a sip of her own drink, happy too see it was coffee. "But I do appreciate Shuuichi taking me in, it really was a life saver." She smiled at him despite how much it hurt her heart to even look at him.

Shiori looked at her son a proud smile on her face, "That's my Shuuichi, Mommy taught you well." She said patting his knee and making the man blush, he looked at her gratefully. The look made her heart beat painfully making her look down at her coffee, not particularly thirsty at the moment.

"Ms. Yuhara…" Kakota said shyly, she looked up and smiled toward him. "Do you like books?" she nodded, "I love books." He smiled, "Mother, may I show her my collection?" Shiori nodded, "Just try not too keep her too long."

Kakota nodded and took Yuhara's hand leading her up the stairs and through the second door, his room portrayed the average boy, or what she had always assumed, with action figures and a poster of a strange man dressed in a red and blue webbed body suit. What she didn't expect however was the piles of books that was littering the floor.

Kakota sat down pulling her with him and picked one up, "This one is my favorite! Its about a knight who saves a princess!" She looked at the cover and it showed a man in a shinning white suit of armor fighting off a dragon, the book was worn and some of the pages were bent and torn, but it was still in good condition.

"I don't think I've ever read this, but it seems like a good story." She smiled and handed it back to the boy, "Yeah its way better then the vase story." She giggled, "Was it that obvious?" Kakota nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. Mom's kinda scatter brained so I doubt she noticed." Yuhara sighed.

As he continued looking through the books Yuhara could tell he wanted to say something, "What's on your mind?" she asked idly picking up a random book from a stack next too her, the boy blushed again.

"W-Well…are you and my brother going out?" Yuhara stiffened and put the book back, she didn't even look at the title. "No…Shuuichi and I are many things at many different times, but 'going out' is not one of them…I think." Kakota just looked confused, but nodded.

"Yeah I can imagine, big brother is kind of wishy washy when it comes to girls." The boys words didn't do anything for her heart-meat-grinder, "Don't get me wrong, he's super popular with the ladies but he just doesn't go out with any of them.." she wasn't really sure what he was getting at, but urged him to continue.

"Well…I haven't known Shuuichi very long but I've noticed he doesn't date. In fact your probably the first person he's even brought home, so I guess that means he must feel something for you." She noticed him get sad for a second so decided to change the subject, "Why don't you tell me what happens in that book of yours?" He smiled again.

* * *

Back downstairs Kurama watched his brother drag Yuhara up the stairs and out of sight, "She's great." His mother said watching the now empty hallway, Kurama nodded. "Very beautiful, polite and even a suburb liar to boot." He nodded too all of those points, except the last one.

"W-What do you mean mother?" the woman giggled, "Shuuichi please, even I know that vase story is about as exciting as sliced bread! But she put up with it, not because of me, but because she cares about you." His emerald eyes widened at this, he hadn't even thought to put that together.

The woman scooted closer, "So are you and her…oh how do they say it these days? A _thing?_" he could feel his face heat up but he sighed as he remembered what happened earlier, "Because honestly I think she is perfect for you, she's strong and well mannered plus have you looked at her body?"

_Now_ his face turned the shade of a tomato, "M-Mother!" she giggled, "Oh come on! I'm just stating facts her honey, besides I think she has a thing for you also!" She winked, he looked away, "Y-You think?" she nodded, "Definitely, but she seemed a bit conflicted when I asked her earlier."

"M-Mother! You asked her?"

The woman nodded, "But she got a sad look on her face and changed the subject, she seems to be an expert at that." He sighed, "_That_ is probably my fault." Her eyes widened, "Honey tell me, I promise to help in any way I can." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"Well…I've just…never felt this way about anyone and its such a new feeling that every time we seem to be getting closer I say something that hurts her." She seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Give me an example?"

He sighed, "Earlier in the car…I…_we_ kissed and I apologized afterword." She gasped, "Shuuichi!" the way she said it made him think of the times when he was younger and did something wrong. "You _never_ apologize to a girl right after kissing them, that's probably the worst thing you can do. Oh dear no wonder she looked so sad!"

If he felt bad before, _now_ he felt worse. "That's what I mean, how do I make her understand? I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of slipped out." His mother sighed and patted his hand again.

"Have you tried being honest with her? Maybe your both keeping too much inside, just talk with her. Don't be afraid of your feelings Shuuichi, I'm sure she will be happy to hear them." She smiled and Kurama felt almost lighter as she said that, 'Can I really allow myself this though?' a part of him knew this was exactly what he wanted, that _she _was what he wanted.

But another, more dominant part of him aired more on the side of caution and insisted that he not say anything. That was how he had always lived his life, figuring it would be safer if he didn't get romantically involved with anyone.

His eyes widened, 'But isn't it different with her? She's survived the hells of the demon world and the human world. Oh Kami, what have I done?' he groaned and his mother rubbed comforting circles on his back.

* * *

A few hours, and three books later Yuhara managed to make her way down the stairs again with Kakota in toe. The boy talked her ear off about this book and that book, and honestly it bored the hell outta her. But the smile that was on the boys face was worth the boredom.

The sun was still high in the sky as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Kurama and his mother hugging each other for a moment before parting with a smile, "Oh Yuhara dear!" then she looked at the clock, "Oh gosh! Is it really that time already? I should start preparing lunch! Will you both be joining us?" she asked smiling.

"No thank you mother, I'm afraid we need to get going. We are going to a friends house and its quite a ways from here." Kurama answered, Kakota sighed a "Not fair." Under his breath she couldn't stop the smirk on her face as she saw him pout.

"That's too bad, I was really looking forward too speaking with Ms. Yuhara more." She placed her hands on her hips, "I expect you _both_ will visit again soon." Even though it had been posed as a question it seemed more like a demand and with the look Shiori was giving her she knew better than to say no.

Kurama walked towards her, "Of course! I would love to hear more about your other collections of vases and paintings." Yuhara replied putting on her sweetest smile, she vaguely noticed the red head blushing and his mother looking happily between them.

Yuhara went to the door to get her shoes, Kurama following after clearing his throat and the blush from his face. They stood at the door, his family watching carefully. Kurama hugged his mother again who whispered something in his ear causing him to blush again but nod.

Shiori then did something strange, she hugged Yuhara too. The raven wasn't sure how to react to that, she had never received a hug from anyone. She settled with merely lightly patting the woman on the back, which seemed to work as the woman pulled away. "Now don't you be a stranger you hear? And call us if you ever need anything." Her heart beat painfully as she nodded her head, holding back tears.

'Is this how a mother is supposed to be?' she thought as the woman stepped back, Kurama opened the door for her but before she could walk out Kakota took hold of her sleeve. She looked down, the boy motioned for her too come closer and when she did he quickly kissed her cheek.

Yuhara's eye's widened as the boy blushed a furious shade of red, "That book I read you? I've always imagined the princess too look just like you." He mumbled looking at the ground. Yuhara smiled at the boy's sweetness, she remembered a part from the book and took his hand in her own.

Bowing her body low she smiled, "Till next we meet my knight, may the stars shine brightly upon your path." Kakota smiled and nodded, "And may you be safe from the wicked until next we meet." He finished, they both giggled as Kurama and Shiori clapped.

"My that was wonderful! But we shouldn't keep them Kakota." The boy nodded as Yuhara stood straight again. The pair said their goodbyes and walked to the car, Kurama holding open the door for her. Yuhara was still hurt from earlier, but she was happy he had taken her to see his mother.

As she settled in and he returned to his side, started the car and they were off again, Yuhara wasn't sure what to say to the red head. 'I'm so confused, does he have feelings for me or not?' she remembered his words from earlier and the pain struck in her heart again, 'No, he probably doesn't. I can't imagine anyone who would want someone like me.'

Self deprecating thoughts continued on like this, but she still couldn't stop herself from staring at him from the corner of her eye. She decided to at least attempt conversation with him, "So…I like them. They're nice."

Kurama smiled, "Yes and Kakota seems to have a bit of a crush on you. Sorry about that." She shook her head happy they were at least communicating, "Don't worry about it, its kind of cute actually. Besides boys his age go through crushes like I go through that coffee stuff." She giggled.

The red head smirked, "I apologize if my mother made you uncomfortable at all. She has good intentions." She waved it off, "She's a caring person and she cares deeply for you and your brother. It was…nice, to experience that actually." This seemed to peak his interest, "What was your mother like?"

Yuhara laughed, "A pompous bitch." This seemed to take him by surprise, "Well minus the whole selling me thing, she was way more interested in her social life then taking care of a child. Especially a child like me." She was referring to her powers which choose a bad time in her life to suddenly appear. "Hara-san…" she heard the pity in his voice and waved it off.

She stared at her lap as she continued, "It's okay, really. I'm used to not being wanted…"

They both knew there was a double meaning to that statement and Kurama changed the subject, "And your father?" she shrugged, "Pretty much the same, he runs a large shipping company and was pretty much absorbed in that my entire life." She smirked, "It wasn't all bad though…" he raised his eye brow urging her to continue.

"See, I had all this time to myself so I got to do a lot of things many children didn't. I learned the piano, how to play the violin, calligraphy…I just got to try a lot of different things and that really made me happy."

"But you were lonely." She nodded, "I had to keep my powers a secret for so long that eventually I stopped even trying to make friends, I pretty much isolated myself, kept to my hobbies."

Kurama nodded, "I understand, being in that position it's a lonely existence." Yuhara stared out the window, "Can you...tell me what happened? With Yoko Kurama I mean, I've heard the name and some of the stories but I've never actually heard what happened to him."

When he remained silent for a time she sighed and crossed her arms, "You don't have to if you don't want too. I was just curious." He shook his head, "No I was just thinking about how to tell it. The only other person I've ever told is Yusuke."

She smirked, "You had to dumb it down for him right?" Kurama chuckled, "He's not as dumb as he appears you know." She gave him a look of disbelief, "Not buying it?" he laughed. "Okay, I'll tell you but in return you have to answer my questions too. Deal?"

Yuhara smiled, "Deal."

* * *

Three hours and about a hundred questions later they arrived at a small parking lot next too an almost completely empty forest, many of the trees had turned colors and lost their leaves, though a few remained. So far, Kurama had gone through her favorite foods, colors, cars, animals, and even flowers. This was hard for her to answer since they were in fact roses, but she pretended they were amaryllis.

Kurama opened the door for her and helped her out, once standing she stretched out her limbs as he went to the back to get their bags. 'Yoko's story was an interesting one, who knew the great demon thief would be standing before me in a human form.' A tiny part of her wanted to add 'handsome' to that description but she pushed it back, not wanting to ruin the happy mood they were both in.

He continued with his onslaught of questions, which she didn't mind because she got to ask him in return. "Any siblings?" she shook her head, "Only child." He led her onto a trail that led into the forest and from what she could tell it went on for a long time.

"Indoors or outdoors?" she smirked, "Both, you?"

"I prefer to be outdoors but its nice to be inside as well." She laughed, he had been giving her those round about answers since they began. "Do you speak any other languages?" she asked, "Fluent in French and some Spanish, yourself?"

"Juste un peu de français." He laughed, "Such a show off!" she laughed in return.

They continued like this, just walking and getting to know one another until eventually they both ran out of questions. So instead they choose to walk in silence as the sun set through the trees, Yuhara could hear the sound of water somewhere and wondered if it was the ocean she had always heard about.

She glanced at Kurama and blushed as she caught him staring at her, he quickly looked away and she could tell the male had something he wanted to say. "Kurama? What is it?" he seemed almost…hesitant to answer her.

She stopped and stared at him, "Did I…do something wrong?" the raven wasn't sure how to approach a situation like this and was nervous for his answer. Kurama shook his head, his back to her, "No Hara-san, its not you…" putting her bag over her shoulder she scoffed, "Well it's obviously something and whatever it is, its bothering you. And it only seems to bother you when I'm around, so do us both a favor and spit it out already."

"Yusuke will-"she cut him off by yelling his name, but used a softer tone since yelling seemed to get them no where. "Tell me." Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for his answer, which seemed to take an eternity before she heard him say something.

"About…earlier…I didn't mean too…" it felt like lightning had struck her through the heart but she refused to back down. "Say it; I won't believe it until you do." He clenched his fists, "I don't…want to confuse you more." She felt like they were going round and round and just doing _that_ confused her.

She spoke softly, "You confuse me by _not _saying it, Kurama. Please, whatever it is. Just _say_ it already." She crossed her arms to keep from shaking as a cool wind blew by blowing her hair around her shoulder, "We can't just keep going round and round like we have, I've been honest up too this point. But I can't take another step forward until I know what's going on in your head; I _need_ to know where I stand Kurama."

Her heart felt like it was in the meat grinder again as she said those words, but she knew they had to be said or neither of them would move forward again. Icy blue eyes burned with tears she refused to shed as she wait anxiously for his reply, though knowing deep down what it was. 'I don't know how to do it Kurama, so you're going to have to be the one who says it.'

He turned and faced her, though his bangs hid the emerald irises she desperately wanted to see, the ones she had taken comfort in since the day they had met. "Alright Hara-san, just know the reason I kept this from you is because I didn't want you to hate me."

"I couldn't hate you Kurama…" 'Though it may take years for me to glue my pieces back together again.'

Nodding he spoke again, "I think…I may have feelings for you, as more than just friends."

"See, that wasn't so hard. You should have just said that from-"her voice spoke before she registered what he had said and as the man stood there blushing as red as his hair her heart pounded in her chest as it did pass through her frozen mind.

Looking at him with wide eyes she could feel her face heating up, 'He didn't just…' shaking her head she spoke; "Say…say that again?" she swallowed hard as he repeated himself. "I believe I like you as more than just a friend Hara-san."

Yuhara's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out, her mind was a blank and her heart wouldn't stop trying to beat out of her chest. "W-What do you mean?" her mouth spoke the only words in her head at the moment and her face turned a shade darker at how dumb she must sound.

"I'm usually alright with other people, but whenever I'm with you…or even think about you. I get all muddled and the thoughts I usually have with this kind of thing get swept away." He swept a hand through his bangs pushing them upwards, his face telling her just how frustrated this made him.

Crossing her arms she let silence fall between them as they both thought about the words said, she vaguely noticed the sun light disappear as the night sky took its place. But this was not on her mind however, 'what do I say to that? He's obviously not used to the idea of actually liking someone. But neither am I! I mean, I like him a lot sure. But do I like him _that_ way?' thoughts of their kisses played through her mind, 'Sure, one was because I was tired and upset and the other was kinda on him, but I didn't…dislike it. And I guess you could say I _like_ being around him…'

She let out an aggravated sigh catching the attention of the male, she spoke; "I don't know…how to respond to that. I-I mean I've pretty much lived my entire life being hated, but I _do like_ you. I-I'm just not sure it's the _like_ you feel…though I do like you a lot, I mean more than I've liked anyone. But that list isn't very long so I guess I can't really compare it…"

She trailed off as she heard him chuckling; she blushed but couldn't figure out for the life of her _what_ he could _possibly _be laughing at. "W-Why are you laughing? I'm trying to respond to your feelings!" he waved his hand as he continued chuckling.

"F-Forgive me Hara-san…It's just…this wasn't how I had planned to tell you this at all." Her eyes widened as he began walking toward her, "W-Well sorry, I just wanted to know and it seemed like it was bothering you so I just…"

She trailed off as the male took her hand and leaned down ever so slightly, his emerald eyes never leaving hers. Lightly he brushed his lips against her knuckles, _that_ made her heart stop and restart again as something akin to lightning traveled up her arm making her blush a shade darker than even Kurama's hair.

He smirked as he stood straight again, and in a blur of motion she was suddenly on his back. "W-What are you doing?" her heart pounded against her chest, "It's getting late and Yusuke will worry if we don't show up soon. It will be faster this way, so please hold on tight Hara-chan."

'_That _nickname will be the death of me.' She thought as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck and he took off running down the pathway. Everything moved past her in a blur and when either of them breathed out it was nothing but a white puff of air, but she didn't focus on any of this as the scent of roses and something else, something spicy surrounded her and she wondered somewhere back in her mind if Kurama wore cologne.

But as she took another whiff she decided, 'You can't bottle this.' And smirked at her own thought.

* * *

_**I wasn't really sure how to do this scene but I really wanted Yuhara to meet Kurama's family, plus I found two different articles saying his brother's name was also Shuuichi and Kakota. So I decided on the latter just to make it easier to understand. I hope you liked this one and do look forward to the next one. We're almost at the finish line! **_

_**Love ya! (*◕‿◕*)**_


	13. The truth revealed

_**Ahhh this chapter was another fun one to write! This was actually supposed to be posted yesterday for the fourth of July buuuuutttt I forgot. ^_^" Anyway, in other news! My Birthday is coming up on the 12th so birthday wishes are welcome! I would also like to thank my wonderous reviewer: yyh-ygo-fma for their lovely review as always! Anywhu...On with the story!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC's. _**

* * *

Yuhara opened her eyes as the air around them, which had been moving past them quickly, suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes she saw the courtyard of the largest house she had been in since she was a child, with trees and traditional Japanese houses with the paper doors she had always seen in those samurai movies.

"Whoa…"

"It's quite breath taking, but you'll get used too it." Kurama said and she could tell he was smiling, she stuck her tongue out. "That's not very nice Hara-san, and after I carried you up all of those steps." He said jokingly as she looked behind them and gasped at all the steps, 'Those pretty much go on forever…'

He kneeled down so she could climb off his back and they both stretched their limbs, Yuhara stood in front of him and gave the best smile she could; "Thank you, I never would have made it up those steps." She giggled as he blushed.

There was a sound of a door sliding open somewhere behind them and then as gasp, "Well there you both are, honestly we were starting to think you had died in a ditch somewhere." Yuhara groaned, '_That _voice…' the blue haired girl ran toward them a giant smile on her face; she immediately latched herself onto Yuhara hugging tightly.

"It's so good to see you again! Where have you two been?" Yuhara's annoyance with the girls chipper attitude rose as she untangled herself from the girls hold. Yusuke, Kuwabara and three women she didn't recognize came walking out also.

"Yo Kurama! Bout time you got here. Botan was worried but I figured you two would just be getting 'busy'." Yusuke said cheekily, Yuhara blushed. "Yusuke! How obscene, what these two do behind closed doors is none of our concern." Yuhara groaned, "We are _not_ sleeping together, seriously are you both dumb."

Yusuke just laughed, the short old woman in marital arts clothes and wavy gray hair wacked his head. "Seriously Grandma, that _hurt!_" she smirked, "Really? Considering your thick skull I would have guessed you didn't feel anything at all." The woman's voice was thick and sounded like years of smoking, but Yuhara could tell she held great spiritual power.

Yuhara whispered to Kurama, "Who are they?" she indicated to the old woman, the brown haired girl smoking and the young mint-green haired girl. "Oh! I apologize, this is Master Genkai, Shizuru, and Yukina." He stated pointing to each one; Yuhara looked toward the old woman again, '_That's_ the great master Genkai I've heard so much about? Cool.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazuma has been telling me all about you." The girl Yukina said bowing, she raised an eyebrow "Who the heck is Kazuma?" the girl, Shizuru, blew out a breath of smoke, "Ah, Hara-san. Let's finish this inside alright? Its getting a bit chilly." He said placing a hand on her back and leading her inside, Yusuke and Kuwabara whistling suggestively behind them.

Yuhara stopped and focused a bit of energy into the tips of two of her fingers and pointing them at the unsuspecting boys, she fired off the shots. They flew past the boys missing them by mere centimeters; she smirked at their sweaty faces. "Keep it up and I won't miss next time." She said as she wrapped her arm around Kurama's and they continued inside.

~0~0~0~

Once she had been shown where he room was and had put her things away she sat on the walkway just staring at all the stars in the sky. She had never seen that many and even as the cool autumn breeze blew past sending chills up her arms she stayed put.

Kurama had gone with Yusuke and Kuwabara to get something called 'pizza', she sighed as she looked down the hall at where the other tenants of this house resided together, talking about this or that. She had declined sitting with them, claiming she wanted to be alone for a little bit. It was only a half truth; Yuhara actually had no idea how to behave around them.

Keiko had also been there, but the last time she saw the girl she wasn't exactly nice, 'with good reason of course, but still…they are so…_normal_. They talk about boys, and make-up and school, stuff I haven't experienced in years. Just look at how I reacted to Kurama's confession.' She groaned as she remembered, 'Genius Yuhara strikes again. He probably thinks I thought it was some big joke! Argh!'

She shook her head as a round of laughter came from the room the other girls occupied, "I doubt I could do that…" she sighed; puffs of smoke came over her shoulder making her jump and immediately draw her bow. Standing in front of her was only the woman, Genkai.

Yuhara sighed, "You scared me." Genkai merely blew out more smoke, "You draw that bow pretty fast girlie." She sat on her knees facing Genkai, "I was raised to fight, so being unprepared at any time meant death."

Genkai blew out more smoke as she looked at the stars, "That dimwit better hurry up, I'm starving." Yuhara nodded, she was getting rather hungry herself. "Where are Hiei and Kanna?" she asked, "The fire demon is still sleeping and the monotone brat is off in the swamp."

Yuhara nodded as she suddenly heard her name being said inside, she listened carefully.

"I feel bad that Ms. Yuhara won't join us." That sounded like Yukina.

"She seems a bit awkward if you ask me. Confident, but awkward." Shizuru?

"We should invite her again!" Keiko

"There's that wonderful mind working again! Plus she might even give us the dish on our boy Kurama." Botan, definitely Botan.

Yuhara rolled her eyes and too his dismay the door slid open with all three girls piling out, she stared at them hoping her face didn't give away how fast her heart was beating. The girl, Shizuru stood in front and lighting a cigarette she sat down on her right with Yukina and Keiko taking the other side.

"C-Can I help you?" she asked, cursing herself for her stutter.

"We thought you might be lonely so we came to sit with you." She looked to Genkai for help, but the woman had disappeared, she sighed.

"You should go back inside; its getting cold and you could get sick, I know the boys would be angry if it was because you all sat out here with me."

'Normal people shouldn't be near me, its dangerous.' She thought as she stared at the ground, Shizuru petted her head. "Don't be stupid, we choose to come out here." Yuhara crossed her arms over her chest, "D-Do what you want then."

Yukina spoke up now, "You seem anxious around us. Are we that scary?" she asked sweetly, which normally would have annoyed her but for some reason the girls voice just seemed to calm her some, her bright garnet eyes staring at her with worry.

Yuhara shook her head, "I haven't been around 'normal' people for a while, so it's a little unnerving." Shizuru snorted.

"You think _we're_ normal? As if, we're pretty much the strangest people you're ever gonna meet." They all smiled and nodded, it made her feel a bit more at ease and she let a small smile cross her features.

"So give us the dirt! What's going on with you and Kurama?" Botan said getting right to the point, Yuhara blushed. "Ha! So there is something! Tell us, tell us!" Yuhara covered her no doubt extremely red face with her hands and shook her head. "Come on, we won't laugh. Is he not as great in bed as we all imagined?" Shizuru asked, causing a round of silent stares.

She stared back with a bored expression, "Don't deny we all haven't thought of it." They all blushed, except for Yukina who looked confused. Yuhara was sure her face burned the brightest as she jumped onto the ground facing away from them. "I-It's nothing like that…I mean, we haven't done _that_ but he kinda just confessed too me and now I'm all confused."

Botan gasped and jumped up to hug her, but stopped as she put out a hand. Yuhara's face was still red but she was in no mood for hugging. "No hugs." The blue haired girl pouted but smiled soon after, "That's great Yuhara! I knew there was something there, that boy is too preoccupied with you."

"What did you say back?" Keiko asked raising an eye brow, Yuhara looked away.

"I kinda just rambled…" They gasped in shock now.

"Kurama, king of the hotties and possibly the nicest guy on the planet confessed to _you_ and you…rambled?" Shizuru said looking surprised. Yuhara nodded, "Do you like him?" Yukina asked.

Yuhara placed a hand over her pounding heart and turned away, "T-That's where I get confused…" she trailed off unsure, sensing her uneasiness they urged her to continue.

"Come on dear, we promise nothing leaves this area. Right girls?" they all nodded and for some reason deep down she knew she could trust them.

"W-Well…It's true that I like him, a lot but, I…don't know how to love. What is it like to fall in love? What does it mean to cherish someone? I've been raised surrounded by hatred and violence, so I don't know what any of those things feel like; I don't know it yet…" Yuhara sighed.

"Kurama deserves someone who can do that, love and cherish him the way he should. I don't know how to do that; I have nothing to compare this feeling inside of me too. So it could be nothing more than friendship."

Yukina stared her eyes wide, "But that's not all is it?" Yuhara looked down and shook her head.

"For as long as I remember there's been no one I've been able to trust, no one was there for me when I needed them and eventually I burned every bridge I could before it could even be formed. But…then Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei appear and suddenly its like I have all these people around me. At first I wasn't sure about them, especially Kurama.

But he continued to be kind to me and give me a place to call home; he even let me experience a real family. And even now, after he's given me so much and asked for nothing in return he gives me his feelings. I'm just so unsure, but I can't run from it! I've lived my life running and fighting and I don't scare easy. But when I think about Kurama and this feeling comes up I get scared and pull away again." She looked at them ignoring the tears now forming in her eyes.

"Please…I know we haven't known each other long…but could you…_help me?_ I want to reply properly too him and I don't want to hurt him incase what I'm feeling isn't what he wants."

This time it wasn't Botan who wrapped her arms around her shoulders, it was Yukina and she was crying too. Yuhara was surprised as the tears fell they formed into little round jewels, 'She's a…Ice apparition?'

"Why are you crying?" she asked patting the girls arm as that seemed to work best when someone was hugging you. "You're so upset, and it made me upset too." Yuhara didn't understand, "Listen to me Yuhara dear, if your this upset about telling him something then it must be stronger than friendship. Don't you think?"

Her icy blue eyes widened as the clouds above them moved away letting the light from the full moon shine over the entire mountain lighting it up as if it were daytime. 'Could it really be so simple?'

"You wouldn't care so much about his feelings if you didn't love him." Keiko said smiling; Shizuru just nodded her head as she lit another cigarette. Yuhara stared at the ground as her heart beat slowed, "Is this really…what it feels like to love?"

'My heart pounds inside me whenever I think about him, but yet I'm happy and despite everything that's happened I know I can trust him.' "But how do I say it?" the idea of sharing her heart scared her more than any demon.

"Well, there's really no right or wrong way to go about it. My mom once told me; 'Its like going off the diving board for the first time, all you can do its hold your breath and plunge right in.'" Keiko said softly, Yuhara guessed she was thinking about Yusuke right now.

"Hold my breath and plunge in…" Yuhara smiled, and a voice behind them nearly made her heart stop.

"Where are we plunging into?"

Yuhara blushed as she recognized the voice as the scent of roses filled the air around them. Botan recovered first, "Oh we were just discussing how much fun it would be to go to the beach tomorrow, I'm sure Yuhara would love to see it right?"

They all nodded but Yuhara was frozen, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. Yukina released her as Yusuke and Kuwabara passed by carrying a 5 boxes of something that smelled strange too her. "Did we miss something?" Yusuke asked staring at the scene in front of them.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Come on Urameshi! I'm dying of hunger here and my precious Yukina needs her sustenance!" Shizuru stood up first, "Come on, lets eat." They all nodded except for Yuhara and Kurama. "Come on! I wanna know, Keiko!" the girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah Yusuke just go."

Said raven wasn't even aware they were alone until Kurama called out her name softly, she closed her eyes tightly. "H-How much did you hear?" she placed her hands over her heart to try and stop the furious beating. The wind picked up again and carried the scent of roses around them; she blushed as she felt heat against her back.

Kurama leaned his head against the back of her own, "Enough. I apologize I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She shook her head, "N-No its fine…" she swallowed hard as her hands started shaking. 'Time to take the plunge.' She thought as she closed her eyes and turned toward the male, taking his hand in her own and forcing herself to look at his face.

His emerald eyes were wide and he seemed to glow with an ethereal light as the moon shone behind him. She shook her head trying to keep focused, "What is it Hara-san?" she felt his free hand come to rest on her shoulder and couldn't stop the goose bumps that ran up her spine. 'Come on Yuhara, focus!'

"I….I have…s-something to tell you." He nodded his gaze boring into her, making it hard to look at him but she steeled herself and decided to say it. "I-I like you!" she stared at his chest breathing hard; she wasn't sure if she yelled that or screamed it at him. But she half expected him to start laughing again; instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

He pressed his forehead against her own and she felt him smirk, "Good, then I suppose we are in agreement." She clutched tightly to his hand, "S-So what do we do now?"

Kurama _did_ laugh this time.

She mock-glared at him, "_Now_ we go eat before Yusuke and Kuwabara devour all the pizza." He held up a bag, "And don't tell them but I got us a brownie." He said with a wink that made her blush again, but she smiled. Kurama offered her his arm and after wrapping her own around his they walked inside.

Yuhara wasn't used too feeling so light and dare she say…happy. 'Yes…I'm happy.' She thought as they walked back inside.

* * *

'Focus…breathe…let the energy around you enter your body.' This mantra continued over and over as Kanna sat on the swampy battle ground. It was actually the last place she wanted to sit, but this placed contained the most spirit energy in the area. So here she was, after searching all morning she had found this particular area and concluded that it was her best place to train.

Her body glowed with a blue light as shards of similarly colored lights floated toward her, being drawn in by her own spiritual energy. Moving her hands in front of her chest in the shape of a prism she gathered the energy swirling it into a ball as she had done all day long.

And just as before the energy became disrupted and eventually blew up in her face, knocking her back against the mud. She sighed as she stood up, attempting to rub the stuff off her black shorts and midriff length turtle neck.

A branch snapped directly in front of her making her draw her daggers, they were scissor like with two separate blades on each one and a black metal circle connecting the blades with a long black wire connecting one to the other. "Who's there?" she said narrowing her eyes as a woman in red, gold and white martial arts clothes came out, Kanna recognized her as the psychic Master Genkai.

Lowering her weapons she bowed, "What can I help you with Master Genkai?" she showed the woman respect as they had communicated a few times before and the woman had earned it through her many fights.

Genkai blew out smoke from the cigarette in her mouth, "I got tired of you blowing up spirit energy, don't be like the dimwit. If something blows up in your face all the time its time to try something new."

Kanna nodded, she was unfamiliar with the use of her own spirit energy in its unbalanced form. "The bases of spirit energy is ones emotions, the stronger the emotion the bigger the reaction." Genkai nodded, "But you've gotten lazy with your demon energy which doesn't require emotion to control. You're so focused on feeling nothing that the energy goes out of control and singes your hair."

Kanna rubbed the tips of her bangs in confirmation.

"Try using that feeling you have for the short guy and those things in your hands." Kanna closed her eyes and instead of focusing on the energy focused on her love for Hiei, she could feel the energy around her travel through her body and into her palms and eventually into the blades she was holding.

Spirit energy wrapped around the blades and traveled into the wire, opening her hazel eyes she jumped in the air and slashed at a tree not far from her position making an X as it traveled, turning her body she slashed again forming a six pointed star as it hit the tree and all the others behind it.

She bowed to the old woman again, "That was extremely helpful." Genkai smirked, "Keep that up and you'll surpass the dimwit in no time, not that its what you want." She said as she turned away and continued into the darkness. Kanna could tell she knew, but doubted the woman would tell, so she began again.

~0~0~0~

When the former priestess returned too the house and bathed she headed back to her room, she passed by the large dinning room that the other occupants where currently residing in, something of great humor had been said as a round of laughter erupted. She could tell just by reaching out her mind that the Guardian and her protector Youkai were part of it.

Kanna continued onward and as she neared her room almost ran right into Yukina who came around the corner, she kept her face neutral. "Sorry about that Ms. Kanna, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. I wanted to check on Hiei." Kanna nodded and opened the door for the apparition, the black haired fire demon lay sleeping on a futon his face in complete relaxation.

Kanna remained outside the door choosing to stare at the stars in the sky rather than the personal brother-sister moment, not that the woman was aware of such title. Kanna was well aware of how painful it was for Hiei to keep this secret but had promised him that she would stay out of it.

She heard Yukina speaking softly, "He looks so peaceful. Will he wake up soon?" Kanna thought about it, and shrugged.

"He will wake when he's ready, but I'm guess sometime tomorrow." She knew it made the girl smile as she stayed a few minutes more before walking back out and smiling at Kanna. "Are you hungry? The boys brought pizza."

Kanna was more tired than hungry and thus declined the offer; she had never actually tried the thing but had seen it many times when she looked in on a certain person. "You and Hiei should come with us too the beach tomorrow, its too cold to swim but we can play in the sand and have a picnic!"

"I will consider it; I have a lot of training still left to do before I can harness my spirit energy freely." Yukina nodded and began walking away; Kanna stared at the door before speaking again. "But thank you for the invitation." She felt the girl smile before turning away to rejoin her friends.

Kanna walked into the room and closing the door behind her she unfolded her own futon next to Hiei's sleeping form, sensing her return Hiei turned his body toward her locking her arms around her waist as she sat down. "Smells…good." He mumbled sleepily, Kanna smiled more with her eyes than her actual mouth.

Because of their current position Kanna couldn't lay flat on the bed and instead chose to lean her back against the wall as the fire demon turned and laid his head on her lap, but she was used to this, as he had done this a lot when they first met. "Yukina…" he sighed, stroked his forehead. _That_ she was also used too, the former priestess could still remember a time when she wished he would call out her name in his slumber but didn't dare wish for that now.

'Yukina is a very important person too him, I accepted that the day he walked away from me for her. And I hold no resentment for that; it was an inevitability that I had put off long enough.' Even though this was reasonable in her head, something akin to annoyance grew deep in her heart. She buried it deeper to keep the Jagan eye from discovering it while he slept.

"Don't be…a fool." Kanna smirked as he mumbled in his sleep again, "Nothing escapes you does it? Rest my love and regain your strength," she frowned as a feeling of uneasiness washed over her mind, "It seems like we're going to need it soon." Kanna closed her eyes and let the darkness sweep her away.

* * *

Yuhara held back a giggle as Shizuru stood over the passed out bodies of both Yusuke and Kuwabara, whom she learned was actually Kazuma but preferred to be called the former.

The boys had brought beer back with them and had of course begun a drinking contest with Shizuru, which the girl had won easily. Now as they lay out cold from the drink the brown haired girl held a black sharpie and was drawing things on their faces as the rest of the girls watched.

Kurama sat next to Yuhara against the wall looking over the Tome of the Guardians, but she could feel the male's eyes on her every so often. She had felt Kanna pass by not too long ago but felt her energy disappear, most likely due to sleep. She hadn't felt Hiei since arriving here so she assumed they were either together or he was off doing whatever it was he did by himself.

She blushed as Kurama's hand lightly brushed against her own, she stared at him but he continued to gaze at the book a small smirk playing on his lips. She stuck her tongue out at him but he just quietly chuckled, "And what are you two love-birds smiling about?" Shizuru said finishing up her artwork on the boys faces.

Yuhara rolled her eyes; she was used to comments like that at this point. Especially since they were a lot better then when Yusuke kept asking about their 'personal' times, at which point they would blush and pretend nothing was said from the drunken idiot as Keiko wacked him on the head.

Kurama closed the book and stretched his arms; she glanced at him as he tapped the bag sitting in between them. She smirked, "Perhaps we should look at this book together Hara-san, and it's a bit noisy in here don't you think?" he stood and after hiding the bag behind the book offered her a hand.

She nodded, ignoring the giggles behind her as she took his hand and stood next too him. "I think you're right, maybe it would be better if we discussed it elsewhere." Kurama took the lead as they walked the giggling increased again; Yuhara sent a glare their way silencing them before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Sighing she noticed her hand was still encompassed in Kurama's own, making her blush. "Something wrong Hara-san?" he asked jokingly a smirk playing on his features, she hid her eyes under her bangs still blushing. "N-Nothing! Lets get going."

Cursing the stutter in her voice she walked ahead until they reached her room and lead the red head inside and turning on the lights before sitting heavily on the floor, Kurama left the door cracked so that the evening breeze could come in as he sat next too her. Yuhara picked up the book and started to flip idly through it, the red head taking out the brownie and handing her a fork.

"So did you find anything interesting in here?" she asked picking up a small piece of the brownie and putting it in her mouth, she had to keep from groaning as the delicious taste of chocolate filled her mouth. She noticed Kurama staring with a smirk on his face and blushed; he chuckled as he ate a piece.

"I honestly couldn't understand any of it; it's written in a language I haven't seen before." She looked at him disbelievingly and picked up the book looking at the pages, "Uhh I hate to tell you this Kurama, but its written plan as day." She showed him a page, "See, its talking about the original story of the Guardians here."

He looked at the page and shook his head, "Hmm, maybe its written in a way only a Guardian like you could understand?" Yuhara shrugged, "I don't know much about them other than the story so its possible." She flipped through a few more pages but stopped when she saw something interesting.

"It says the woman had two children…I thought she only had one, what happened to the other?" she took another bite and continued reading; "Though both were born of Guardian decent, one was born a boy with snow white hair and the other a girl with hair the color of the night sky. The woman cared for the children until the day each of them grew of age; it was then that they began to fight. One for the power and worship the Guardians once had and one for the balance of the worlds."

At the thought of snow white hair an image of Aion appeared in her mind.

Kurama frowned, "That's disconcerting, does it say who fought for which? Or who won?" she scanned the pages, "Here's something; though the two fought and war ensued between the races, the female prevailed over her brother and sealed him away as she separated the realms. Though he swore that by the thirteenth generation he would return once more." Her heart pounded in her chest as she reached up and touched the mark on her shoulder.

"Kurama….do you think this could be true?" she whispered, "I'm not sure Hara-san, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet." She closed the book unable to read anymore and pulled her knees up to her chest. "But if it is, and Aion is this man then everyone will be in danger. Especially now that he has Kanna's powers as the Priestess, and no one knows what happened to the pendant after the first battle!"

She was aware of how scared she sounded, but at this point in time she didn't care, Kurama placed a hand on her own causing her to look at him. His emerald eyes calm despite the information they had acquired, "We should check the information with Koenma before we freak out, Hara-san. And even if it is true, I'm sure Yusuke and Kuwabara would be happy to help you."

She laced her fingers with his own, "And you too?" Kurama chuckled as he kissed the top of her hand. "Of course." Yuhara nodded.

"Lets talk about something else then shall we?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Like what? We pretty much covered everything on the way here, unless you have more secrets you wanna tell me?" she said smirking; he chuckled as he got up and moved so that he sat in front of her.

She looked at him confused as he pulled a seed from behind his hair, "Where do you keep those, seriously?" she asked laughing Kurama placed a finger against his lips and winked, "I can't tell you all of my secrets now can I Hara-chan?" she blushed but smiled.

Kurama took her hand in his again and placed it on top of his own so that her palm was facing up; he put the seed in her hand. "Would you like me to eat that or just chuck it?" he shook his head.

"Hara-san, you're going to grow this with your spirit energy." She looked at him like he was insane, "Aren't you supposed to be the plant guy? I can't grow something like that from nothing but spirit energy!" he laughed, "_That_ is why I am going to show you how, then you're going to mimic me."

Yuhara still thought he was insane for even thinking she could, but shrugged never the less.

He put his free hand on top of their hands and suddenly she could feel a pulse of energy radiating between their hands, it was soft and seemed to come easily to the red haired male as vines poured out between them with little blue bell shaped flowers with bright centers. Her eyes widened as they bloomed in front of her, and gasped when they retreated back again into the seed.

She was speechless when he pulled his hands away from her own, he laughed at the amazed look on her face. "It's not as hard as you think it is, but it does take quite a bit on concentration." She sighed, 'This man is insane if he thinks I can even come close to making this little thing into _that_ again.'

Kurama laughed seeing her disdain as she held the seed close to her face, "Just try it, Hara-san. Gently focus your energy on the seed, not to much and not too little." She sighed, but decided to humor him.

Gently folding her hand into a fist around the little seed and closing her eyes she focused on the feeling of it in her hand.

* * *

Kurama could feel the smile on his lips as he watched the girl in front of him close her eyes and her hand begin to softly glow. It was true she had control and he believed she had the ability to make the seed grow just as he did, but it also took confidence.

And contrary to what her bravado told everyone, _that_ was something she lacked greatly.

Though he mostly did this for the amusement of watching her try so hard, the red head chuckled at this thought but covered it with a hand over his mouth.

Kurama watched as looks of frustration, concern, and even a pouty look crossed her features as he attempted to adjust her spirit energy the way his had done in his attempt. Yet still the seed didn't respond, and after a few more minutes of futile attempts Yuhara let out a frustrated sigh and unclenched her hand.

Kurama couldn't hold his laughter in anymore as he watched her stare annoyed at the seed between her fingers. "W-What the hell are you laughing at plant boy?" he couldn't even control his chuckles long enough for him to reply.

He gasped as he was suddenly tackled onto the futon behind him as Yuhara kneeled on all fours above him, it was definitely a position he wasn't used too and he could feel Yoko's approval. She stared down at him before sticking her tongue out, "_That_ wasn't funny Shuuichi."

The sound of his name coming from her mouth sent shivers down his spine and made Yoko squirm inside of him and demand Kurama touch her, but he shook it off as she fell sideways onto his outstretched arm and just stared at him.

He never could never understand the power she held over him whenever they were together, but by her simply existing beside him he felt more complete. Like a hole that he'd had in his soul at finally been filled, even his usually precise and calculating brain seemed to turn to mush.

Which is why he chalked it up too that as these next words were pulled from his lips, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Her icy blue eyes widened for a second before a look of complete confusion took over.

"Like a date on the calendar?" He sweat dropped, not expecting her to not even know what term meant. Lightly tugging on her raven colored locks he spoke again, "I mean I would like to go out, _just_ the two of us." She seemed to consider this for a moment before her face lit up a red that probably matched his hair.

Lightly grasping a strand of his own hair she twirled it around her finger, choosing to stare at that rather than his face. "If you're uncomfortable we do not have too." He whispered, her face seeming to go a darker shade of red as she turned her gaze toward his and shook her head.

"O-Of course I would!" she practically shouted that but it made an extreme feeling of happiness bloom inside his chest, a feeling very similar to the one he had around his human mother but _more._ He was shook from his comparisons as she spoke again.

"B-But you still get punished for tricking me earlier." He smirked curious, "Alright, and what shall that be?" apparently she hadn't thought that far ahead as she looked around unsure.

"Y-You have to talk." Emerald eyes widened as he stared at her slightly confused, "About what Hara-san?" She moved closer now resting her head on his shoulder,

"Anything….Everything…just talk until I fall asleep." He chuckled again as he ran his now free hand through her hair. "Very well Hara-san."

Kurama spoke about many things as they lay there that night, from his first meeting with Yusuke to the Dark Tournament and even about Maya. Something he hadn't told anyone about, how he purposely isolated himself from anyone that could get hurt by being around him.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he noticed her sleeping soundly by his side, softly breathing in and out one hand lying limply on his chest. He grasped it gently as he felt his own eyes begin to droop, "Good Night Hara-san." He whispered as they closed.

And just before the darkness took him he heard a soft; "Sleep well Kurama…"

* * *

**Wellll there ya go! I originally wanted this story to be 13 chapters long but I've thought of some other ideas that would add too the story. But yeah, so to recap: My birthday, July 12th and yeah Please R&R it will make me happy...****_Till next timee!_**

**_Loves for all! 3_**


	14. Life's a Beach

_**Hello Hello again! Woo this is probably the longest chapter I've written to date, but i wanted to get it done in time for a little birthday present to myself so...Happy birthday me! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter while i go pass out from sleep deprivation. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I really own only my OC's and the Plot. **_

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room through the door that the two sleeping inhabitants had left open, illuminating their joined hands as they lay together her back towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. The male was content in his dreaming; however this was not the case for his female counterpart as her face contorted in pain and disgust.

_She was back in the city where Kurama lived; standing outside his apartment complex only it was not as she remembered it to be. All around her pieces of the surrounding buildings lay at her feet as smoke filled the sky above blocking the sun from view. The ground with filled with piles of a gray dust like powered clay, Yuhara wasn't sure what it was but looking at it gave her the creeps. _

"_Hell of a re-decoration." She said as she moved through the wreckage, careful not to trip on the remains of forsaken buildings and cars that seemed to liter the street. She reached out with her energy to try and sense if there was anyone else, her footsteps increased as she sensed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama not far from her. _

_She gasped as large fireballs fell from the sky, one just missing hitting her by mere feet as she jumped out of the way, hot debris hitting her legs and burning through her pants leaving little holes in her black jeans. _

_Wincing she kept going toward them, as she turned a corner she narrowed her eyes. All along the street stood not just the people but demons as well, all in various stages of escape but frozen to the spot as stone seemed to cover their bodies. Yuhara approached a small child and gently placed her hand on her head, but couldn't sense her life force. _

_Her eyes widened as visions of the past went through her head; _

"_Mika run! Hurry honey we've got to go!" A woman said tightly holding onto a young girls arm as they ran through the streets. Something was behind them, she could hear it's ear splitting scream in the distance._

"_Mommy I'm scared! Where's daddy?" the girl had tears in her eyes as she dragged a bear in her other arm, it dangled in the wind as they ran. The creature's were close, 'Their too fast!' the woman thought frantically, wishing her legs would move faster._

"_Don't worry about him right now sweetie, just argh-" _

_Visions of the girl turning and seeing a spiked tentacle protruding from her mothers back sucking the very life from her body. She screamed as the tall white being looking like a cross between an alien and a porcupine, controlling them let out a high pitched sound as another tentacle hit the child, she dropped her bear to the ground as her vision faded. _

_Yuhara groaned as the vision ended and sat back on her knees to regain her breath, "D-Did that _thing_ get everyone?" there was a cracking sound as the child's body she had previously been touching began to crack and after a minute crumbled into dust. _

_Yuhara slid away from the dust that had once been a human child her breathing becoming shallow as she felt the boys energies vanish, one by one. She could feel her heart break at the thought that they were dead or worse; ended up like this poor child. _

_She stood, her legs wobbly but still she pushed forward using their fading energy as a guiding light. She ended up at what remained of a park; the trees were nothing but sticks of charcoal as little fires ripped from the ground. As she looked she could feel an intense battle an occurred here, which only made her search more frantic. _

"_Yusuke! Kuwabara!" she yelled her voice echoing in the surrounding area, "Hiei!" still there was no reply. "Kurama!" she screamed his name as loud as she could, rubble shifted not far from her as a groan was heard. _

_A very familiar groan that drew her toward it, she moved the rocks uncovering long tresses of bright red hair. Yuhara gasped as she moved the debris quicker, eventually finding the tattered a half dead body of Kurama himself. Her eyes widened with tears as she looked him over: blood poured from every inch of his body and didn't look to be stopped any time soon. His normally calm and serene emerald eyes now darkened and on the verge of complete blackout. _

_Tears formed in her eyes at the sight, her body shaking as she lightly stroked his forehead. He seemed to feel her presence as he leaned into her touch, "H-Hara..san…" Blood spewed from his mouth after he whispered this, and tears fell freely from her eyes as the man slipped away in her arms. _

"_K-Kurama…Don't die! You can't die! Please don't leave me alone!" she cried though no one answered her call that is except for a chilling laughter that floated through the air. _

_She looked above her, floating above them was a man dressed in pure white from his head to his feet except for his skin that was a dark cinnamon color and eyes a dull shade of silver. She growled as her mark began to burn like fire on her skin, "Aion!" the man smirked as he sat with one leg crossed over the other, his long white trench coat blowing in the breeze. _

"_Poor Guardian…it looks like you failed." She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood up, "What the hell are you talking about?" he shook his head, "Look around you, this is a vision of what will be if you continue toward me." _

"_This is…a vision?" he didn't reply, _

"_What was the point of all this?" she yelled. _

_Aion chuckled darkly, "You are dense...I just told you; to show you what will happen if you get in my way." _

_Her spirit energy flared up around her raising her hair above her head, "I don't know how well you know me, but I'm not exactly known for taking orders from others. Especially insane wacko's in white. And I _won't_ let this happen, not now not ever!" _

_Aion chuckled again, seemingly unfazed by her power which usually left most shaking. "It is your choice Guardian; Get in my way and risk the lives of your friends," he pointed at each of their lifeless bodies, "Or stay out of my plans and leave your friends to their safety." _

_Icy blue eyes stared at him as she weighted the options; either stay with them and risk their lives or leave and ensure their safety. She shook her head determined not too let the man get inside her head, "If it's a challenge you want Aion, I will give it too you! None of this will happen on my watch, so be prepared to die when we meet again." _

_The world around them seemed to melt around them as Aion stood straight, the amusement gone from his face replaced with a look of pure hatred. Darkness began to swallow her as they glared at one another. _

"_You will regret this decision Guardian Yuhara." He said lowly as he began to vanish, "Don't underestimate them and don't you dare underestimate _me_!" she pointed toward him her icy blue eyes glowing with anger toward the man. _

_As the darkness engulfed her she heard his final words: "Your friends will pay the price for your stupidity Yuhara."_

* * *

The raven haired girl gasped as she bolted upright, her heart pounding against her ribcage as her breath came in short ragged bursts. She shook her head as she felt her eyes begin to water, but she was determined not to cry.

Yuhara turned, feeling eyes burning into her skull and came face to face with a wide-eyed, red rimmed and very sleepy looking Yusuke Urameshi. Eyes wide she stared at him for a second before realizing how close he was she began to blush and glare, clenching her fist she reeled her arm back behind her and let it spring forward, smashing right into the boys face.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed as he flew through the door and out into the courtyard, skidding across the ground before coming to a stop against the gate wall. She wrapped her arms over her chest; she still wore her clothes from yesterday except the lace shirt was gone. She remembered taking it off as she listened to the red head speak last night.

Breathing hard she walked out of her room and glared at the passed out form of the spirit detective, and that's when she noticed she really wasn't alone. Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru and even Hiei and Kanna were all standing around her door way. Shizuru blew out smoke from her cigarette; the woman never seemed to be without one in her mouth,

"That's what he gets I suppose."

Yuhara was really confused now, she looked at them all as they either laughed about Yusuke or stood staring at her. Kurama appeared from the room behind her placing one of her jackets over her shoulders a worried look in his eyes, "What? Why are you all standing here?" she asked annoyed, he placed a hand on her back to soothe her.

"Well Hara-san, that's what we would like to know. While you were sleeping your spirit energy flared up, and no one could wake you." Yuhara didn't know what to say, because in the dream she had flared up because of her anger toward Aion and his threatening of her friends.

Which surprised her even more; 'I really consider them friends…' thinking farther back on it she wasn't really surprised after all they've been through, what else could someone call them? She shook her head of those thoughts and returned to the here and now.

"Nothing…just a bad dream." She didn't look at them as she said this, she felt Kanna walk away Hiei leaving not long after. "Are you sure? It must have been a pretty frightening dream for you to do that." Yukina said placing her hand on her shoulder as a chilled feeling went through her body.

Yuhara patted the girls hand and gave her a soft smile attempting to soothe the ice maiden's worry, "Yes, yes. Nothing more than a bad dream about a memory I'd rather forget. Sorry to have worried you all." The ice maiden still seemed a bit worried but accepted her explanation as she excused herself and ran after Kanna and Hiei.

"Well if you're sure you are alright, we should get ready to go. It looks like the weather is on our side today." Keiko said smiling and dragging her still passed out boyfriend behind her, Yuhara realized she was right as she noticed how hot it seemed to be as the sun shined down on them and she remembered that they were going to the 'beach'.

The idea of seeing that helped her push the dream to the back of her mind, and as she turned back toward her room coming face to chest with Kurama. She gasped as she almost ran into him, 'He has this whole sneaking up on people thing down pat doesn't he?' she thought looking at his face.

It was filled with suspicion and concern, she put on her best smile and patted his shoulder feeling the tension there she felt bad for lying, but she needed time to sort out what her next move was before she told them.

"Hara-san…I won't push you to tell me. Just know I'm here if you wish to speak about it." He whispered grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Yuhara blushed as a round of 'aww's' and 'ooh's' ensued, she lowered her head knowing she had been caught.

"R-Right…thank you Kurama." She said walking past him and back into her room 'What the hell do I do now?' she thought as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

The former priestess stood in the kitchen and having thoroughly looked through everything found that the only thing she knew to eat was an apple; everything else either had strange names or looked very processed. She was used to fresh fruits and vegetables and found at a young age she could never really stomach the taste of meat, so this apple was what she was left with.

Hiei had parted with her after she had left the group, mostly due to her annoyance with the Guardian and her very bad lying skills. She assumed he was off training since he had been asleep for three days, which wasn't a surprise really. Hiei's dedication to his strength was what first drew her toward him after all, among _other_ things.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the young ice maiden walked into the room carrying a paper bag, "Oh there you are Kanna, I was looking all over for you." The former priestess nodded, "Here I am." She replied dryly, making the girl giggle. That's when she noticed the apple just sitting on the table.

"Oh are you going to cut that? Here let me help." The girl rushed forward placing the bag on the table before going over to a drawer and pulling out a knife, Kanna stepped aside as she skillfully chopped the apple in half, then into smaller pieces and placing them on a plate. She wiped her hands on her blue kimono and smiled, "Thank you that was very kind."

Yukina smiled as she placed a piece of the apple in her mouth, "You were looking for me?" Kanna asked popping another apple piece in her mouth, her large garnet eyes widened for a second before she reached for the bag she had set down earlier and holding it out in front of her. Kanna looked at the bag unsure, "Kazuma told me you didn't bring any clothes with you, so Shizuru, Keiko and I went shopping yesterday and got you this, Just in case you still wanted to go to the beach with us today."

Hazel eyes widened a bit as she looked inside the bag and finding the clothes acceptable she bowed to the girl, "It seems I am in your debt, so as thanks I will accompany you to this 'beach'." She wasn't entirely sure what that was, but she figured it was better than training by herself or just sitting around.

The ice maiden smiled, "No thanks needed, I'm just happy to help out." She nodded again as she finished off the last of the apple slices. Kanna was beginning to understand Hiei's love for the girl; she basically spewed out sweetness in every move she made. Usually Kanna would find that annoying, but for some reason she just couldn't find that emotion around the girl.

However, that did not stop the feeling from before to surface at the girls next words; "I do wonder if Hiei will be joining us as well, I asked him before and he just said 'maybe'." Kanna just shrugged as she turned away heading toward the door, "He'll probably show up later, after he's done with what he needs to do."

Yukina giggled again, "You know so much about him, I have to admit; I'm kind of jealous. He's so quiet and rarely speaks to me." Kanna sighed, "Sometimes its good to have the silence, talking too much can make things complicated. But don't sell yourself short, he's actually a pretty simple person deep down. So you probably know just as much as me."

Kanna wasn't sure what made her say those things, but seeing the girl smile behind her and look so _happy_ made the feeling inside her completely vanish. 'Could it be I was also…jealous?' she shook her head as Yukina stood in front of her, they were about the same height. "Why don't you go get dressed and afterword I will help you with your hair alright?"

The former priestess didn't really have the heart to tell her 'no' as she nodded her head before walking past the woman. 'I think being human is making me soft…' she thought dryly.

~0~0~0~

Not long after she was dressed a dark pink tank top with a black star on the right side with a black top underneath made of a strange fabric and a pair of plain black shorts with matching thigh highs and sneakers. Kanna was impressed at how they seemed to know her measurements without even asking her.

After making sure everything was put away neatly she walked out of her room and spotted the Youkai Kurama sitting with the Guardian, the red head wearing a pair of long shorts and a green zip up sweater and some sandals. While she dawned black and white plaid shorts with a long blue T-shirt with holes in the shoulders that looked like they were made from a blade with a black top underneath similar to her own that was tied around the back of her neck and large knee high boots.

She seemed to be petting his head and gazing at his hair, which the last time she saw him was cascading down his back but was now up in a high pony tail. The Youkai in turn picked up the end of her long braid and kissed the green ribbon holding it together making her blush, the entire scene was strange to her. 'Is he courting her or something? Doing that out in the open…how strange.'

She continued walking, her presence going un-noticed by them. That was something she and Hiei shared; neither of them liked public shows of affection. It just wasn't something that should be showed off too other people, that was something meant for just the two of them together. That's how it's always been between them, their unspoken rule.

As the dark haired girl continued around the corner she heard a strange sound coming from up ahead of her, like a high pitched bird. And as she came closer she discovered _that_ was exactly what it was; a giant blue bird with black hair cascading down from the top of its head down its back and long flaps on each side of its head as Yusuke and a short brown haired girl were standing around it like it was normal.

The bird seemed to purr contently as they petted its head, and Kanna felt something strange about it; like it was Yusuke but a purer form of him. The brown haired girl noticed her staring and waved her over; interested she accepted and walked toward them.

"Oh I'm so glad the clothes fit, you and Yukina are about the same size so we just kind of guessed from there. But you do look cute Kanna." Hazel eyes widened but she looked away refusing to show how embarrassed the girls comment had made her. Kanna noticed the mark on Yusuke's head from earlier and smirked but the giant bird squawked again as it stared at her.

"You do know there is a giant bird behind you right?" Yusuke chuckled, "Yep, this little guy is Puu. He's my spirit beast or whatever." Kanna nodded her head, 'That explains the feeling he gives me. Though it is a bit unnerving to have him staring at me like that.' She thought as Puu continued to do so.

"How are ya holding up? You got beat up pretty badly before." Kanna sweat dropped and rolled her eyes, "I will be fine, and I'm used to adjusting to new situations. And for the record; I got caught _off guard._" Yusuke chuckled and pinched her cheek, "Yeah, yeah little girl. Say whatever you want, but you got beat." She swatted his hand away and turned to leave.

"What? No thanks from her highness for coming to her rescue?" Kanna crossed her arms and turned back to them, the woman was berating him for his rudeness but they stopped as she cleared her throat. "Yusuke Urameshi, I am not without my honor. Therefore as long as I stay in this world in the shape I am in I will be in your debt and for use however you see fit."

Yusuke turned his head to the side and almost seemed to pout, "Geeze I was kidding, way to kill a joke." Kanna smirked, "Perhaps it is not I who is the killer of jokes. I've seen worms funnier than you." The raven glared at her putting his fists up, "You wanna go little girl? I ain't got any claims against fighting women!" This comment however seemed to be the last straw for the girl with short brown hair as she raised her fist and brought it down hard on his head sending him crashing to the ground.

Kanna held back a giggle as another large bump joined the one from earlier, "I think we've heard enough out of you Yusuke." She said walking away with a "Humph", Yusuke sat up crossed legged and rubbed his head. "What is this; hit Yusuke day?"

The raven haired girl couldn't hold her giggles anymore as they ripped from her mouth; she managed to keep them soft though. Which only made the spirit detective purse his lips and cross his arms over his chest, when Kanna was finally able to control herself she sweat dropped at the miffed look Yusuke was giving her.

"You're all so noisy, why don't you leave already?" said a raspy voice from behind her, Yusuke replied as Kanna turned to face the old woman. "Yeah, yeah ya old hag we're leaving soon." Genkai in turn took her cigarette out of her mouth and chucked it at Yusuke, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

"I used to have peace around here till you came along." She yelled as Yusuke rubbed his now burned and bruised head, Kanna smirked again. Even though Genkai's words seemed harsh, she could tell that the woman loved having them around and held Yusuke very dearly.

Something nudged against her back pushing her foreword a bit; she turned to see the giant bird Puu standing there his head bowed low. She blinked unsure, "Can I help you?" Puu squawked and pushed his head against her.

She remembered this was similar to what Fenris would do whenever he wanted attention, so she gently patted the birds head. His feathers softer than what she had thought they would be and his hair like silk as she ran her hands through it. This made him extremely happy as he suddenly raised his head and let out a high pitched call before squishing is head into her chest again rubbing up and down.

Her eye were wide as she watched the birds extreme affection, Yusuke walked up and looked confused at him. "What your problem buddy? You're acting like an over affectionate cat when their owners been away for too long." Puu squawked again as he continued his rubbing, he had her pressed against the deck of the house and it was beginning to dig into her skin.

"You haven't met him before have you?" Yusuke asked staring at her with a hand on his chin, that's when it occurred to her; 'Could he actually sense the connection between us?' she thought as she stared at the joyful bird. "Idiot, how the hell would she do that if she's been trapped in demon world all this time?" Genkai said glaring at the spirit detective, who muttered a "Whatever", as he pulled on the birds head flaps and leading it away from Kanna.

She sighed as he walked away and she rubbed the sore spots on her back, "You know don't you?" Kanna asked the woman she knew was still standing there,

"Don't worry; he's pretty dimwitted so he probably won't notice."

Kanna shook her head, "I'm not worried about him…", "I'm an old woman, you're going to have to explain your thoughts too me." Genkai said lighting another cigarette, the raven haired girl leaned against the deck and stared up at the clouds.

"I'm not going to threaten you to keep this a secret, you have the information and you're allowed to do with it what ever you feel is right. But I ask, as a favor to me that you wait just a bit longer if you do decide to tell him. I need to be sure of some things before I do anything rash."

Genkai blew out a pillar of smoke, "Does Hiei know?" Kanna shook her head, "I've never told a single soul about this, except for you now." She sighed and began walking away, "None of my business." Kanna smirked and continued on to meet Yukina.

* * *

_Finally_ after waiting on the other girls in the group to finish preening and watching Kuwabara and Yusuke fight over one thing or another, followed by a snide comment from Kanna, they were leaving Genkai's house.

Kurama had thankfully kept his word and hadn't inquired further about her dream and instead teased her about her constant blushing; even know as they stood waiting for Botan to open a portal her face was red as the fox held her hand tightly in his grasp. She couldn't actually admit it out loud but she liked feeling the warmth from his hand and how it made her heart beat fast.

Though from the smile that had been plastered on his face since he grabbed her hand, she figured he knew.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this beach day going!" Botan said as a white portal opened behind her and she stepped through, Shizuru and Keiko behind her followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and a bored looking Kanna who, as Yuhara just noticed, now had her hair up in pig tails with some hair hanging down around her face, it was almost cute.

As they disappeared through the portal Yuhara walked forward too only to be stopped short by Kurama's hand. She turned to look at him confused by the hold up; the red head was staring with a far away expression. She pulled on his arm attempting to get his attention but to avail, he remained immobile.

Walking up close too him she waved her hand in front of his face; "Hello? Anybody home?" nothing, the red head didn't even blink. Beginning to get worried she placed her free hand on his cheek, "Kurama?" Still nothing, "Shuuichi Minamino if this is a joke I will be very upset." After what seemed like minutes, but was actually seconds emerald eyes blinked looked around and after feeling her hand still on his cheek looked down and smiled.

"Sorry Hara-san, I must have gotten myself lost in thought. It appears everyone has already gone ahead." She blinked confused, "A-Are you sure? I couldn't get your attention at all." Kurama chuckled as he removed her hand from his cheek and guided her toward the portal. "I feel great Hara-chan; now let's go to the beach!" The raven wasn't convinced but decided not to push the matter as they stepped through the portal.

~0~0~0~

As they stepped out again Yuhara gasped; in front of them was a very large expanse of extremely white sand and as she stepped farther in, her shoes sinking slightly in the sand, she saw the giant mass of crystal blue water that lapped against the shore. Everything here was more than she was expecting, even the chilled salty sea air brought excitement throughout her whole body.

She didn't even realize Yusuke was speaking too her until he waved her hand in front of her face, "Halloo? Earth to space case, do you read me?" she glanced at the raven haired boy and smirked, "Don't make me hit you again; I still haven't forgotten waking up to your ugly mug." Kurama chuckled as they walked over to where everyone else was gathered around a large picnic basket, Yukina sat next to it handing out various sandwiches and drinks.

Shizuru and Botan, wearing nothing but their red and teal bikini's were the first to notice their approach and gave a sly look, "Well there's the two love birds, thanks for finally joining us." Yuhara rolled her eyes as she rolled out the towel she had brought to sit on and sat down, Kurama rolled out his own next too her and grabbed two sandwiches from the basket.

"Sorry, I got distracted by something." The red head said handing her one and sitting down, Yuhara glared at Yusuke, "Say one thing detective and I will personally rip your tongue out."

Luckily Keiko stuffed a sandwich in his mouth before he could reply, making everyone laugh before the continued on to their conversations. Yuhara was glad their attention wasn't on her anymore as she took a bite out of her sandwich and just stared at the breath taking site before her. "This place is nice….Thanks." she mumbled the last part but she knew the red head could hear it as he patted her arm.

As soon as the food was devoured and the last of the desserts Yukina had brought had been eaten and fought over, Yusuke jumped up and quickly stripped himself of his T-shirt making Yuhara blush. "Alright! Let's hit the waves!" he yelled running off toward the waters edge in just his black swim trunks, "Wait Yusuke! The water is too cold!" Keiko yelled, but the raven just ignored her and continued onward.

"Geeze, what a kid." Keiko humphed as she took off her white jacket leaving her in only a floral bikini top and a khaki skirt, Kuwabara grasped Yukina's hand and with a creepy, what only could be described as sparkly look on his face he said, "My dearest I shall return soon." The girl laughed, "Have fun Kazuma." And with that the red head took off chasing after Yusuke, stripping off his own shirt on the way leaving only his own white trunks.

Yuhara began to get warm and took off her boots, "Would you like to go as well Hara-san?" immediately she shook her head, "I can't…b-but you're more than welcome too if you want." She smiled hoping to ward off her own nervousness, 'No way I could do that! One; I'd have to take off my shirt which means they would see all my ugly scars and oh yeah! I can't freakin swim!' she thought avoiding Kurama's gaze as she drew little circles in the sand.

Thankfully the red head was smart enough not too ask, "Then how about we take a walk? Maybe look for some sea shells." In her peripheral vision she saw Kanna lay out her own towel and lie on her back immediately passing out her arms outstretched like a child's. But her thoughts returned to the red head as he stood up, offering his hand to her she blushed and took it standing up as he kissed her knuckles and that's when she heard the click.

Snapping her head toward the sound she found Botan kneeling not far from them, a camera in her hands. "Now pose you two! And don't even try breaking this Yuhara; I have many more with me just in case!" Yuhara groaned, of course she would carry spares.

Kurama laughed and placed a hand around her waist, bringing his face close to hers their cheeks nearly touching. "Great! Now smile!" Botan instructed, she could feel her face heating up but tried to smile none the less as a flash blinded her momentarily before her vision cleared and Botan put the camera down giving them thumbs up before dashing off to take pictures of the sleeping Kanna.

Kurama dropped his hand from her waist and smiled, "I think that will be a nice picture." She nodded quickly and turned her face beet red, "S-Sea shells, lets get those!" she felt him entwine their fingers and lead the way.

~0~0~0~

Yuhara could hear the screams and laughter from their companions behind them, most of it was Kuwabara yelling Yusuke's name before another round of laughter came. Kurama had instructed her to look for sea shells in the sand, but so far the only things she saw were rocks and a few pieces of torn clothing.

Kurama on the other hand was having better luck as his plastic cup, that he had remembered to grab before they got too far, was almost halfway full of shells. Each one he picked up he would explain what it came from, she watched as he bent down again and picked up one that looked swirled.

"This one would be a Mollusk shell, that's pretty much a sea snail." He said picking it up and looking inside to see if anything lived inside, Yuhara stuck her tongue out at the thought of a snail. "Bugs are gross." He chuckled, "I never would have thought the big bad Yuhara would be afraid of little bugs."

She crossed her arms, "They don't scare me, and they're just gross." He laughed as they continued onward, "Would you like to tell me why you really didn't want to go into the water?" blushing she looked at her feet, "It's embarrassing…"

She didn't notice him stop as she walked right into his back nearly falling backwards onto her butt, as she steadied herself he turned and looked straight at her. "I won't laugh Hara-san, you know that." She clutched tightly to her arm and looked out toward the waves. The sound soothing, even with her heart beating hard against her chest.

"I-I know…it's just something…I'd rather Yusuke and the others didn't see. I mean, I'm sure they _know, _I know Botan does…" she mumbled remembering the dress the blue haired woman shoved her in. "B-But since you pretty much know everything up until this point, I don't know why you can't see."

"I don't understand Hara-san." Yuhara shook her head; she was getting sidetracked and ended up making no sense what so ever. "U-Umm, here!" She figured seeing them would explain better than her words; she lifted the hem of her shirt raising it up and over her head. Once completely off she held it close too her chest a blush staining her cheeks as she waited for him to say something.

She had to keep herself from jumping as she felt his fingers slide over the one closest to the middle of her back, "Hara-san…" he sighed as his hand left her back, she began wondering if showing him was a bad idea until his arm wrapped around her waist and pulling her back toward him.

That's when she felt something completely different on her back, something that sent shivers down her spine and turned her face the exact shade of the male's hair. He was kissing her back, more specifically her scars.

_Each _and _every _one of them.

When he finished she couldn't even speak as he leaned his forehead against her back, "They are apart of you, and you are beautiful. And thus they are too." He whispered, her icy blue eyes widened and closed as her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

They stood there like this for a few minutes more before he pulled away and smiled down at her. "There is something else…." He raised his eye brow; "I kinda…don't know how to swim…" she blushed mortified that she actually said it out loud as she slipped her shirt back on. The red head chuckled, "I'll be there to make sure you don't fall in then."

Even through her blushing face she managed to smile and continue down the beach.

~0~0~0~

Yuhara stared hard at the red thing with pincer-like hands crawl sideways across the ground; it was small and hard to see at first but she insisted on watching it go about as Kurama stood a bit away from her collecting what he called, 'Sea Glass.'

She had collected some herself that she had found in a small tide pool, she was amazed at how much there was too see here. Sure, she had seen those crabs that people eat but actually seeing a miniature version of it crawling around in front of her was fascinating.

Yusuke screaming the red head name brought her from her musings, he was quite a ways behind them she noticed. "Go ahead, I'll wait here. I wanna see if he's got friends." She pointed to the small crab making the red head smile, "Alright, I will be back as soon as I can." She gave him a thumbs up as he walked down the beach toward the screaming detective.

After a few minutes and the crab seemed to be going no where important she stood up, stretching her arms. Her fingers got caught in the ribbon making it come loose in her hand she didn't think anything of it until a large wind passed by carrying it from her hand and high up into the air.

She watched as it flew onto a nearby cliff that inclined high up into the air and over the water, getting stuck right onto the edge. Yuhara sighed, "Really? I don't really wanna bother them to get it, just gotta be careful." She said as she quickly ran up to the cliff and climbed upwards.

As she approached the edge she did the one thing people always said not too, _look down_.

Her heart beat fast as she stared at the waves crashing against the cliff face, she could almost feel the mist hit her face as her hair was blown upwards and she vaguely wondered if she should cut her bangs.

But the thought was cut short as she saw the ribbon, blowing in the breeze. Taking a deep breath she got down on her stomach hanging her head and arms off the edge and reaching downwards. "Damn…just outta my reach..." she mumbled as she moved her body farther off the edge by her waist.

_Finally_ she was able to reach it and that's when she noticed herself slipping slowly off the edge, her eyes widened as she tried to push herself back up, her hands slipping on the wet rocks. She yelped as someone grabbed a tight hold of her legs and pulled her back up so that she was laying face down on the rock.

She sighed and turned, expecting to see the smirking face of Kurama. _That_ however was not who was standing there, instead it was two boys she had never seen before; one had bleached blonde hair styled like Kuwabara's his eyes covered by triangle shaped sunglasses and a blue button up shirt that hung open over his red swim trunks.

The second man wore a red bandana over his chin length black hair, his eyes she could see where a dark brown color and he wore a clothes very similar to his companions except his shirt was brown and he wore black swim trunks with chains and sweat bands on his arms.

Yuhara narrowed her eyes and stood up, dusting herself off. "T-Thanks I appreciate the save." The one with blonde hair smirked sending chills up and down her as he looked her up and down, "No problem sweets."

She really didn't like the way they were looking at her and decided it would be best if she made her exit now. "W-Well I guess I'll see you around then." She walked past them only to have a hand clamp tightly around her wrist bending it behind her back, she winced and turned back to see the boy with the bandana holding her tightly.

"We didn't say you _could _leave honey," she glared at them even as her heart began to race, "See we don't do anything for free and as far as I can tell, you haven't given us anything as repayment." The man with the bleached hair said, and she guessed he was the leader of the other or some sorta wanna-be.

The blonde reached for her chin, holding it tightly between his grasp as the one behind her grabbed her free hand and using the bandana in his hair tied it tightly around her wrists. Her mind moved back to the man in front of her as his hand moved from her chin down her neck to rest on her collar, the one behind her forcing her to stand straight as a cold metal was pressed to her neck.

"Just so you don't think to scream and warn your friends down there." The blonde said with a smirk as he continued to look her up and down, she glared. "Like I would, I don't need them to beat you two losers."

'They must be why there was torn clothing on the ground.' She thought as anger built inside of her, the man frowned raising his hand and bring it down across her face, she saw stars behind her closed lids. She quickly shook it off and glared at the man, who now wore a sour look on his face.

"You know boss, I don't think I like the way she's looking at you." The one behind her said as he licked her neck, Yuhara scrunched her nose and forced herself not to gag, the blonde smirked. "I agree…" his hand grabbed tightly to the collar of her shirt, "This bitch needs to learn her _place_!" And with that he pulled down hard, tearing her shirt open leaving only pieces hanging on, revealing only the black bikini top she wore under it.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she watched it happen, her body frozen as the men laughed. 'No…not again…Kurama…Yoko…help me.' She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them again as a hand traveled down her stomach. Glaring at the man in front of her, something inside of her snapped.

She slammed her foot down onto the mans foot behind her before turning and shoving her foot into his stomach, the moment he yelled and went down she turned on the second man. He had his fist raised ready to punch her; she ducked low as his arm sailed right over her head. Standing again she shoved her knee right where it would hurt the most, she smirked as he shrieked and went down holding himself.

Yuhara blinked as her name was called from below, turning she saw Yusuke and Kurama running toward her. She could feel tears prickling her eyes, as she honestly had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. "Yuhara watch out!" the detective yelled as she turned too late to see the blonde haired man had risen again.

She felt the air in her body leave in a rush as he slammed his fist into her stomach; more stars filled her vision as she backed away from him gasping for breath. Taking another step she only hit air, her mind too preoccupied to try and recover. She saw the flash of red hair and wide emerald eyes before gravity took over sending her over the edge of the cliff.

Water broke around her like the shattering of glass, the waves swishing around her rocking her body this way and that as she stared at the surface. Bubbles tickled her skin even as her vision started to fade and her lungs filled with the icy cold water chilling her entire being. Still, she could swear, right before her eyes closed that a figure appeared above her.

Then there was nothing. Nothing but the cold as darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Hey Kurama, Keiko sent me to check on you two. Make sure you didn't get _lost_ or anything." Yusuke said, the hidden meaning not lost on the red head. "That's very nice of you, but as you can see I am perfectly fine." Yusuke looked over his shoulder, "Where's Yuhara? Didn't drown did she?"

Kurama rolled his eyes, "No and I have no intention of letting that happen anytime soon." A cold chill went down his spine as he spoke those words, unsure of the meaning he looked behind him. But was unable to see the raven haired girl, "What's up man?"

He narrowed his eyes as he continued staring, "I am not sure, I just got a very bad feeling right now." Yusuke smirked, "Well if little Ms. Kick-ass is in any trouble I'm sure she could handle it." He noticed him clench his fists, "But maybe we should go check just to make sure."

The fox nodded, "Kuwabara! Come here!" said man jogged over, his hair still dripping wet from earlier. "What's up Urameshi?" the detective leaned in close his voice low as he spoke, "Stay with the girls, me and Kurama have a bad feeling. So we're gonna go check on Yuhara, keep them here. Ya hear?" Kuwabara noticing how serious he was nodded.

The moment Kurama took his first step it felt like his head was full of ice, the feeling of fear entered his consciousness making his blood run cold. He narrowed his eyes unsure of this new feeling, then the words hit him; "_Not again…Kurama…Yoko…__**help me.**_"

It was like Yuhara was standing next to him, whispering those words in his ears, as his heart raced. Yoko screamed at him; "Find her you fool! She's in danger! They will pay dearly for this." And like he was being pulled by some invisible thread he ran, faster than he had ever ran before, he came upon the area he had left Yuhara in but the girl herself wasn't there anymore.

He heard a man scream from somewhere close by, "Kurama up there!" Yusuke said running past him, and there up on the tall cliff he saw _her; _hands bound behind her back, raven black hair blowing around her as she stood over her own attackers. Yusuke called her name as he ran toward her anger building inside him at the men, but also something else…pride?

'Yoko feels proud of her? That is different.' He thought, but this was cut short as Yusuke yelled again; "Yuhara watch out!" And in a flash her attacker was back up and giving the girl no time to react punched his fist right into her gut. Kurama urged his legs to go faster up the rock just in time to see her stumble, eye wide off the cliff edge. "Yuhara!" he yelled as he got to her previous position in time to see her body crash into the water below.

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled punching the blonde haired man in the face his body hitting the ground with a dull thud. Kurama meanwhile slipped out of his shirt, 'It would take less time to go from here then running all the way back down.' He reasoned before he dove over the edge, he felt the wind surge past him for a few moments as he sucked in a large breath and held it just as his body slid into the water.

It was quiet, eerily so except for the sound of the waves above him crashing against the rocks not far from him. He kicked hard to keep the wave from jostling him toward the rocks as well quickly diving lower glancing around for Yuhara.

He dove deeper and finally spotted her, thankfully this area wasn't particularly deep her body floating near some rocks. Her black hair spread out above her head, back arched slightly, eyes closed as if she were sleeping. And that's when he noticed her shirt; torn to pieces down the front of her body leaving only the sleeves around her shoulders, Yoko cursed him for leaving her alone but he pushed it aside. He would have sighed in relief when he saw her bikini top still intact if he wasn't underwater.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and back and holding her body firmly to his own as he pushed off the rocks toward the surface. As soon as he broke through the fox took a deep inhale of breath just before another wave crashed down on top of him, coughing as he surfaced again he held tightly to the girl in his arms and kicked hard toward the shore.

Thankfully Yusuke came splashing toward him just as his feet touched the sandy ground and helped pull the unconscious girl onto the dry shore. Kurama breathed hard as Yusuke untied her hands, tossing the bandana behind him as he set her back down on the sand and placing his ear next to her mouth, listening for breathing.

His eyes widened as the detective looked at him, "She's not breathing, do you know how to do the CRP-thing?"

Kurama sweat dropped, 'I do hope he means CPR.' He thought turning toward the girl pinching her nose with one hand and pulling her chin downward, opening her mouth, as he leaned down connecting their lips. A part of him was embarrassed to be kissing her but he kept reminding himself that it was to 'help' her as he forced his breath into her. Pulling back he inhaled and retried, continuing this process another five times before he felt her body jolt under him.

He sat back on his knees as she turned her body to the side and coughed, water and saliva hitting the sand. Kurama lightly patted her back, sending her some of his own energy to help ease her as the coughs slowly faded away. Yuhara's voice was raspy at first, clearing her throat she tried again; "Where are…" she trailed off, her voice fading.

Yusuke smirked, "Those two are gonna need face surgery if they ever wanna get some again." She smiled and sat up; subconsciously trying to pull her own shirt closed but remembering its torn remains. She clicked her tongue and in a very bold move for her, ripped it off making both boys blush furiously and turn their heads away.

"Those bastards, I really liked this shirt too. They'd better pray I never see them again or they can say goodbye to those family jewels, not that the blonde one was anything to sneeze at." Kurama saw in her eyes how serious she was about that and both him and Yusuke couldn't stop the laughter that came out of their mouths. Yusuke slapped her back making her yelp, "You're a strange one Yuhara, I like you."

She looked at them like they had gone insane but shrugged as she tried to stand; her legs fell out from under her however. "Ow! Geeze that hurt today is seriously not my day." Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at her child like manner, but deep down her could tell she was more frightened by this experience than before but her pride wouldn't allow her to show it.

'She and Hiei have more in common then they think.' He thought as Yusuke handed him his previously discarded shirt and nodding a thanks placed it around the girl's shoulders making her blush but mutter a "Thank you…"

Making her blush seemed to be a favorite past time of his lately, because for that moment when she was red in the face it wasn't her bravado or pride there, it was just Yuhara.

Kurama caught his breath and silently picked her up bridal style making her yelp, but before she could protest he cut her off; "The others are probably worried and we won't get anywhere with you just sitting on the sand, now will we?" she pursed her lips in a pout and Yoko imagined pressing his lips against her own, licking the pout from her lips and fear from inside her as he removed the barriers between them, showing her how a woman's body should be treated. Especially in his capable hands…

The red head pushed the thoughts from his mind as she sighed and consented wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh! That reminds me, Yusuke come here." The detective blinked but sauntered over. She pointed at him, "I don't have to worry about Kurama here, but _you_ are another story. Saying anything about what just happened, and I will shove my fist so far up your ass you won't even be able to stand straight again."

Both boys' eyes were wide as they stared at her, icy blue eyes staring hard at the detective. Everything about her body language saying; "I'm serious." Kurama couldn't help but laugh as Yusuke rolled his eyes and stomped away mumbling profanities. Yuhara shifted as she yelled at him, "Hey!"

"What now?" Yusuke said grumpily turning around. She gave him one of the brightest smiles she only saved for certain moments of true happiness, "Thanks for the save, I really appreciate it. More than you know." Both boys were blushing again as she settled back against his chest. Yusuke recovered first and quickly turned away, giving a thumbs up as he walked.

Kurama wasn't far behind him, the image of that smile forever burned into both his and Yoko's memories. It was one they hoped to see more of.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone for lack of a better word; swimmingly.

Though the girl's had been worried by her appearance and why the red head was carrying her she eventually eased their fears and suspicions by explaining that she had merely fallen into a deeper part of the water and though reluctantly told them she couldn't swim, thus their current state of dress.

After which they had all teased and joked about it, but she could tell they were glad she was okay in the end. The best part she thought was they didn't even say anything about her scars; they were more interested in her birth mark that Kuwabara insisted was a tattoo.

Sometime after Kanna had left the group, complaining about the noise the giggling girls and yelling boys were making. But Yuhara knew it was just an excuse to go see Hiei, though only she and Kurama seemed to put the pieces together. Though even she had to admit; it was extremely apparent that they were a couple, so she supposed if anyone else knew they chose not to say anything.

Which considering how Hiei reacted when she found out is a quite literal life saver on their part.

In any case, after a full day of playing in the sand and watching Kuwabara flirt with Yukina, Yusuke make a snide comment with the two of them getting into an argument which turned into a full on wrestling match and repeating the process. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, turning the water a deep blue color and the sky different shades of orange and red.

Yuhara stood close to the shore the waves almost touching her feet watching and thinking. About how things had changed so much for her, she went from being held prisoner and being alone to suddenly having all these people around her and having the freedom to do what she wanted.

She glanced at the red head currently helping Yukina pack everything into her basket; it was thanks to him that she was able to experience the family she had always dreamed of having and even more made her see that not all human's are bad and even though they were ignorant to the worlds around them they tried their hardest and made the best of their lives.

She smirked as she looked back just in time to see the sun seem to dip just beneath the ocean's surface, leaving a red and blue sky behind. "Maybe this world isn't so bad." She heard Yusuke and Botan yell her name and turned as they told her it was time to go, an already open portal behind them as Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina already walking through. Kurama was walking toward her his emerald eyes seeming to glow in the fading light as he held his hand out for her.

Smiling she reached out toward his hand, wrapping it around her own as they continued toward the portal. "Today was quite fun, despite the little incident earlier." Yuhara laughed and blushed as she felt his hand on her waist. "Yes it was…thanks for bringing me here. And you know, for everything. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around a lot but I-I really appreciate everything you've done." She was happy that it came out almost with no hitches.

Kurama stopped and smiled down at her, pressing his forehead against her own. "You don't have to thank me Hara-san." She smiled and just as they were about to step through the portal they heard a cry from somewhere in the forest, not a cry in pain or fear. But a cry that made them both blush as they realized who had gone into that forest and with whom they met up with.

After a second they both smirked and finally broke down laughing, both wiping tears from their eyes as they stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Gosh, that was a lot. I decided to make Kanna essentially vegetarian because i feel she represents that part of me. And no i won't go all "Save the animals on you all." lol anyway, please read and review! _Till next time!_**

**_Loves for all! _**


	15. First Date Changes

_**OH MY GOSH! I've been missing for like a while! Sheesh! Lots of stuff happened and basically life left me with no motivation to update this story! However! I have returned and i'm ready to start writing again. So as an extra special treat to anyone still reading this story I have made this the longest chapter in this entire story! hahaha Also! I'd like to thank the ever so wonderful Shadow Realm Triforce for your birthday wishes AND for reviewing my story! I do hope my hiatus hasn't scared you away! Now on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story and all my OC's everything else belongs to the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho. **_

* * *

"Maybe like this?" Keiko said looking at Botan, who shook her head. "Too much volume and it will look like she is being swallowed by it." Keiko nodded as she smoothed out the curls she had just spent 20 minutes adding to Yuhara's hair.

Said girl sighed as she focused on the Tome she had begun to read when the girls barged into her room, having heard about the date she and Kurama had planned to go on. Apparently a little kitty had over heard their conversation the previous night after they had arrived back at Genkai's place as they spoke about where to go or what to do.

As Yuhara wasn't really familiar with the area and even more so had no idea where anyone would go for such a thing, she had smartly let Kurama choose.

The blue haired reaper had of course told all the girls, Kanna included who thankfully vanished with Hiei again, in turn rushed to her side the very next morning insisting they 'help'.

Of course their help consisted of; going through all her current belongings and spreading all of it on the floor, bringing in clothes from their own packing's and forcing her to try them on. After rejecting all of their choices, such as Shizuru's _brilliant _idea to wear absolutely nothing. She had agreed on a strapless black pleated dress with a brown belt around the waist and a navy blue cardigan, along with her heeled knee high boots to finish it off.

_Now _however, she sat attempting to finish reading the Tome as the girls tried out various hair styles on her. Personally she was perfectly happy just leaving her hair down like usual but after some scorn and a stern explanation of what a 'date' really meant she decided just to let them do as they please, she was too tired to complain anyway.

Yuhara couldn't tell what but she felt as if something was missing, or had been taken and it had affected her sleeping. But after a through search of her things she found nothing to be amiss and had just taken it as nerves for today.

Her hair flopping back onto her face and back broke her from her musings, as Keiko and Botan sighed. "Nothing looks right! And no matter what we do with it something just seems wrong." Botan yelled frustrated, Yuhara turned the page now reading about one of the descendants and how he had sealed away some big monster called the leviathan.

"Are you seriously just gonna sit there and _read_?! This is your first date for crying out loud shouldn't you at least care a little?" Botan yelled making her glance at the blue haired girl, "Personally I would like my hair to stay down as it usually is." She said flatly turning another page.

Botan seemed to think about this for a second, "Fine then, we'll leave it as is. But In exchange you have to let us do your make-up." Yuhara glared hard at the reaper, having specifically forbidden them from even going near her with that junk much to their dislike. "_That_ is not up for negotiation, besides I've got to talk to Koenma before I go too." She snapped the book shut emphasizing her point.

Yukina put her hand on her shoulder, "Oh please can we Yuhara? I'm sure Kurama would be dazzled to see you looking different than normal." Yuhara sighed knowing full well saying no could cause the damn girl to get the hurt look in her innocent little eyes, eyes which now that she looked closely seemed extremely familiar.

'No way…she couldn't be…could she?' Noticing the reaper behind her putting a finger to her lips and shaking her head, Yuhara figured it wasn't something she should ask out loud. She audibly sighed, "As long as I don't end up looking like a clown." She wondered if she made the right decision as they all smiled at each other.

~0~0~0~

Yuhara violently scrubbed her cheeks with a damp wash cloth, colors from every shade in the rainbow seeming to come off her as she finally took off all of the gunk Botan had forced upon her face. 'I knew that was a bad idea…' she sighed as she wrung the now multicolored cloth out in the sink before tossing it into a hamper behind her.

She looked in the mirror again and sighed, her face was the same as before, with the exception of her eyes; the lids were rimmed with light black eye shadow with a small amount of silver on the corner of each. Keiko had explained that this was called a 'smoky eye' and make the icy blue hues of her eyes stick out more, which as she stared at herself without the various blushes and cover ups on her cheeks, did seem to work.

She listened to the dripping of the facet, just thinking about things; Aion, The Guardians, her parents….she sighed as an image of Kurama from the beach appeared behind her closed eyes. 'You seem to be the number one thing on my mind now…but I can't help but feel like something is about to happen…'

Yuhara looked at her reflection again, the girl inside it stared back, her eyes shining with uncertainty and worry. "Is it really okay for me to act like this? To be…." She lowered her eyes as the memory of the children dying around her flashed in her mind. 'Can I really be happy?'

A knock at the door next too her shocked her from her own guilt, "Yuhara dear? Are you alright?" Yukina spoke from the other side of the wooden barrier. The raven shook the thoughts from her head as she opened the door and stepped outside, the young ice demon stood there a worried look in her garnet eyes.

Yuhara put on a shaky smile, as she looked around. "Where are the other girls?" she really didn't expect them to worry about her like Yukina did, she doubted anyone worried as much as she did.

"Botan is hiding somewhere I think, Keiko had to go meet Yusuke for breakfast and Shizuru is smoking somewhere." Yuhara sighed, "Alright, I guess I will go see if Koenma is here…"

As she turned to walk down the hall she noticed the girl had a sad look on her face and was staring at the ground, stopping she sighed, running her hands through her black locks. "Umm…thanks….you know, for helping me…I really appreciate it. Yuhara wasn't looking but she could feel the girl smile behind her.

"You're welcome Yuhara, it was really fun. We should do it again another time." Yuhara scrunched up her face,

"Maybe if Botan doesn't get to touch the make up." Yukina laughed,

"I hope you have fun on your date, I don't know much about them but I've heard that they are a good way for two people to become closer."

That comment made the butterflies in her stomach act up again, and she swallowed hard nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah…no big deal I guess." She tried to shake the butterflies as she resolved to go see Koenma and walked away onto the outside walkway. The day was thankfully nice, though not as warm as the previous day, as the sun shone down with a few white clouds floating aimlessly about in the sky.

As she stared at the sky she heard voices speaking from a room not far from her, creeping over quietly she listened;

"You don't have to do this you know…" it sounded like a young man was speaking.

"I know, but in order for this to work the way I have seen it. It had to be done." Yuhara blinked, 'That sounds like Kanna.' She continued listening.

"The demon world needs a priestess; they won't wait forever no matter how loyal. Eventually the Tengu _will_ look for another replacement and my father may give them someone that he can control as well."

Kanna seemed to laugh for a second, "Oh please, Enma only has a basic knowledge of the selection process for a priestess. And even if someone new were to be selected they wouldn't last very long without the orbs. So I doubt they would even go through that process just to have the candidate fail miserably."

The man sighed, "You're too young to have so much self confidence, though I suppose it's something in the genes." There was a pause, "Do you intend to tell him?"

"There will be no need to tell him anything at this point in time, and besides you and I both know he wouldn't believe me even if I did." Kanna stood up making Yuhara step back a few feet. "And to answer your question; we've all begun down a path for which there is very few outs. I myself have passed all of my exits, and now need only wait for the inevitable ending that awaits me."

"But maybe Yusuke or the others could help; they could find a way to change it." The man sounded sad, like even he didn't believe in what he was saying.

"No, for the future I have foreseen their paths cannot be altered nor can their choices be changed. If they were to be altered by the information I possess….well you know the consequences."

The man seemed to consider this as he stayed quiet, Kanna continued. "Besides, I have Fenris there keeping an eye on things while I am gone. He will be acting as my liaison until I return." The man sighed.

"So _that's _why you haven't asked for him to be brought here."

"Of course, I may have lost my demon powers and the orbs. But I am still the Dark Priestess and as such I cannot just leave my home without leadership, plus because of the damages to the forest and the temple as well as many of the still frozen Tengu warriors, it will take a great amount of time before any guests will be taken again."

The man chuckled, "Your foresight is indeed scary, even in your well…weakened state." The mans voice got serious again, "How are you feeling? Are there any side effects?"

"I am fine for now, however that is subject to change in due time. Of course" Kanna's voice got louder now, "It is very rude to keep one's date waiting, and even more so to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

Yuhara yelped, she was sure neither of them knew she was standing there, but apparently she had underestimated the former-priestess's powers. "S-Sorry…I was just on my way to see Koenma."

Kanna opened the door, she wore a waist high black pleated skirt with suspenders clipped on either side of the top and going over her shoulders as a white tee shirt lay underneath and tucked into her skirt with matching white socks running up to the middle of her thighs. She wore a bored expression as her hair hung behind her and trailing down to the middle of her back and curled a bit at the ends.

Around her neck she noticed a black ribbon with a black stone that seemed to be dipped in red as well, except that the color seemed to shine from within the stone, silver wire wrapped around the middle of the stone attaching it to the ribbon dropping down to end at the bottom of the stone as a platinum tear drop hung loosely at the end. Yuhara vaugly wondered if Hiei had given her that.

She turned her attention back to her clothes, she wasn't much of a style expert but even she had to admit that outfit definitely accentuated her small figure and bust, which only reminded her of what they were doing in the forest the previous day and what she heard. She blushed as the girl looked at her confused,

"You don't need to ask him, because deep down you know that it's true." The smaller raven turned her attention behind her, where the taller version of Koenma sat looking very confused himself. "Besides, _Koenma_ was just leaving. He's got very important work to do and needs to leave _immediately."_

She glanced that the aged prince as he nodding frantically before stuttering out a "Yes so much to do, so little time. Death waits for no one and all!" chuckling before he stood up and vanished into thin air. Yuhara slumped and glared down at the girl, "What was that conversation about?"

Kanna leant down, pulling on a pair of black flat boots and walking out. She shut the door behind her as Hiei suddenly stood next too her, it shocked Yuhara as she didn't even sense his presence nearby, let alone right in front of her. 'I could sense him before right?'

"What you heard was meant to be _private_ and as such I am under no circumstances to share this information. Have fun on your…_date._" And with that the former priestess turned on her heel and strode off, Hiei stared at her, and she sighed.

"Alright spit it out, I haven't got all day." The fire demon narrowed his eyes, "I expect you will keep your mouth shut about what you might have heard the previous day and about Yukina as well."

Yuhara's eyes widened and she whispered now, "So its true?" Hiei remained silent, giving her all the confirmation she needed, she sighed again and crossed her arms. "What ever, it's none of my business what happens in your personal life."

He nodded before walking away and disappearing around the corner, Yuhara sighed again as she stared at the ground. 'Every time I get a new answer it only brings about more questions, more troubles…' reaching up her fingers grazed across the mark on her shoulder, a habit she had gotten into recently when something worried her, as it did now.

She stared at the ground just thinking, she didn't notice the light footsteps coming towards her, or the presence that stood next to her his green eyes just staring at her form before leaning forward and whispering in her ear; "Hara-chan!"

Yuhara's eyes widened as her body backed away from the sudden voice, turning her head she saw Kurama standing next to her and couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks, he wore a white long sleeve white shirt with long black horizontal buttons going down the shirt with a shirt collar around the neckline and some simple black pants with matching shoes.

'The fact that he can pull off such a simple look and make it look so good makes me really nervous...' she thought as he smirked at her, which also didn't help her racing pulse.

"H-Hey so um…How are you?" she literally wanted to smack herself right then, he looked around and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Actually I'm quite the nervous wreck if you must know." He chuckled as he pulled away again.

She nodded her head, "Me too…B-But I'm also really excited. It will be the first time I go out and do something fun for a change." She couldn't really look at him as she said this, but she hoped her tone conveyed the truth in her words. Kurama chuckled again,

"Then how about we just go be nervous and have fun together, alright?" Smiling slightly she nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Yuhara swallowed hard as the bus she and Kurama had gotten on hit another set of bumps on the already bumpy death trap these back woods people called a road. It wasn't just the thought of the vehicle toppling over in one of those holes that made her heart race, but the red haired male standing in front of her holding onto the railing above her head.

She wasn't sure how he convinced her not to just walk down there, but somehow here they were getting jostled back and forth as they made their way down the mountain to the town.

A few stops down Kurama gave up his seat to the very pregnant woman now occupying the seat next to her, rubbing her stomach lovingly and making conversation with Kurama about this and that.

It was another thing she admired about the male, despite his closed off-ness he was able to easily socialize with just about everyone. Meanwhile she just sat and stared out the window behind her and tried not to let her racing heart completely beat out of her chest.

~0~0~0~

Yuhara stared at the metal archway before her, vines wrapped intricately around it giving it an old feeling. Beyond it she could see large freshly trimmed bushes on either side of the walkway and continuing further down until they seemed to grow upwards into a tunnel.

Kurama had insisted that this place was amazing and she would love it, but her rule of thumb tended to avoid enclosed spaces at all costs. Said male stood in front of her smiling kindly toward her, a look that just screamed 'Trust me'.

Sighing she gave him a small smirk and followed him into the unknown place.

As they passed through the tunnel, which thankfully wasn't as dark as she first thought it was, Yuhara heard the sound of rushing water. Stepping back into the sunlight the path in front of them split one going to the left where the sound of rushing water was coming from and one to her right that lead off into the distance.

Kurama lead her to the left and as she rounded the corner she gasped; before her was a large purple water fall with a statue of a dragon propped above the water, surrounded in turn by what she knew to be cat tails and water lilies. She stared in awe, taken by the beauty of this little space even as the mist from the water hit her skin and raising goose bumps.

"It's so pretty!" Kurama chuckled and held out his hand, "This, Hara-chan, is only the beginning." Yuhara blushed and with her heart beating frantically placed her own hand in his as they continued down the opposite path.

Kurama was more impressive than Yuhara gave him credit for, for each and every flower they passed he would explain little details about it; the scientific name, herbal properties, any meanings it might have when giving it to another.

Even now as they sat at a café in the middle of the large garden he spoke of the different types of water lilies that bloomed in the fountain surrounding the patio they were seated at, off in the distance a fountain splashed away making the water ripple here the there as koi fish of every color swam gracefully under its depths, peeking out from under the lily pads every so often. Yuhara had to admit that a lot of it was pretty interesting, but it was what he said next that really tipped her scale.

"You remind me a lot of the Lotus Hara-chan." Her body went stock still as icy blue eyes widened; slowly she could feel her face heat up as a blush took over her face. Unable to look at him from sheer embarrassment she looked at her lap,

"N-No way…Lily's are so beautiful I'm more like a dead cactus." She laughed only half joking, her face heated up again as Kurama grasped her hand and stroked it softly. Looking up into his emerald eyes she was shocked by the gentleness of them,

"You should be kinder to yourself Hara-san. The lotus means having gone through tough unpleasant times and finally coming out of them, and blooming into something of extreme beauty." He entwined their fingers, "That is what you are Hara-san, a beautiful blooming lotus."

Yuhara blushed and turned her head toward the area of multicolored flowers across the lake that swayed in the slight breeze carrying their soft scents toward them as the soft sound of some orchestra song playing in the distance. The people around them, being of the older persuasion were wrapped up in their own musings or discussions of the scenery, though some gave the two a look before sighing and commenting how nice it was to be young before returning to their own thoughts.

The slight clink of Kurama's tea cup hitting the saucer brought her back from the surroundings, it was weird. After so many years of fighting and focusing on her surroundings to survive, just staring at the scenery without the dread of an approaching enemy made her ancy.

Yuhara let a small smile play on her lips, 'Peace huh?' and as she looked at her companion a single thought ran through her mind, one she would never under any circumstances voice aloud; 'If it were peace with _him_ I wouldn't mind it.'

The rest of the day was spent wandering around the town, passing shops and stalls selling various items. One that particularly caught the red head's attention was an old man who's shop only consisted of a blanket on the ground with many glittering jewelry pieces laid out before him.

They were both currently bent over the blanket admiring the various pieces as the man spoke about how he hand made them and how it was a dying art. Kurama could see the truth in his words, as one particular item caught his attention; a simple silver chain with a pendant in the shape of a fox in the middle. The silver fox sat straight up with its tail wrapped around a blue sapphire, one that almost matched Yuhara's eyes to a T.

Kurama had bought it on the spot and after the man had commented on his keen eye for good pieces and a quick shinning, the red head clasped the chain around her neck. His heart leap as she gasped and smiled happily, hugging him tightly as she admired it. In this moment he knew exactly how she would react.

But, as the red head learned, she was not predictable in the slightest all the time.

Moments where he expected her to act one way she did the complete opposite, it was amusing and frustrating all at once. To have someone whom he couldn't read at all, yet as he watched her sitting across from him in the booth of the Café they had found, he really wouldn't have it any other way, her being both simple and extremely complicated all at once.

The café was small and dimly lit the tables and booths around them lit up by glowing tubes of light on the rims of each table, all in different colors. The one they were currently residing at happened to be lit a light blue color, the color bringing out the blue in Yuhara's own eyes making them almost shine with an unearthly light. It was both beautiful and frightening at the same time, 'Considering her heritage its not a surprise.' He thought as they sat listening to a local band playing on the stage and eating their meals, the sun had long since set since they came into the building the day going by almost too quickly.

Though due to the blinds on the café's windows it was impossible to tell how late it had gotten, but Kurama had long since stopped paying attention to the time. Kurama ran his hand over his head, a strange buzzing in the back of his mind. He opted to ignore it as Yuhara leaned back against the cushioned booth and attempted to hide a yawn.

Kurama had to admit, he too was feeling a bit tired and extremely ancy. As Yuhara handed the waitress some cash, she had insisted on paying with her own unknown funds, the red head wrung his hands together. 'It couldn't be the bio-rhythm could it? Though that shouldn't occur for another few weeks at most.' He shook his head and stood with his companion, walking toward the door. He would put that aside for the moment as it would be rude to ignore his partner at the end of their wonderful day.

What he wasn't expecting as they walked outside however was the sight of the once bright sun light now replaced with thunderous storm clouds and a cascading curtain of rain falling around them, drenching the buildings and anyone caught in it. Little rivers of water ran down the street's gutters, cars passing by making little waves as they passed.

Yuhara groaned, "Well that's just freakin perfect! We're gonna get soaked waiting for that stupid bus now!" Kurama nodded, their only form of protection right now was the awning of the café they had just left, but he wondered if the bus would even be running with this storm.

Just then, the waitress who was just waiting on them walked out bag in hand and sighed at the sight as well.

"Oh shoot! It doesn't look like its gonna stop anytime soon." The woman remarked to no one in particular, Kurama smiled at her.

"Are you perhaps from around here?" The woman nodded as she dug a pack of cigarettes out of her purse and lit one up, taking a puff and blowing it out away from them.

"I'm afraid we aren't from here and require transportation to get back, would you happen to know if the buses would still be running in this?" she shrugged leaning her back against the building,

"I guess it depends where you're going." Yuhara groaned again, "Who are we kidding! In this storm no driver would go that far up the mountain without a death wish!" Kurama patted her shoulder attempting to soothe her.

"You got that right hun, mountain pass ways would be closed off for at least a week till the mud dries again and that's _if_ the rain doesn't continue tomorrow." The red head huffed, but remained calm.

"Alright, do you perhaps know of a hotel near by we could stay at?" The girl nodded and pointed out the nearest one, it wasn't too far and they could make it in five minutes if they ran.

After thanking the woman and watching her go on her own way he turned back to Yuhara, her hands were cupped together letting the water drop into her palms.

"I read in the Tome about some of my ancestors views on life, they spoke about how short it could be like that of a twinkling star you may see it one night but the next it's gone, it's life span as short as the blink of a eye." The water dripped down her arms as she spoke.

"But I think, it resembles the rain more. Before it comes down it's all squished together in the clouds, and when the cloud is ready it releases all the water into tiny lives their journey toward the ground consisting of their own life time. And before they know it, they've reached the end hitting the ground and re-joining all the other little lives before being called back up to start the process all over again. It's actually frustrating ya know? Being in control but at the same time not." Kurama blinked, unsure of where she was going with this, but her laughter cut off his voicing that thought.

"Sorry, it's just a stupid thought I had." She dropped her hands, letting the water hit her shoes. She smirked at him and sighed, mumbling about how long the walk was going to be.

"Hara-chan, its okay not to be in control sometimes. Besides you're the most in control person I've ever known, especially considering your circumstances." She shrugged pulling her sweater tighter around her; though she tried to hide it Kurama's eyes did not miss her shivering.

"Why don't we finish this conversation at the hotel? It shouldn't be too far if we run." Yuhara nodded and smirked as she walked toward him; the red head raised an eye brow as she approached.

His heart began to race as she placed her hand on his chest leaning upwards on the tips of her toes; Kurama stood frozen as thoughts raced through is head, how he could feel the warmth from the place her hand sat over his heart. How with her this close the buzzing in his head seemed to increase almost blindingly, seeming to crescendo as her face came to a halt a mere breath away.

He felt the sudden possessiveness come over him again, the itching need to touch her, to _feel_ her. His arms raised of their own accord, wanting to wrap around her form, her voice causing him to freeze.

"Don't look now, but we're being followed. Look across the street in the alley." His emerald eyes narrowed as he glanced over, her words proving true as a man in loose fitting jeans and a large t-shirt with a beanie over his head was staring at them. 'How long has he been following us? How did I miss that?' his mind raced with these thoughts, though he remained calm on the outside.

"How much are you willing to bet he's not the only one?" Kurama smirked, "I'd say you were correct. What shall we do next then?"

Yuhara's eyes stared up into his own, their position making it impossible to tell if they were kissing or not, it was definitely a smart move on her part. She sighed; "I definitely wanna get somewhere dry till the storm passes, but I also don't want to lead these yahoo's to that place either…." She seemed to be thinking about it, though Kurama could guess the conclusion she would come too.

"Guess we have no choice but to take em down then." The red head nodded, as Yuhara smirked. "You really know how to plan a date don't ya?" he shrugged, "I do try to make it as enjoyable for us both as possible, though we must remember to thank whomever has sent these men our way." Yuhara laughed, making his heart do back flips.

"Perhaps a change in venue is in order then." She nodded and after entwining his hand in her own they both ran out into the rain.

~0~0~0~

Footsteps were heard behind the pair as they ran, the number increasing till there was at least ten of them following after them, one of them shouting orders to the others. 'Most likely to cut us off up ahead.' Kurama's goal was the park up ahead; he was sure in this weather the area would be empty and thus safe for them to fight without worrying about bystanders.

And true to his prediction, as they entered the park's grassy field surrounded by trees, it was completely empty. Save for themselves and the men currently surrounding them both, the rain still pelting them with water, having gone long past soaked at this point. Kurama was sure they both looked more like two drowned rats than the fighters they actually where.

"My my, what brings you boys out here in this weather?" one man stepped forward, a knife in his outstretched hand. "We've been hired to kill you Yuhara Hayashi, by order of our employer." Yuhara nodded, her stance completely relaxed.

"Oh dear, whatever will we do now? Surely we are no match for a bunch of sniveling guys just looking for a big payout. Do tell…who hired you? Was it Mother or Father?" Kurama's eyes narrowed, 'Why would her own parents send assassins after her?'

When they didn't reply she just shrugged, "It's not like it matters anyway. How about we see how good my parent's judgment is?" Kurama looked back at the men in front of them, their bodies shifting and tensing into attack.

And just like that they were on them; slamming punches and swinging knives toward them. All in vain as the couple dodged them completely, the men to slow to even have a chance at a direct hit.

Kurama moved at lighting speed, appearing behind three of the men and knocking each of them out with a blow to the head. Two of the men, who apparently were very new at this yelled as they came up behind him brandishing baseball bats, Kurama didn't have to try very hard to avoid these as he merely vanished from between them as they swung toward him, both ending up hitting the other and falling to the ground in a heap.

The red head glanced over to Yuhara and smirked, the four surrounding her all kept falling on their faces as they attacked her. The girl had only to duck out of their way to avoid them, eventually though she seemed to tire of her game as they all came at once.

She grabbed hold of one man's arm, flipping him over her shoulder and straight into others oncoming attack sending both of them crashing to the ground. The two remaining she simply had to slam her elbow into their jaws, not only knocking each of them out but breaking a few bones as well.

Kurama could feel Yoko swell with pride that such an impressive girl was theirs.

This thought made him stop, did he really think of her that way? That she was something he possessed? Since he had accepted his feelings for her he hadn't really thought about his fox counterpart or how he might see this situation.

"She is the one Shuichi, I _want_ her." The Youkai answered making his heart race, both in fear and due to the fact that he _agreed_ with him. But how did he want her? Did he want her simply because she was what he had secretly longed for, for his entire existence since the loss the Kuronue?

The feeling was clearly different from what he felt for the bat, but it was also similar.

The sound of Yuhara shouting his name and a loud gunshot quickly pulled him from his thoughts. Blinking he saw the raven haired girl standing in front of him, holding tightly onto her shoulder as blood poured from between her fingers.

Kurama's eyes were wide, the sound of his own heart beat filling his ears as she fell to her knees her breathing erratic as she stared at the man still holding the smoking gun, his hand shaking as a smile appeared on his lips. The smile filled his gut with anger as Yoko bared his teeth, "How dare that lowly trash hurt what's _mine!"_

He wasn't sure what happened next, but when he came too again Yuhara was once again calling his name, but this time it was laced with fear and concern. feeling something warm wrapped around his torso made him look down, and into the eyes of the woman who had saved his life.

Behind her the man who had been holding the gun lay on the ground, severely beaten his skin looking as if his Rose Whip has gotten a hold on him. Emerald eyes widened, had he gone into a blind rage? Panicked thoughts swept through his mind as he found he felt little remorse for what he could have done to this man.

A warm hand on his cheek stopped his thoughts and focused them on the girl in front of him, her silver necklace shinning against her lightly tanned skin, the very one he had given her. The raven's dark blue sweater permanently ruined by the dark stain of her own blood as the gunshot wound still bled through and down her arm.

Yuhara patted his cheek as he reached out to touch it, "It's fine, we can pull the bullet out when we get to the hotel then I'll be good as new." She smiled, "Did I ever tell you how well you plan dates?"

Kurama smirked, "You could stand to mention it a bit more." And with that he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder, being careful to avoid her injury and headed toward the hotel. Leaving their would-be assassins to the rain.

"Ow! Geeze, can't you be a little gentler?" Yuhara said as Kurama sat on the bed in front of her, rubbing her blood off his hand. Having made it to the hotel, and checked in successfully, Yuhara was never so thankful for Kurama's way with words than she was right then as the receptionist gave her a strange look as she tried to hide the blood oozing out of her shoulder. Thankfully the woman believed the red head's story of how she fell on a rock, she merely shrugged her shoulders handed them a room key and the first aid kit.

Now here they sat, both dressed in nothing more than the hotel's robes as their clothes hung in the bathroom dripping water. Yuhara didn't really care about what she _wasn't_ wearing right now, she was just thankful to be warm and dry. Let her modesty be damned.

"I'm afraid it's in there quite deep, and I don't want to heal it without taking the bullet out. Because they were assassins the risk of their weapons being poisoned is high." She sighed,

"Fan-freaking-tastic. Now my shoulder hurts like hell _and_ I might be poisoned and die, freaking figures!" she groaned as more blood trickled down her arm, her sweater was ruined but that was the least of her worries at the moment. 'Foxy here froze during that battle, what could be so important that would cause him to freeze like an ice cream cone?'

Yuhara didn't have time to think about it as said red head spoke again; "I could perhaps use Yoko's form." She didn't really understand and looked at him like he was insane, earning a small laugh from him.

"I will retain as much of my consciousness as possible, but I believe his claws will aid us greatly in removing the object. And I do not feel he holds any ill will toward you, so your safety isn't in question." She groaned and fell back against the bed, pressing a wet cloth against her skin to keep the blood from ruining yet another item of clothing. Icy blue eyes stared at his green ones before sighing and nodding.

"My safety was never in a question in the first place. I think it would have been better if I didn't exist anyway." She laughed dryly and waved her hand, "I'm joking of course, the help from either of you would be appreciated." Sticking her tongue out at him she smiled.

The change was something instantaneous, one blink of her eyes the red haired male was sitting before her a smirk on his face. The next the great silver fox stood before her, his usual attire adorning his body with beautiful silver hair framing his face and falling down his back. The first time she had met him her body was weak from battle and she didn't feel it, but _now_. His presence was very much there and the differences between what she sensed from just a second ago to now were like day and night.

Yet they were exactly the same.

It was so inexplicable that as she sat there zoning out on the fox's energy she didn't notice the bed dipping until the demon sat hunched over her, an amused smile on his lips. Seeing him suddenly so close shocked her as she let out a gasp, scooting back to the headboard to put some space between them.

"Geeze, you scared me! Say something before you just sit on someone else's bed!" she tried to sound reprimanding but even her ears could hear her heart hammering against her chest. 'Why the heck am I so nervous all of a sudden, we've slept in same bed before for crying out loud! Sheesh, get a hold of yourself dummy!'

Yoko's chuckling brought her back to from her thoughts; "It seems every time I see you, you've weakened yourself. Though this time it seems to be because of me, you're a foolish girl. But you have my thanks." He leaned toward her, putting his weight on his arms. Yuhara blushed at the sincerity of his voice.

"I-It was nothing…today was really fun so I thought it would suck if you died…" the silver fox chuckled again, sliding closer to her. So close she could feel his breath on her cheek as he laughed, her heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of her chest as it thudded against her ribcage.

"Will you let me show you my gratitude?" his deep husky voice whispered in her ear, making her eyes go wide. Seconds felt like hours as she sat there, millions of thoughts running through her mind. A part of her could feel exactly what he wanted to repay her with; his aura practically steeped in his need.

'Not like you haven't thought about it…_dreamed _about it.' A part of her commented, which was true. But another part, the terrified child within her thought about nothing but the violation she faced at the hands of Hideyoshi. His next words however, blew all her doubts away.

"I would die a thousands deaths before causing you pain like that." She opened her eyes, when had she closed them? Yuhara felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes and as she stared into his own she saw the truth of his words reflected back at her. Slowly she nodded her head,

"A-Alright, as long as it's mutual." She was worried the red head would feel their interaction and regret his decision. The fox smirked, "I have given Shuichi his 'date' with you, now as agreed it's my turn for a 'date' of my own."

'What am I a time share?' this thought made her laugh, effectively shattering her a majority of her anxiety.

"How about we start with getting this- mmph!" Her words cut off as the fox connected his lips with her own, she was lost to the feel, the sensation, the electricity that shot through her body as his lips laid upon her own. The scent of roses surrounded her completely; she barely felt it as his hand traveled up her arm.

The feeling of his fangs sliding across her lower lip sent pleasant shivers down her spine making her gasp, the fox took this opportunity delving his tongue into her mouth caressing Yuhara's tongue with his own.

A sharp pain pulled her from the heated moment, as Yoko raised his hand now covered in blood, a small metal object between his finger and thumb. The silver haired fox pulled his lips away from her own, leaving her short of breath, to gaze at the object for a moment before tossing it to the floor.

"I suppose we must thank those fools for their stupidity." Yuhara could feel her heart slamming against her ribs and only vaguely heard what he said, but she nodded none the less. She saw her hands shaking as they clung to the fox's yukata, when had she done that?

But she couldn't seem to make herself release her grip, yellow eyes looked back into her own as another smirked adorned his face, though it wasn't his usual look of amusement. It almost looked feral, like he saw something and he wanted it.

She wondered vaguely if it was the same look he gave objects that he desired when he was still Makai's greatest thief, as he leaned down again placing his open palm on her shoulder over the wound, it glowed faintly as a warm feeling traveled through her body taking the pain from it. She sighed, her breath ruffling his hair as he buried his nose into her neck.

Every time they had met this is what he would do, it made her wonder what she smelled like to him. Her thoughts were broken however as his arms wrapped around her back pulling her down so that she lay beneath him.

"I don't know why, but your scent seems to intoxicate me more. I should like to have more of you." He said his voice husky as golden eyes stared hungrily into her own, sending shivers down her spine and electricity all over her body. 'How is it that with just a look this man can turn me from a hardcore fighter into a puddle of goo at his feet?'

Yuhara yelped as his right hand traveled down her side, coming to rest on her thigh. Her heart beat frantically as the fear hit; her body trembled as each breath seemed harder to come by. The dark haired girl closed her eyes to hide the on coming tears of shame, internally cursing her own weakness.

She gasped as sharp fangs nibbled her ear sending more electricity as her eyes snapped open, gazing straight into the fox's golden eyes, one hand still resting on her thigh while the other rubbed calming circles on her cheek.

"I will do nothing to harm you, and will cease all action should you ask. I swear upon my life you will _not_ endure that a second time." Icy blue eyes widened as she stared up at him for what seemed like ages. Soon her heart began to slow to a normal beat again and her breathing came normally, some part of her deep down knowing the truth of his words.

She couldn't explain it, how she could feel the man above her was that 'someone' she had been searching for. The someone she could give all of herself too and come hell or high water this feeling wouldn't change.

As such feelings rushed into her, her hands gripped lightly onto his shoulders and nodded her head.

"I'm alright."

* * *

The sound of metal clashing rang throughout the forest as the two inhabitants collided again and again, each time sparks flying between the two. Finally one was knocked from the steel dance as she fell against the ground landing hard on her back, breathing hard as she got up and kneeled on the ground.

'Damn human limitations, I've forgotten how much stamina it takes to simply swing my dagger.' Her companion landed in front of her, sheathing his sword. Garnet eyes stared into her own, the fire demon completely at ease having not even broken a sweat in their sparring.

Though as the former priestess sat there staring back at him she knew, 'None of what just occurred would even be considered 'sparring' to him.' She sheathed her own daggers and sighed.

"You're bored I can tell." The fire demon merely turned and sat next to her under the shade of a nearby tree, crossing his arms under his head and closing his eyes. Kanna smirked; she could tell how relaxed he was since yesterday.

'Though I must admit I am feeling a bit more refreshed as well, it has been quite some time since we were together in such a way.' Though even she didn't miss the moment of utter stillness during that time, such an action only meant one thing. The wind shifted as the storm from earlier passed over making her hair blow around her frame; she ran her hand through her locks, tossing it over her shoulder.

As she looked back at her companion her eyes widened at the feral look in his eyes, his mind touched her own as he spoke.

"Careful Anna, you wouldn't want me to take you again, I might not be as nice as I was yesterday." His words sent shivers down her spine, but she knew his gentleness from their previous encounter would be nothing but a memory should they come together again. She chuckled as she moved to lean against his chest,

"Don't underestimate me, I may be human now but I can still handle take anything you throw at me." He 'hn'd' and left it at that.

For a long while they did not speak, simply choosing to enjoy the silence with one another.

"You haven't called me 'Anna' in many years." She whispered,

"Would you prefer another name?" she shook her head, "It's just nice to hear it again." He grunted in response.

"Sing to me." She chuckled, 'of course he would ask for that.' "And what would you like me to sing?" he 'hn'd' as a response, indicating he didn't care, making her smirk again.

"I suppose I shall indulge you just this once. Now what shall it be…" she said lowly as her fingers twirled the pendant between her finger and thumb, it was an item that she would not easily part with.

Though Hiei insisted he stole it from someone, she knew that was only the half truth as she could feel his energy from deep inside the crystal. Though she knew he would never admit it out loud, 'I bet he would if it were Yukina.' A voice inside her said startling the former priestess, but she shook the thought away and returned to the moment at hand.

She took a deep breath and began humming the beginning of the song, her voice echoing throughout the space around them.

"_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest." _Her silvery voice seeming to whisper.

* * *

_Silver locks clenched between her fingers, the ends spread out around her shoulders as his tongue traced her breast earning a loud moan, the fox's clawed hands keeping her legs spread as he thrust inside. Her body arching upward as a scream a pleasure ran through her._

* * *

The air around the two as they lay under the tree picked up, the scent of rain heavy in the air as the storm from before decided it hadn't finished its down pour. Though neither of the occupants moved from their position as the former priestess continued her song.

"_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."_ The seemed to flow from her lips like a river as she continued.

She felt the fire demon beneath her begin to breathe slower as his usually tense muscles relaxed, his arm coming to rest around her shoulders. A small gesture, but one filled with meaning behind it.

* * *

_Bed springs creaked under the weight of its two occupants as their bodies rocked back in forth in an ancient and common dance, the female panting heavily as she swept her bangs from her sweat filled brow her voice breaking the silence around them. _

"_So beautiful Koi, oh Kami it's been thousands of years since I've been made to feel this good." The fox, propped up on his knees increased the pace. Smiling at the reaction from the one beneath him, one of her hands buried in her midnight black locks and the other gripping tightly to the sheets around her, the very definition of erotic to the silver fox as he leaned down joining their mouths and tongues as the heated dance continued._

* * *

Kanna could sense the change in the air as the pieces fell into place, but she was determined to remain in this moment and continued her song.

"_Black the beast descends from shadows." _Her voice deepened again as the wind swept past them, she didn't fear the cold as the warmth radiating from the man beneath her kept her temperature stable.

* * *

_Yuhara was barely able to keep her voice in check as Kurama lifted her body onto his lap, leaving their bodies still connected. At the new position a tidal wave of ecstasy coursed through her body, his strong hands gripping tightly to her hips easing her body into the rhythm. _

_Even past her own moans she could hear him grunting and growling in pleasure. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck as he once again buried his face in her neck, her eyes widened as the feeling of release seemed to be upon her again and from his own straining muscles and increased movement between them he was also close. _

"_K-Kurama…ah I-I can't much long-AH!" She arched her body backwards a wave of built up pleasure slammed into her, a hot substance filling her as she continued to ride the wave to the end. _

_She was barely aware of a sharp pain in her shoulder, or the burning that came after. However she paid it no mind as she collapsed to her back on the bed, breathing heavily and watching through half lidded eyes as her companion did the same his own body lying next to hers. _

_She stared into those golden eyes and smiled, "That was…way beyond words Kurama." Even as her eyes began to get heavy with the weight of their previous two rounds, the raven still had energy to blush as she spoke. _

"_Did you…enjoy it?" the fox smirked, his hand weaving its way through her hair and onto her cheek rubbing small circles with his thumb. _

"_More than you know Koi. Now sleep, though my body is more sexually durable yours is not." He chuckled lightly, making her already frantic heart beat just a bit faster. _

"_Though I must admit, my body is well spent. It is a feeling of satisfaction I have never encountered in my thousands of years of life. But we'll speak more of it later." He reached below them and pulled the sheet over her own body before tucking himself inside as well, his arm slung securely around her back pressing her into his own chest. _

_Surrounded by the scent of roses and spices the weight of her lids became too much, but just before the darkness swallowed her she spoke once more. So softly it was almost impossible to hear, but she knew with his hearing it would be like she said it normally. _

"_I love you Kurama."_

* * *

Kanna blinked as lightning flashed above them, and she could have sworn for just a second it shone gold. A wave of guilt crashed into her, but choosing to ignore it she finished the song;

"_Yellow beauty burns…" _she paused holding out the word, the wind picking up around them. Though she knew Hiei wouldn't move until she was finished;

"_Gold."_ Her voice was low as the song ended, and she _knew_ things would never be the same again. 'The road we all have started down cannot be undone, though there will be much pain and despair. I am the one to blame for that, and I can accept it as long as my vision stays true.' She sighed.

'There is no forgiveness for what I have done.' Hiei's grip on her shoulder tightening drew her attention back from her thoughts. She lifted herself up so that she was facing him, his arm falling so that it wrapped around her waist.

As her hazel eyes looked into his own garnet ones she noticed his Jagan eye shine briefly before going dark again, she was well aware of it and knew how to hide certain thoughts she would rather him not hear. However she knew he had heard the previous sentence as he stared hard into her eyes, though thoughts like that were not uncommon to her so for now her secret was safe.

Strong arms pulled her close to his chest, his heat enveloping her again. Hiei was not a man of sweet words, though there were times were he would make an exception but they were few a far between. Thus over the time that had known each other she had learned to read his physical meanings, each little thing meant something precious.

'Just once more, let me drown in his heat.' She thought lifting herself upwards, her hands resting on his shoulders as she connected their lips. The fire demon wasting no time in dominating it, a growl escaping his throat as her mouth opened his tongue entwining with her own in their well practiced dance.

'The path we tread now will be a long and difficult one, each person playing a part in a plan made long before their time. What has been done cannot be undone, but we must still continue forward until the day comes that the past, present, and future collide.' She privately thought this as Hiei stood wrapping her legs around his waist as he went and vanishing into the air.

The rain once again began to fall, hitting the forest like a torrent of water. The players of this ancient game falling into place as time moved forward taking each person along with it and one day closer to the climax. However for now, they enjoyed their peace, none truly realizing what lay ahead.

* * *

_**GAH It took me forever to figure out how to write this part, any OOC-ness is to be expected here so uhh yep. I will try and get the last chapter for this story out soon! Hopefully I don't work myself to death hahaha! OH! And the song Kanna is singing is "Red like roses" by Jeff Williams, go listen to it! Its amazing! **_

_**Till next time! :3**_


End file.
